Harry Potter and the Cursed Child: Scorpius In Tri-Wizard Tournament
by Siriuslyy Serious
Summary: Scorpius is now in his 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yet this year something discontinued since his father went to school, is now being hosted again- and this time he'll have a taste of what it's like- being admitted to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of Sixth Year

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Sixth Year

* * *

"Father! Hurry up, or we'll be late!" Scorpius yelled while he ran down the stairs with his luggage and a very loud screeching burrowing owl.

"Relax son, we have but thirty minutes to get there." Draco Malfoy's voice carried behind Scorpius, looking at his time piece dressed in a very nice black suit and tie.

"I want to see my friend's father, that's all."

"You have the train ride to Hogwarts, and an entire year to see your friends. C'mon put your luggage in the trunk, let's get a move on then." Draco said, rolling up his sleeves walking towards the car.

Scorpius' car ride to King's Cross felt long, he couldn't wait to see his friends Albus and Rose after barely speaking to them all break.

Albus Potter is Harry and Ginny's middle son. Albus and Scorpius met on the train to Hogwarts their first year, and became friends when they were both sorted into Slytherin house.

Rose Weasely is Ron and Hermione's oldest daughter, and Albus' cousin. She was sorted in Gryffindor house, and became friends with Scorpius after fourth year.

* * *

"Let me help you there Scorpius." Draco lifted a heavy piece of luggage of Scorpius' and hauled It onto a trolley.

Scorpius rolled his luggage filled trolley around King's Cross station, till his eyes fell on the beloved sign " _Platform 9 ¾_ ".

He quickly rushed himself between platforms 9 and 10, and readied his trolley to run forward.

"I'll see you on the other side, father." Scorpius waved at his father who was still catching up to Scorpius.

He gripped his cart's handles tightly till his knuckles turned white.

"Relax Oria, We've done this a hundred times."

Scorpius gave a reassuring look to his owl, and ran between the platforms till he was looking at the Hogwarts Express on the other side.

Scorpius starred at large red train, till suddenly Draco's hand rested on his shoulder.

"They're waiting for you, Scorpius." Draco's eyes darted towards Harry, who was bent down talking to Albus and Lily.

Scorpius shot a smile and quickly rushed over waving his hands to catch their attention.

"Albus! Albus!"

"Scorpius!" Albus and Harry looked over at Scorpius making his way quickly over to them. Albus released himself from his father's hands that were resting on either side of his shoulders, and put an arm around Scorpius.

"Fancy seeing you here." Albus smirked as he put Scorpius into a headlock, and rubbed his hand on top of his silver blonde hair.

"Bloody hell Albus, I spent all morning fixin' that." Scorpius slid out of Albus' arm and brushed his slightly long hair back. "Hey Lily." Scorpius gave a friendly wave at Lily, Albus' younger sister who was now in her fourth year in Hogwarts.

"Potter." Draco said, walking next to Harry.

"Malfoy." Harry gave a look at Draco, and they both gave small amusing smiles.

"How's the Ministry work?" Draco asked.

"Mainly Hermione scowling at me to finish paper work. Therefore nothing new."

A distant sound of feet clicking across the station, slowing approaching them were the feet by Rose Weasley.

"Albus! Scorpius! There you are!" Rose ran towards the boys, with her Gryffindor robe flying behind her, and her long red hair trailing just the same.

"Rose!" The boys yelled as they approached Rose half way. Rose and Albus met for a huge, while she and Scorpius shook hands.

"Reminds me of someone I know." Harry said slyly to Ron who was now beside him with his arms crossed.

"Was that really…? How embarrassing from this point of view then ay?" Ron rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Uncle Harry, happy to see you!" Rose reached to hug Harry, then proceeded to do the same to Lily.

Hugo dragged his luggage behind him, greeting everyone before he slinked onto the express train.

"He alright?" Harry pointed out to Ron.

"He's just tired is all."

"Oh Ron, he has your attributes. It's just how he is." Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.

The group of children said goodbye to their families, and stepped onto the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

"Here, everywhere else is full." Rose dropped into an empty compartment and closed the door behind the two boys who followed.

"Are we taking any classes together?" Scorpius asked looking between Albus and Rose.

"Let's see… I've got Charms first period, Herbology second, Potions… Care for magical creatures…" Rose grabbed onto the book on her lapped, while starring off into the ceiling thinking hard about all the subjects she is taking.

Albus and Scorpius gave a look of "Of course," while Rose went on about her studies.

"We've got Potions, Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures together. What about Divination?" Scorpius was peering over Albus' schedule he was looking over.

"I've got Divination with you, I've got all except magical-care-creature-thing." Albus ran his fingers through his hair, scratching the back of his head.

"My mum said something special will happen at Hogwarts this year." Rose said.

"Special? Like what, extra trips to Hogsmeade?" Albus nudged Scorpius in the side, while giving an approving smile.

"Not sure, she wouldn't tell me. She did mention it was discontinued when she went to school here."

"Maybe it's Defense Against the Dark Arts." Scorpius pondered.

The three conversed their opinions on what could be happening at Hogwarts School this year, while eating loads of chocolate off the Witch's trolley.

* * *

Once arrived at Hogwarts, Hagrid greeted the lively bunch, and showed them to the castle where they continued to see through the sorting ceremony hosted by headmaster Professor McGonagall, then walking up the flight of stairs leading to their separate dormitories (Slytherin and Gryffindor).

"Good to be back." Scorpius jumped onto his bed, which creaked loud enough to have his owl mimic the same sound. "Oh hush Oria. You're fine."

"She's scared of everything." Albus laughed.

"Dunno why. Bloody bird is afraid of her own feathers." Scorpius said.

The two boys got into their sleepwear and rested till the morning.


	2. Chapter 2: It's a Potter Thing

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 2: It's a Potter Thing

* * *

Scorpius and Albus trotted their way to Charms class where they met Rose talking to Christopher Hardy, A fellow Gryffindor in the same year.

"Rose!" Albus shouted.

"Oh- Hey! See you during dinner." Rose waved at Christopher and walked towards the boys.

"And he's. . . who?" Scorpius stood on his tip toes towering over Albus to catch a glance at the boy.

"A boy I had Muggle Studies with last year." Rose answered.

Albus looked at Rose and Scorpius carefully before realizing the awkward situation, and pushed them towards the open doors of the Charm's classroom.

"Get a move on you two…" Sighed Albus, in a tone that couldn't be mistaken that this happens normally.

"Why hello! Good morning class! I am professor Flitwick, your Charms teacher for this year." The old short man waved his wand as he spoke.

"More like _every_ year." Albus muttered, as Rose nudged his side.

"Today we will be learning more about the incantation of the ' _Lumos_ ' spell."

Professor Flitwick waves his wand in funny gestures and quickly his wand created an almost blinding light that lasted for as long as he kept his wand steady.

"Now class, best be careful not to blind the people beside you… now… go on! Flick your wands!" Professor Flitwick threw his hands in the air, gesturing them to start practicing.

Albus' head was resting on his hand, carelessly flicking his wand and boringly saying, " _Lumos Maxima_."

Rose gestured her wand the same, looking more determined each time she tried and failed.

Scorpius on the other hand flicked his wand twice till a beaming light blinded his eyes from the opposite end of his wand.

"Ahh!" Scorpius fell off his chair and the light diminished.

Albus looked up, with his face glowing in such that 'finally something interesting' look.

"Held your wand backwards?" Rose said as she gave out a hand to help him up. "Are you sure you're not my long lost brother?" She said aiming at her father.

* * *

After Charms class the three strode across the ground to reach Herbology.

The three stood beside each other looking over their plants that were swaying back and forth. They both shot a look at each other in great confusion and with protective gloves, Rose grabbed the plant cutter and proceeded to clip off leaves.

This wasn't an easy task though, this plant was a Pugna plant. The Pugna is a very defensive plant, but held properties that can be used in proper healing potions. The Pugna was about 4 feet tall and grew large needle thorns, swaying itself onto Rose who was carefully, clipping the leaves.

Scorpius had to hold back two roots that grew out of the soil with his protective gloves.

Albus sat back and laughed at Scorpius who was almost lifted off the ground by the plant alone.

"Shut up Albus and help!" Scorpius yelled, as his feet began to ascend and descend off the ground.

Albus quietly spoke of a spell that created a small violet light out of his wand, directly towards the Pugna plant, causing it to stand still.

Scorpius fell to the ground from letting go of the plant, or perhaps, the plant letting go of him.

"Albus. . . How did you-?" Scorpius asked, but didn't get to finish.

"You don't remember do you? I'm the son of _Harry Potter_." Albus wiggled his fingers in front of him in a spooky gesture and stuffed his wand back in his robe, helping Scorpius off the ground.

"Right." Scorpius brushed off his robes of dirt, and looked at Rose who was still frightened from the plant when it was alive.

"Brilliant Albus. We have our ingredients for Potions now." Rose said as she closed the tube which contained the leaves.

* * *

It was lunch time, so the trio made their way to the great hall and sat themselves next to one another.

"Great, starving." Albus brushed his hands together and stabbed his fork in various foods that appeared magically on the table within seconds.

Professor McGonagall was seated in the headmaster's chair, and beside her, were all the teachers of Hogwarts enjoying their feast too.

Scorpius played with his orange spaghetti, leaning his head on his hand.

"What's the matter Scorpius?" Rose asked curiously.

"Quidditch." Scorpius replied.

"Excited aren't you?" Albus cried with a mouth full. "We will win the cup this year!"

Albus had been the seeker for the Slytherin team since year 4. Everyone knew that Albus acquired his fascinating seeker skills from his father Harry Potter, and his grandfather, James Potter.

Albus won most of the games for Slytherin and won the Quidditch Cup for their house in their 5th year.

"Try outs are next week. What if I don't make it again?" Scorpius puffed a large sigh that blew his bangs out of his eyes.

Scorpius tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team in their fifth year but didn't make it. He fell off his broom multiple times, and accidentally flipped off and slammed into another Slytherin girl, which lead her to the hospital wing for a severe arm injury.

"Quidditch isn't for everyone Scorpius. You're best at being your goofy self." Rose patted Scorpius on the leg and started to eat her pudding.

Scorpius knew he was always the goofy one who wasn't that great at spells _or_ flying; but he wanted to be good at those things. Maybe you had to be Harry Potter's son to be good at those things.

* * *

After lunch Rose went off to the library to study for her potions class that was the next day, Scorpius and Albus didn't argue since she would have the answers for how to brew their potion that class.

Scorpius and Albus wondered off towards Hagrid's hut, which sat lonely by the forbidden forest.

"'Ello Albus, Scorpius. C'mon in." Hagrid shuffled his large self-backwards to make room for the two boys in his hut.

"Hello Hagrid." Albus greeted.

"What're you two up ta'?" Hagrid poured tea into two large cups made for his size, and shifted them towards the two boys.

"Nothing." Albus replied, sipping tea out of the cup. "Dad was curious how you were doing." Albus finished.

"Alright I am. Hear 'bout that class 'Care for Magical Creatures'?" Hagrid asked, petting Fang sitting next to him.

"Right, Care for creatures for magical- nope you lost me." Albus' large eyes poked above the large tea cup while making loud sipping sounds.

"Yes! I have that class with Rose." Scorpius said.

"Great!" Hagrid straightened the fabric of his clothing, "I used ta' teach tha class. Believe it er not."

"Why did you stop?" Scorpius asked.

"Best not to worry bou' that." Hagrid replied, stroking his beard with narrow eyes. "Heard tha new teacher is good tho'. Better tell me bou' it when ya go."

"Scorpius is feeling down." Albus shook Scorpius who sat on the backwards chair, his face buried in his two crisscrossed arms.

"Quit it!" Scorpius yelled.

"What is it?" Hagrid asked, looking concerned.

Scorpius refused to answer, feeling embarrassed.

"He feels he isn't improving on his magic." Albus answered for him.

Hagrid stood up and poured more tea that ended up never getting touched into Scorpius' cup. "You know Scorpius," Hagrid put a large rather dirty hand on Scorpius and continued, "Your father was a great wizard at your age. I'm positive what he had in him, is somewhere in you too."

Scorpius gave a small, hidden smile only Albus could notice.

* * *

Albus and Hagrid spoke more about his father, and they talked about most of the new teachers at Hogwarts this year before getting too tired to keep their eyes open and leaving for the Hogwarts entrance.

Right before Scorpius and Albus headed for the dungeons, they overheard the same boy Rose was speaking to earlier, Christopher.

"They're coming next week!"

"How do you know this?"

"I overheard one of the professors in the staff room."

"So… If it's true… will it be safe?"

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" One girl interjected.

"Because of what happened to that one boy years ago." The girl defended herself. "The Hufflepuff."

Albus grabbed Scorpius' arm and they ran down the dungeons' stairs.

" _The Hufflepuff_?" Albus mimicked.

"Right, and?" Scorpius asked carelessly.

"Why do I feel like, I know what's happening here, but not quite sure at the same time." Albus scratched his head.

"It's a _Potter_ thing." Scorpius smiled and threw an arm around Albus as they walked to their dormitories.


	3. Chapter 3: Tri-Wizard Cup

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 3: Introducing the Tri-Wizard Cup

* * *

Morning fell and it was particularly windy this day. The clouds are shifting quickly, and the sun had just gone up enough to beam down lightly on the Quidditch field.

Scorpius had run to the play field, with his long Slytherin robes trailing behind him as he rushed to make try-outs for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Scorpius tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team before, but he unfortunately didn't make it. He was too loose with his broom, swaying left and right frantically giving the entire team a scare from bottom of the field. He managed to flip his broom, and slam into a fellow Slytherin girl, causing her to fall from the sky and break her arm.

He felt not so sure of himself, for all year nothing has seemed to go right for him. He flicked his wand backwards, got strangled by a plant, and he was best friends with Albus Potter, son of Harry Potter, who seemed to be better at magic in every way than him.

Scorpius met Albus on the field who was already dressed in his green and black Slytherin Quidditch robes. Albus had his arms crossed, checking out the group of people trying out, which happened to be around thirteen.

"Albus, hey, sorry I'm late." Scorpius thumped beside Albus, throwing his hands on his knees trying to catch a breath.

"We're just starting mate, jump in line." Albus said. "Oh and Scorpius, good luck." Albus gave a smile that was returned to him by Scorpius.

Scorpius ran to join the group of Slytherin's who were waiting impatiently to try-out. Scorpius was trying out to be the new keeper for Slytherin's team.

The Malfoy's were known to be well kept, and wealthy, but Draco knew Scorpius hadn't been too lucky with Quidditch and decided to pass on buying him a new broomstick, therefore Scorpius had to use the school's older broomstick versions for his tryouts.

Once mounted on the broom, and kicked off from the ground, Scorpius was soaring high above the field's ground. Albus watched as the try-out team played quidditch against each other, proving their skill.

Scorpius was in front of the three big hoops that were a target for the quaffle ball, by being thrown into one of three hoops for points. His opponent, scary enough, was Joel Hallerway. He was in the same year as Scorpius, he had dark black hair and small brown eyes. He starred down Scorpius giving him the chill of death down his spine, trying to not look directly into his eyes.

Joel swished on his broom magnificently. His turns were sharp and almost unpredictable. He scored multiple times through Scorpius, of which stopped three and he felt proud enough about that.

Scorpius' arms were shaking as he clutched the broom, and watched the quaffle turn beautifully into his chest, knocking him back. Scorpius got pushed through the middle hoop, and caught himself on his broom before he had to descend and got sick all over the grass.

"Alright there, Scorpius?" Albus yelled as he came running from the middle of the field.

"What was the score?" Scorpius said in deep breaths, just before he got sick again.

"Thirty to seventy." Albus placed his hand firmly on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Not this year, huh?" Scorpius said.

"No, Mate." Albus patted Scorpius, and gave a comforting smile and hug.

* * *

The next few days past and Scorpius met Rose in the great hall for breakfast. Rose was in her Gryffindor robes as usual, wearing her light grey skirt and dark grey vest. Yet Scorpius felt she looked prettier today.

Her long red, wavy hair laid appropriately on her back, with a maroon bow that rested behind her head. Her eyes glittered with joy and her fingers tapped lightly on her face as she rested her head upon them.

"Hey Rose." Scorpius sat down alongside her, brushing is rather long, silver hair behind his ears.

"Morning Scorpius." Rose's eyes never left from area she was fixed on.

Scorpius was fixing up his Slytherin robes and straightening his tie when he finally looked at Rose and realized she was fixed on something. Scorpius stared at Rose till he followed the path her eyes were stretched upon.

Sitting at the far table across from them was a boy eating mashed potatoes and drinking orange water, while looking into a mirror fixing his fluffy light brown hair.

"Christopher?" Scorpius thought to himself. "Mate looks full of himself." Scorpius said scowling and looking away.

"Oh rubbish." Said Rose.

Scorpius took one last look at Rose, capturing her waving a few fingers at Christopher who waved backed amusingly.

Scorpius pushed his plate away from him, clinking with other bowls and cups in the way. "Not hungry."

"Where's Albus?" Rose asked finally releasing her eyes from the fixed spot.

"Free period. He's using it to sleep in."

"Of course he is."

* * *

After breakfast Rose and Scorpius set off for their Care of Magical Creatures class that was held by the lake on the grounds. They stumbled downhill racing each other, till someone touched the tree at the bottom of the hill.

"Beat you." Scorpius panted.

"Tired old man?" Rose laughed

"I'm a few months older than you." Scorpius regained his posture and began to walk alongside with Rose to the corner of the lake.

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was brightly shining on the lake, and the wind was creating soft ripples making soothing sounds out of the water. A full class of 13 people showed up, all of different houses, gathered around each other just feet by the water. In front of the crowd was a tall and skinny man, whose wand was out by his side and his robes soggy wet at the ends from standing where the small waves crashed on the rocks.

"Hello class. May I introduce myself, my name is Professor Cormus."

The class all spoke at once, muttering things that couldn't be understood by how many people were talking over each other.

"Silence!" Professor Cormus waved his hands in the air, and the class went quiet.

"If you chose to not pay attention today, it may create great consequence in the near future." Professor Cormus' eyes shifted from one side of the class to the other.

Scorpius looked at Rose who had her book held high, with a piece of parchment and quill ready for writing notes.

"Can anyone tell me what lies here in this very lake?" The professor asked the large group.

"Fish?" A short brown hair, blue eyed Ravenclaw answered, and others chuckled.

Rose raised her hand sharply after.

"Ms. Weasely." Professor pointed down at Rose.

"Angara, or Giant Serpent, a very old creature that has lived in these waters all its life. Very deadly and defensive, A previous headmaster, Dumbledore, had set a protective charm around a certain perimeter of the lake, acting as a wall it cannot pass through to keep the students from harm."

"Great Ms. Weasely 15 points for Gryffindor!"

Scorpius looked at Rose, astonished.

"Now, the big beast is a very dangerous one at that. You do not want to disturb this creature." The professor advised in his most stern voice, clutching his wand with two hands.

"If you however, need to ever defend yourself against this giant beast, the best way to do so is with light."

The class muttered once more, talking over each other.

"Light?" Scorpius whispered to Rose.

"Right. Angara's weakness. Their eyes are the weakest point of their body that they rarely use them to see and use other senses instead such as hearing. They know and feel endangered if they rely on their eyes too much."

"What happens if the light hits their eyes?" Scorpius asked Rose once more.

"The light burns their eyes so horrifically. I've only heard tales, but I'm not completely sure. Their eyes start bleeding and they convulse frantically." Rose pondered as she tried to remember this tale.

"Sounds. . . inhumane." Scorpius stared long at the deeper end of the lake, watching the waves grow slightly bigger.

* * *

Later that day Scorpius, Rose, and Albus had a potions class together which they successfully created a healing serum, thanks to Rose. She carefully dropped all the ingredients one by one, pinch by pinch, into the cauldron. Waiting for specific bubbles and colours to appear till she added more ingredients and began to stir.

Points were awarded to Gryffindor for their, or Rose's, potion making, and they also got to keep one vile of this potion.

Albus and Scorpius were playing paper ball quidditch during class.

They rolled up tiny balls and flicked them into small holes created by their fingers.

Over the next few days Scorpius still noticed Rose gawking over Christopher from the other end of the Great Hall as usual.

The Great Hall seemed different during their lunch period. The colors of all the houses changed to gold, the ceiling was the look at the sky and teachers were outside the hall directing students into their house tables.

"See you then." Rose waved off Albus and Scorpius and ran to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Christopher.

Scorpius made a dirty look, "Can't stand that bloke."

"Come on." Albus pulled Scorpius toward the Slytherin table and they sat down.

Once the Great Hall was filled with all houses seated in their tables, and the room was perfectly golden all around with banners, flyers, rugs, and other sorts of decoration, the teachers took their places.

The headmaster, Professor McGonagall, stood behind her short pillar shaped as a bird, which contained large amounts of paper on it and began to grab the attention of the hall.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" McGonagall shouted, and the hall went silent.

"Today is a very important day. We gathered you all in here to celebrate the upcoming of a historical event that has taken place at Hogwarts School years before you children were born."

While Professor McGonagall was speaking, Scorpius nudged Albus.

"Isn't that your aunt over there?" Scorpius whispered to Albus.

Albus looked around the room and noticed Hermione Granger sitting next to the headmaster's chair at the dining table.

"What's she doing here?" Albus questioned.

Professor McGonagall clapped, along with many students who followed the gesture, creating loud thunder like claps in the great hall.

Hermione stood up and bowed and pulled out a rolled up parchment from under her cloak. As she untied the ribbon and unrolled it she began to read;

"The Ministry has come to an agreement to allow the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to continue a tradition that was long lost 27 years ago due to tragic events. However, taking notice how said events have not occurred for more than 24 years, we are marking today as the new beginning of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Hermione's eyes fluttered around the room.

Students around the hall gasped and spoke over each other, whispering about the tournament to their fellow houses.

"The Hufflepuff." Albus said to Scorpius who was clapping with some other classmates.

"What?"

" _Diggory_ , Scorpius. _Cedric Diggory_." Albus whispered to Scorpius, knowing well that no one could hear him.

"You're right. How did we not see it? We only _traveled_ to his time and _met_ the boy during the trial." Scorpius's mouth was wide open.

Albus and Scorpius looked up as Professor McGonagall released a slightly grey sheet off of the table.

Underneath the sheet sat a tall, glowing blue, bejeweled cup. The cup was so mesmerizing the entire hall was filled with awe.

* * *

"Silence!" McGonagall cleared the room once again. "Of course those to have the chance of winning the Cup are not all in Hogwarts' favor. We have included other students internationally to take part of this journey."

The flags across the great hall turned into purple, and Professor McGonagall gestured towards the doors leading outside the hall.

"Please welcome, from Sweden, Durmstrang School and their Headmaster; Elias Oliver."

A group of Swedish girls and boys strut their way across the empty isle preserved for them. Wearing bright green robes and dresses, the boys were holding the girls hands in a sort of arch, till they reached the end of the isle and separated; girls on the left, boys on the right. Their headmaster followed behind them, wearing a beautifully shining color emerald green robe. His hair was long and ashy blonde, He also had a monocle, with gold brims.

"Elias sir, Glad to see you here." Professor McGonagall gave a one arm hug, and gestured him to their seating area.

"Now please welcome, from America, Ilvermorny School and their Headmaster; Aaric Jarval."

The room now painted in red, and the doors burst open. Two boys on broomsticks flew inside the great hall, circling in the air as a group of boys dressed in red and black cloaks, similar to Gryffindor, strode out following their headmaster closely.

Aaric had shoulder length hair, black and wavy. His skin was wrinkled and he carried a fox around his neck.

Aaric greeted Professor McGonagall, and the room erupted in cheers and clapping for both schools.

"Bloody hell, Albus. This is unreal." Scorpius clapping with the rest of his school, looked at Albus who was looking at Rose.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked.

"What? Nothing." Albus got quiet.

"Attention please!" McGonagall shouted and silenced the Great Hall.

"Once a great man stood by these walls, hosted the Tri-Wizard Tournament and spoke on behalf of what is at stake. Eternal Glory." She took a slight pause, looking around the entire Great Hall.

"Is what will be rewarded for the student who survives each, dangerous task. The Minister of Magic will explain the rules regarding the tournament."

Hermione stood up and unrolled her parchment slightly; "Such as that 27 years ago, the Tri-Wizard Tournament will only be allowing students of 17 and older."

Hermione stood still, awaiting the angry students, taking her back to her 4th year at Hogwarts, but barely anyone argued.

"That being said, we will use the Goblet of Fire, once used by a great man; Albus Dumbledore. You will cast your votes if you are of age, and the votes will be tallied for your schools champion selection. I must warn you, the tasks are brutal and horrific. It takes one of great strength to accomplish such tasks. Pick and choose wisely."

Hermione rolled up her parchment, and sat down in the chair she rose up from.

"Albus is that your father?" Scorpius pointed out Harry with this fork, who was sitting next to Hermione chatting with Hagrid.

"Yup. Rose was telling me he was here." Albus stared in his father's direction who looked back at him with a loving smile.

"Why do you suppose he's here?" Scorpius asked.

"Look! It's Harry Potter!"

"Didn't he win the tournament?"

"Wasn't he with Cedric that day?"

Voices of students began to gossip as the news of Harry Potter being at Hogwarts swarmed the Great Hall.

Albus put his head down between his hands. "Probably to tell me to join the tournament."

* * *

"Now, before we begin our feast, I must introduce a former champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He who fought dragons, mer-people, and found his way through the bewitched maze, while having the strength to finish these tasks, also cared and looked after his friends; Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall clapped loudly with the students, as Harry stood up and bowed twice to make his presence.

The Great Hall painted itself back to gold and everybody feasted on the magically appearing, yet delicious food that sat in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Three Tri-Wizard Champions

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 4: The Three Tri-Wizard Champions

* * *

Once the Great Hall cleared, and there were only a few students left either gawking at the Tri-Wizard cup, or gawking at Harry Potter, Albus slithered his way to the staff's table to greet his father and aunt.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Albus asked.

"Well Albus, I couldn't miss the reopening of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I ended it, I would like to be here for the start of it." Harry touched his scar instinctively, as he normally does when he thinks of his past times at Hogwarts.

"You won't be staying will you?"

"No son."

"You won't be _encouraging_ me will you?"

"Encouraging what?" Harry shuffled his hair behind his head in curiosity.

"To join the tournament of course." Albus fixed his robes embarrassingly, as Rose ran behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Son, if you so choose to participate in this tournament that is under your own accord, and your peers-."

Albus interrupted, "Great. Famous Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts. You'll be on every bodies mind all week, and when they cast votes they'll _only_ think of his son." Albus frowned.

"You can and have done great things Albus Severus." Harry said with a serious tone.

"I don't want to be well known for my achievements like you, dad. I just want to be. . . Albus Potter."

"-The boy who caught snitches." Rose laughed and one look at Albus' straight face caused her to run off towards Scorpius, who was waiting at the Great Hall's entrance door.

"The boy who caught snitches." Harry mimicked with a smile.

"Shut it dad." Albus gave a weak smile and whisked off to Scorpius and Rose.

* * *

Weeks went by, and periodically Scorpius found Rose in the large circular room the goblet of fire was being held in, watching the wizards of age walk through the light blue clouded circle and cast their votes into the goblet, creating a blue flame that roared with each vote.

"Don't you ever go to the library or something?" Scorpius asked as he sat down next to her on the stone steps that circled around the room.

Rose had an opened book in her hand for Divination class, but her eyes were glued to what was across the room; and it wasn't the goblet.

"Argh, him again?" Scorpius flew a hand out in front of him, showing great disgust. "He'll never love you like he loves himself. Which is disgustingly overwhelming." Scorpius dug his heel into the ground.

"Rubbish. He just likes to keep nice." Rose's eyes seemed mesmerized like never before.

"He hasn't put down that mirror in months." Scorpius said.

A group of bright green cloaked boys and girls ran together as a group through the doors of the circular room, and giggled as they all but two stepped over the blue cloud that acted as an age barrier for the goblet. They grabbed their votes and all at once, dropped them directly into the goblet, flames three times the size burned high and Scorpius could feel the heat on his face.

"Why don't _you_ vote?" Rose asked Scorpius.

"Vote for who? Christopher?" Scorpius mocked.

"Don't you dare! You'll. . . You'll. . ." Rose pondered quickly

"I'll what?" Scorpius raised his voice in a slightly agitated tone.

"You'll ruin his hair!" Rose looked suddenly worried.

"His hair, mate?" Scorpius stood up in his spot. "His hair?"

Albus ran up to Scorpius and caught him just in time.

"Do you know what I do to my ha-."

Albus tugged on Scorpius' arm and pulled him out of earshot.

"Have you heard who people are voting for?" Albus asked worriedly. He looked frantically around the room, and even behind him, if he wasn't suspicious enough before he definitely was now.

"No? Worried people will chose you?" Scorpius brushed his hair back, looking back at Rose who was still staring at Christopher.

"Uhm, no. Just… stay away from this room for a while." Albus tugged on Scorpius who was still scowling at Christopher.

"Why?" Scorpius began to sound concerned.

"Because... Rose is always in here looking at Christopher. It's bad for your health. Quit obsessing." Albus tugged harder to get Scorpius out of the room.

" _Obsessing_?" Scorpius frowned

* * *

A few days later in Divination class was the most boring class Scorpius ever took with Albus. Their teacher was professor Trelawney, she taught previously at Hogwarts when Harry Potter was in his third year.

Trelawney was going on about a lesson that included 'the universe and what it has to offer'. She placed special crystal balls, bewitched to show the night sky and its stars that shown up very clearly.

"I want you all to look beyond the stars. What is the meaning the universe has for us to define?" Trelawney pointed her old, shaking finger at multiple groups of people, Albus and Scorpius being one.

Scorpius looked deeply into the sky that was presented on the glass ball, and took glances at his textbook to figure out what 'meaning' or 'definition' the stars had for him.

"Hopeless." Scorpius whispered to Albus.

"Completely." Albus agreed.

"Centaurs observe the movement of stars and planets, observing and understanding; making predictions." Trelawney put her glasses up her nose with her boney finger more time than Scorpius could count.

After a few long hours had passed, with nothing truly achieved, it was timed to leave.

"Read chapter 8 class! I want a report on the Centaur's movement by next week!"

Scorpius and Albus flew down the long, circular stairs, descending from the north tower.

"If Centaurs can predict the world by the stars, then I want to find out and predict who will be in the tournament." Albus moaned.

"Albus, I'm sure you'll do great."

"You say that like you're so sure."

"Of course I'm sure, you're Harry Potter's son. Of course you'll be picked." Scorpius laughed as Albus slapped him with his Divination book.

"Oh hush up." Albus snickered.

* * *

A week went by, and the students were summoned to the Great Hall for the Goblet of Fire ceremony. The Hogwarts houses sat with their own, and two added tables on the left side of the hall were included for Sweden and American students. The Great Hall was filled with colors of bright green, red, maroon, green, blue, and yellow.

Students were placing bets with who they think made it into the tournament. Some people whispered, "Lucas Lych." Others whispered "Albus Potter." Which made Albus cringe. Some even whispered, "Scorpius Malfoy." This made Scorpius more attentive and confused than he ever was the entire week combined.

"Did I just hear me?" Scorpius asked Albus.

"Hush." Albus said.

The goblet of fire stood on its pedestal, glowing in raging blue colors, its jewels shining brightly than ever. Hermione Weasely was sitting in the same chair she sat in two weeks before during the ceremony, and Harry Potter took his place next to her just the same.

Professor McGonagall stood beside the goblet, and raised a hand. The hall was completely silent.

"Today is the day the fate of our champions have been decided." McGonagall cried out moving slowly away from the goblet, as if it was alive and trying to attack her.

"We have improved such magic on the goblet so what happened 27 years ago, will not happen this year." McGonagall shot a stern eye towards Harry who instantly looked away uncomfortably.

"Three tasks. Three champions. One victor." McGonagall fixed her glasses, and brushed her long robe across her body. Her long skinny arm raised in the sky, holding her hand completely flat. The goblet's fire started raging dangerously blue and black.

The fire reached an incredibly tall height, and swirled in mesmerizing motions till suddenly a piece of parchment flew out of the flames, slightly burnt and smoking, into McGonagall's hand.

She flipped over the burn parchment and read off the name; "Gryffin Hunt!"

Loud cheers from Ilvermorny school erupted as a tall man, with dirt blonde hair rose from his seat, walked over to McGonagall and shook her hand, giving the crowed one last smile before sitting down at the champions table reserved for the three chosen one's.

McGonagall's hand rose again, her hand sitting flat and tall in the sky, till another piece of parchment flew out of the fire, again slightly smoking and burnt.

"Klara Nymann!"

Durmstrang School stood up, clapped and cheered as a skinny, red hair girl, rose from her sitting area and skipped towards McGonagall, shaking her hand and bowing to the students of the Great Hall before taking her seat.

Once more McGonagall's hand rose flatly in the air, waiting for the single last piece to come out of the fire. The fire brewed bright blue, black and white, swirling left and right rising higher than it had for the last two.

"I'll miss you Al." Scorpius patted Albus' back, with great assurance he would be picked.

Albus had a worried look on his face, and glanced back at his father who was smiling.

"And our final champion…" McGonagall had to pinch out the fire that was still burning on the piece of parchment that erupted from the goblet.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

"Good Job mate-… wait what?" Scorpius looked around him and everyone around the Great Hall erupted in cheers for him, pulling him out of his chair so he could go sit in the champions table.

"There's got to be a mistake?" Scorpius said as he approached McGonagall. He took one last look at Albus and his smile reached his cheeks, as he clapped vigorously.

Scorpius shook McGonagall's hand and sat next to Klara Nymann. Pondering confusedly at himself being chosen for the tournament, he missed the speech McGonagall had said, and the feast has begun in front of him.

* * *

"Me? This has got to be a mistake" Scorpius followed McGonagall down the hall, questioning his acceptance.

"Why me? I don't understand Professor."

"Scorpius, please. The goblet chooses by popular vote, you were the popular vote, therefore you were chosen. I'm sorry but there is no turning back on it. Rules are rules."

Scorpius stopped in his tracks and watched McGonagall stroll past the clock tower and onto the Quidditch field.


	5. Chapter 5: The Attack by the Lake

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 5: The Attack by the Lake

* * *

The Slytherin common room was filled with loud cheers, and clinking of tankards while the Slytherin's quidditch team surrounded themselves in banners with a large green serpent printed on the front.

The Slytherin team had won, yet again another match against Gryffindor. Albus caught the snitch when the score was seventy to sixty. He was standing high on one of the large arm chairs waving his fist in the air, clenched around the golden snitch.

Scorpius was beside Albus with his arm around him cheering along with the crowd.

"Bet Rose is upset huh?" Albus yelled over the loud people cheering ' _Slytherin – Slytherin_ '.

"I bet Christopher is moping around their common room right now." Albus yelled in reply.

Christopher was Gryffindor's seeker since his third year at Hogwarts. He played average, which was not good enough against Albus Potter.

"Ready for potions tomorrow?" Albus asked out.

"Definitely, then we can rub it in her face." Scorpius smiled.

* * *

The next day Albus and Scorpius met Rose in the library, who was studying her charms books quite intensively.

Her legs were crossed, and her hair was in a high ponytail. She was swishing her wand in front of a small plant, and scratching her head when nothing happened.

"What're you doing, Rose?" Albus asked, as the boys took their seat in front of her.

Rose gestured another swish of her wand, flicked it to the plant, and nothing happened. She gave out a great sigh of disappointment.

"Trying to make it grow." Rose said.

Albus took out a long roll of parchment, unraveled it and began to write his essay, on the centaurs for his divination class.

"How's Christopher holding up?" Scorpius laughed

Rose hit Scorpius over the head with a rolled up parchment and dropped down.

"He hasn't looked at me all day, I think you've upset him." Rose darted her eyes towards Albus.

Albus looked up from his writing and smiled, a very amusing smile, as if he had just achieved something he had been wanting to succeed.

* * *

Before lunch the three were standing quietly, hung over by the bridge that connected Hogwarts to the grounds outside of the school. Scorpius looked out of the bridge and onto the passing water that streamed from the school to the lake by Hagrid's.

Rose peered out over the edge of the bridge as well, but with a book in her hands on magical creatures.

Albus however seemed troubled in his thoughts as he stood with his back towards the side of the bridge.

Scorpius looked out towards the open body of water the stream of water below him connected to, and saw the waters waves rise even higher than the last time he was around it. Violent movements the water was making as it crashed onto the rocks, splashing back into the water.

"I've got to go do something." Albus said as he ran back into off the bridge and back into the school.

"Do _what_?" Scorpius asked.

"You know him, natural trouble maker." Rose said.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius walked across the bridge, and towards the empty field on the grounds. Rose perched herself by a tree and rested against it, continuing to read her book.

Scorpius stood in front of her, looking down the lake.

The two of them were quite silent, till sudden discussion came up from Rose about a magical creature that lived in the forbidden forest, and how she hoped they would touch on it in class.

"Unicorns are magnificent, aren't they?" Rose said. "I hope we find out more about them."

"What about werewolves? Those are interesting." Scorpius had one hand on his chin, pondering.

"My uncle was friends with a werewolf." Rose mentioned.

" _Friends_? With a _werewolf_?" Scorpius' mouth dropped.

"Moony." Rose giggled.

"What on earth are you talk-" Scorpius got interrupted by something that caught him completely off guard. His hands quickly clasped on his ears, and he looked frantically around him before looking at Rose with concern.

Rose's hands were clasped on her ears as well, and her book had fallen off her lap. The two stood up and looked around.

They finally released their ears from what sounded to be a loud screeching from the direction of the lake. Scorpius tugged on Rose's robes and pulled her in the direction towards the rocky side of the water.

Just before them was a large black puddle, melted with the rocks. As they got closer, they found this mysterious black figure to be the robes of a student.

The student was lying face down, and their arm stretched out towards the lake. The fingers of this student were reaching towards what looked to be a sort of plant.

The student had long light blonde hair, and pale skin. Her robe crest was that of a Hufflepuff.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" Scorpius' words shook with fear.

Rose dropped down beside the student and covered the girls' nose with her hand.

"She's breathing. We need to get her to the hospital wing." Rose said sternly, as her eyes followed the direction of the girls' arm. The girl's hand looked as if it was trying to grab something.

"Gillyweed." Rose said.

"What for?" Scorpius was still shaken.

When Professor McGonagall arrived with two other teachers who helped the student off the ground, and onto the stretcher, Scorpius and Rose couldn't help but notice the large dashes that were created on the other side of the girl. The rocks were left painted red, and professor McGonagall assured the two of them to not go near the lake for now.

* * *

During potions class Rose and Scorpius discussed quietly the events that happened earlier that day.

"Why gillyweed though?" Scorpius questioned softly.

Rose took a pinch of red mouse hair and dropped it into the cauldron. Stirring restlessly, she flipped the pages of her book and looked worriedly to Scorpius.

"What are you two on about?" Albus asked.

"You didn't hear, Albus? A girl was attacked by the lake this morning." Scorpius looked around him as he spoke, making sure no one could have heard him.

"Attacked? By who?"

"Or _what_." Scorpius added. "She was by the lake collecting gillyweed."

"Gillyweed?" Albus felt lost.

* * *

By lunch Scorpius and Rose were barely eating their meal. They were most concerned about the Hufflepuff girl's wellbeing, while wondering where Albus was, since he was nowhere to be found.

Rose kept herself buried in her books all day, flipping pages aggressively. Once she was done with that book, she took another out of her bag and began to read that one.

"I don't suppose you know where Potter is?" Scorpius asked Rose, but she was too busy reading she hadn't answered. "Alright."

Scorpius got up from his seat, and made his way out of the great hall, where Peeves flew right past him and started swinging his sword left and right humming a miserable tune.

He glided down the steps towards the dungeons when suddenly he was grabbed from the side of his cloak and pushed behind a wall where no one could see him.

A shine in his glasses glared at Scorpius from one of the torches that was lit behind them.

"Albus?" Scorpius questioned. "Why are you wearing glasses?"

Albus grabbed his glasses and folded them. "Reading. My father has terrible eyesight, but never-mind that. We need to discuss what happened today at the lake."

Albus let go of Scorpius, realizing his grip was a little too much than he wanted. Albus took out his wand, " _Lumos_ ".

Scorpius was lost. He tried to explain to Albus that he had already told him everything he knew about the attack. The girl screamed, she lied on the ground, and was reaching for gillyweed.

"Do you know what Gillyweed _is_ , Scorpius?" Albus questioned.

"I think- it turns you into a fish?" Scorpius said.

Albus explained to Scorpius, when his father (Harry Potter) attempted his second task, he had used gillyweed to breathe underwater.

"The task took place in the lake, and involved mer-people-things." Albus sounded confused at first, but reassured Scorpius about the gillyweed effects.

"You don't think?" Scorpius gulped.

"Take out your wand." Albus stepped back from Scorpius a few feet as he took out his wand. "Conjure light."

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"Just do it." Albus said seriously.

"Lumos." Scorpius whispered and a dim light was born from the top of his wand, but it wasn't good enough. "What exactly am I doing, Albus?"

Albus further explained how Rose had been studying intensely on the subject of the creature, Angara. She talked about the properties of the giant serpent, and its weakness; light. She directed Albus to help Scorpius with a spell that can help him against the giant creature, for it was looking to be his first task.

"Are they mad?" Scorpius yelled. "A giant-bloody-serpent. For the first task?"

"I know Scorpius. It wasn't all pixies and spiders when my father was in the tournament either. So we _have_ to get practicing."

* * *

The next day Albus and Scorpius met in an empty classroom on the third floor. Scorpius paced back and forth overwhelmed about battling an Angara. He tucked his rather long hair behind his ears and starred down at his wand anxiously.

"Alright. Remember what Mr. Flitwick taught us; Lumos Maxima." Albus said. "It will beam a large bright light in the area you point towards, and it should… well… you'll be okay." Albus stood across from Scorpius just about twenty feet away.

"Lumos Maxima." Albus said clearly and slowly. He pointed his wand towards Scorpius, and a slow beaming light grew from the tip of his wand, and grew bigger and brighter after each second. The light was so blinding Scorpius had to cover his eyes and peek through his fingers. He couldn't see anything but white light.

Suddenly the light dimmed out and he could see Albus' figure standing in front of him, with his wand at his side.

"Ready?" Albus asked.

"Lumos…Maxima." Scorpius yelled. "Lumos Maxima." "Lumos MAXIMA" Scorpius dropped his wand beside him infuriated. "Why can't I do it?"

Scorpius tried more times and continued to fail. There were a few times a small light grew from his wand, but nothing impressive. Eventually they gave up for the day, and went to the great hall to eat lunch.

* * *

The first task was in four days, with that note, Scorpius felt useless. He wasn't sure he could master a spell in a short amount of time. What if he failed? He would still be safe though because Professor McGonagall wouldn't allow a student to get hurt, or killed during the tournament, right? Although a student had already been seriously injured, maybe there are no promises.

The Hufflepuff girl walked into the great hall, bandaged from her shoulder to her hand, with stitches crossing down her cheekbones. A large group of Hufflepuff's stood up and took an arm out to welcome her back.

A small light brown-red hair girl took a seat across from Albus, looking tired and exhausted.

"Morning Lily." Albus said.

Lily dragged her head up and forced her eyes open, "Albus." Lily quietly said.

"What's wrong with you?" Albus asked.

"Mum won't leave me alone!" Lily waved her hands frantically in the air, pointing her wand in different directions, causing other students to flinch. "Dad is always busy at work, and James had already left. She is constantly sending owl's for me to come back home and help her with house work or to spend time with her shopping in _muggle malls_."

"What's a mall?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't even know!" Lily burst. "She flinches every time I write in my diary, Albus. How can I release my thoughts?"

Albus laughed lightly, then his eyes caught a rather small parcel between Lily's two books; Muggle Studies II, and Book of Spells IV.

"Lily, what's that?" Albus shifted the book on top of the parcel and pointed to it.

The parcel was rather small and flat, it was wrapped in brown paper with a thin red string that cross on each side of the package, tied off in a bow. There was a small card attached to it as well, that read ' _Albus Potter_ '.

"This?" Lily gripped the parcel out of its tight place and handed it to Albus. "Father gave this to me, to give to you when I was with mum yesterday. What is it do you think?"

"Dunno." Albus flipped open the small card and read it silently to himself, with Scorpius peaking over his shoulder knowingly.

-"Son, This has helped me in times when needed."

Albus untied the parcel and ripped open the brown paper carefully. It revealed to be a piece of old, blank parchment. "What's this rubbish?" Albus questioned.

Lily looked confused for a moment, then fell asleep onto her books.

* * *

The next few days were slightly more successful than the previous, in term of Scorpius's magic training with Albus.

"You have to relax Scorpius, or it won't work." Albus shuffled across the room, rubbing his messy hair.

"Try it again, speak clearly."

Scorpius readied himself behind a rather large window and pointed his wand in front of him.

"Lumos Maxima." A small light beamed lowly from his wand. Scorpius repeated this spell two more times and the light became slightly brighter and bigger.

Albus' face showed he was eager for Scorpius' success. Alas, Scorpius yelled out the spell once more and the light beamed quite bright, brighter than he had ever gotten it to be, and dimmed out again.

"You're making progress Scorpius that is important to note." Albus reassured him.

"The task is tomorrow Albus, What am I to do about the- you know- underwater situation?" Scorpius looked quite embarrassed he hadn't thought the full task through, and only the defense portion of it.

"That's settled, Rose has created a sort of potion-I think, for you to breathe underwater for a period of time. Long enough for you to finish your task of course."

"Thank god for her." Scorpius smiled.

* * *

Scorpius walked beside Albus to the courtyard where they met with Rose who was talking to Christopher in a flirty tone. Rose left Christopher and hustled towards the two boys. "How is training going you two?"

"Brilliant." Scorpius said with great disapproval towards Christopher.

"Great, I've got your supplies." Rose took out a skinny jar and plopped the substance into her hand.

It was a small green, seaweed looking substance that appeared to be slimy and smelled awfully like fish. Rose took Scorpius' hand and put the substance flat on it.

"Gross! What is this?" Scorpius look disgusted at whatever he was holding and smelled it. "Reminds me of that bloody polyjuice potion."

"It's gillyweed. Well- a substance of gillyweed." Rose stuffed the small jar back into her bag. "I mixed the substance gillyweed contained with another of air properties. You won't be turning into a fish, but you'll breathe underwater just the same." Rose stuffed the book she had under her arm back into her bag.

The book looked old and dirty, with some torn pages that must have let go from the binding because they were hanging slightly outside the book, compared to the rest of the pages.

"What book is _that_?" Albus asked.

"Nothing, something mum let me use this year." Rose quickly closed her bag, and ran off with it tucked under her chest.

"She didn't even look at Christopher 'one last time' before she ran off." Scorpius scowled. "And what am I to do with this in my hand?"


	6. Chapter 6: The First Task

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 6: The First Task

* * *

It was the day of the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts School. All the houses and teams from the visiting schools were grouped up in rather large stands that were perched from wooden planks in the middle of the lake. The air was chilling and the lurking smell of fish filled the air.

Professor Cormus was by the dock, directing students to the boats to join the tournament stands.

Scorpius and Albus found a boat for themselves, and two other Durmstrang students and sailed towards the larger stands that Professor McGonagall was standing on, along with the two other champions, Griffyn Hunt, and Klara Nymann.

Once they reached the stands, they noticed the injured Hufflepuff girl standing with Griffyn handing him some Gillyweed.

"Charming." Scorpius said to Albus.

Scorpius stood beside Griffyn, and awaited for their task to start.

"I'll go find Rose. Good luck." Albus hugged Scorpius and left to search for their friend.

Professor McGonagall stood on the tallest point of the stands, next to Hermione Granger who had a scroll rolled out in front of her.

"Attention please!" McGonagall yelled through her wand, which created an amplified sound.

The only thing that could be heard now was the crashing of the lake's waves.

"Today is the first day for our champions to battle for the Tri-Wizard Cup. We have from Ilvermorny School, Griffyn Hunt. From Durmstrang School, Klara Nymann. Lastly from Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy. Wish our champions luck for they must complete the task and find what they are looking for." Hermione said as she rolled her scroll and stuffed it into her cloak.

Professor Flitwick sounded the horn and Scorpius stuffed down the slimy green substance Rose handed him earlier, and jumped into the water.

In front of Scorpius was Griffyn, who was swimming quite fast with webbed feet and hands. Beside Scorpius was Klara who had a magic air bubble hovering over her mouth.

Scorpius however could breathe underwater somehow, he felt no pain from whatever transformation happened to him.

The cool water shocked his senses as he swam slowly onwards. The lake around him was filled with tall grass and plants swaying calmly, fish were swimming in the opposite direction past Scorpius, making him flinch with every living thing that got near him.

"I'll be okay… I'll be okay…" Scorpius said to himself.

He was frightened, he had no idea what would await him further in the water. As he continued to swim he frantically looked around him for living creatures that could be watching him. When seaweed touched his ankles, he flinched and swam closer to the surface.

He noticed Griffyn diving down the murky water into a black looking hole where the lake got deeper. Scorpius followed reluctantly, feeling shivers go down his spine as the area around him became grimy and opaque.

Low moaning sounds roared in the distance, and he lost sight of Griffyn. Scorpius took out his wand from underneath his swimsuit, shaking his arm, he held it in front of him. Something in the corner of his eye moved, but as Scorpius turned to look he couldn't see anything.

He felt blind, for the area around him was completely dark.

Ahead of him were a field of tall plants swaying back and forth, tangling their stems with each other. He moved the tall leaves with his arms still In front of him, getting lost in the maze of plants.

Finally, finding a small shed of light in the dark abyss he was swimming in, he saw an opening through the herbage, and continued to reach the light.

Below him were three stone pedestals, two with small objects rested upon them. Scorpius swam deeper through the plants, reaching an opening and looked at the rock pedestals. One pedestal was empty, but the other two contained a diamond-like stone.

Scorpius looked around him, wondering if it was safe to pick up the stone. Just as his hand hovered over the object, his fingers slid across the stone and he heard a loud grumbling sound, creating vibrations around him.

Scorpius quickly turned around and he noticed a long, dark brown, rusty looking snake swim around him. Suddenly a large tail appeared and swiped Scorpius in the stomach, knocking him back into one of the large rocks.

He felt a sharp feeling in his gut, and a sudden sharp pain lingered through his hand to his arm. His two fingers on his left hand were broken.

He shook his head, and held tightly on to his wand as he noticed a pair of eyes glowing in the distance, looking directly at him. The eyes were white and cloudy, as they approached closer to Scorpius. He noticed a long nose appear from the darkness around him, along with two rather large fang teeth.

Scorpius noticed it was the face of the giant snake, the Angara. Quickly he pushed himself with his good arm and darted towards the stone, snagging it, holding it tightly and swimming off.

The Angara was roaring loudly behind him, Scorpius could feel the presence of the beast grow closer. The snake darted towards Scorpius, forcing him to drop towards the depth of the water. Scorpius frantically searched for a place he could take shelter in. Quickly paddling his way, and entering a small tunnel, which was completely dark.

"Lumos" His wand illuminated the path ahead of him.

The tunnel was covered in green and white crust, and small fish that hurriedly swam away.

Scorpius swam as far as he could, reaching the bottom of the tunnel and pushing himself off the floor to gain speed and distance.

As Scorpius reached the exit, the Angara peaked through the tunnel with its mouth wide open, ready to attack.

"Stupify." Scorpius yelled, swallowing a large amount of water. The top of the tunnel caved in, dropping rocks and rubble onto the beast, which provoked him.

He swam, limping his arm he noticed Klara beside him swimming upward. The Angara created a nasty guttural sound and wrapped its tail around Klara, swiping her back from her place. Scorpius continued to swim faster, trying to get out of reach from the monstrous behemoth.

Yet, a crying realization conjured in Scorpius' mind that he couldn't let Klara alone with the beast. Scorpius turned around and swam towards the Angara, raising his wand poorly between his broken fingers, watching the poor girl be swung left and right.

The white cloudy eyes met Scorpius' bright green eyes, cocking his head slightly, sending itself towards Scorpius.

His arm shook as his wand pointed directly between the Angara's eyes.

"Lumos Maxima." Scorpius said, shaking as a small amount of light beamed out of his wand.

"LUMOS MAXIMA." A large beam of light illuminated from the tip of his wand, blinding the entire area around him, in a bright white light. The Angara screeched as it let go of Klara. The white cloudy eyes, contained drops of blood that streamed down the behemoths face. The creature fell downward as the depth of the water swallowed its giant, slithering body.

He watched Klara safely swim towards the surface, Scorpius followed her.

Releasing the pressure of the water, he took a deep breath as he reached air.

Loud cheers erupted from the stands, and he swam towards Rose and Albus. Albus helped him up on the wooden surface, Scorpius yelling in pain from his broken hand.

"You did it mate!" Albus yelled as he covered Scorpius in a warm towel.

"Scorpius! You were great! What happened to your hand?" Rose flew herself on Scorpius and wrapped her arms around him.

"Our champion for this round, Griffyn!" Headmaster McGonagall shouted.

* * *

Later that day, Scorpius was resting in the hospital wing, while the nurses were healing his hand. Beside him on the table was the stone he grabbed from the first task, and a healing potion he was ordered to drink every hour.

He picked up the prize, and spun it around between his fingers, analyzing the item.

The object was a dark grey stone, shaped like a diamond. There was also a snake that wrapped itself around the diamond.

"What is this?" Scorpius asked himself.

Suddenly Albus charged into the hospital wing with Rose. Albus stood beside the bed, and Rose sat down next to Scorpius.

"How're you feeling?" Rose said as she placed a hand on Scorpius' forehead.

"I'm not sick Rose, I just broke my fingers." Scorpius laughed and raised his two disfigured fingers to Rose.

"How'd that even happen?" Albus wondered.

Scorpius explained the battle between the Angara, Albus giving a proud approval of a smile when he heard Scorpius used the full force of the Lumos spell.

"I thought I could skip Herbology today, and spend time with you so you're not alone here." Rose explained.

"No, go on. Don't miss class, I'll be fine." Scorpius insisted.

Rose grabbed her books, including the old suspicious book Albus was asking about before, and started towards the door.

"What was the object?" Albus asked.

"How did you know there was one?"

"I've been talking to my dad since before the task." Albus explained. "The items you receive in the tasks give you clues for the next."

"Well if the clue is that there is another snake, I'm out." Scorpius said as he handed the object to Albus.

Albus looked at the object carefully, running his fingers along the body of the snake.

"What do you think of it, Albus?"

Albus was transfixed on the object, his eyes seemed to have gotten lost.

"I think…" Albus began, "Maybe… but not here."

Albus handed Scorpius the stone.

"When's the next task?" Albus asked.

"After winter break, why?"

"We'll go over it then."

* * *

After a few days of being in the hospital wing, and drinking nasty healing pots, Scorpius' hand had finally healed. Scorpius walked across the castle for the library, to catch up on homework.

He was shuffling through books on the shelves trying to find a book about Centaurs and Astronomy, but a sound between the shelves near him caught his attention. He pulled a book out and lifted it to his face, crouching slightly walking past the shelves till he heard the sounds.

"Really? You're asking _me_? I would _love_ to go!"

The voice sounded familiar. Just as the conversation ended, a tall Gryffindor boy walked out of the area and bumped into Scorpius.

"Woah, Sorry. Shouldn't hold your book that close to your face, you can't see what's in front of you."

The boy spoke with a honeyed voice, while walking away. Scorpius was left picking up the book from the floor.

"Scorpius?" It was Rose.

"Rose? What were you two talking about?" Scorpius asked.

Rose was curling her long red hair with the tip of her finger, leaning against the side of the bookcase, looking dazed.

"He asked me to the ball of course." Rose explained with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Great." Scorpius replied toneless.

The Yule Ball is a traditional ceremony that takes place during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, where food and entertainment would be given, as well as dancing and inviting friends.

"What is that dirty old book you keep carrying around?"

"Just a book for one of my classes." Rose responded anxiously.

"I've never seen one like that around Rose." Scorpius said curiously.

Scorpius tried to swipe the book from under her arm, but she was too quick. She switched the book to either hand and held onto it tightly behind her back.

"What you're up to? You're acting… odd." Scorpius whispered.

"Get to dinner." Rose shuffled around him and walked out of the library.

* * *

The great hall was filled with students laughing and cheering for their last week of the term. Griffyn was sitting down next to a group of girls, reciting his encounter with the Angara. Klara ran up to Scorpius, thanking him for not letting her deal with the Angara alone.

As he sat down to enjoy his dinner, the entire Slytherin table congratulated Scorpius for completing the first task, and explained how some of them made a bet that he couldn't do it. Feeling rather triumphant, Scorpius explained how he defeated the Angara alone.

Upon entering the Slytherin common room, he found a note on the bulletin about the Yule Ball.

 _-"The Yule Ball creates an opportunity to form friendships and memories. Ask one to attend the ball with you three weeks after the start of winter break. The ball is a formal party, all are expected to wear a formal attire. The ball will end at midnight – All three champions are required to begin the evening dance. –Headmaster McGonagall."_

"So who will you be asking?" Albus said in a low toned voice.

"You know who I want to ask- but I was too late." Scorpius said devastated. "What about you?"

"I've asked Amabel Longbottom, she's in Ravenclaw." Albus replied. "Her friend hasn't been asked yet though, Sabra."

"I suppose, she _is_ pretty."

* * *

The next day Scorpius headed towards the court yard to meet his class for the Hogsmeade trip. Everyone was dressed in their winter clothes, their scarves painted with the color of their houses, and grouped up in small cliques with their friends.

Albus was standing next to Amabel Longbottom.

Amabel Longbottom is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood's daughter. She had long silky blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Her character looked quite shy, yet playful. She was holding onto Albus' arm, talking about how much she couldn't wait to go to HoneyDukes and buy chocolate frogs, and glacial snowflakes.

Next to Amabel was Sabra. Sabra was also a Ravenclaw, and Amabel's close friend. Her eyes were a beautiful color of chartreuse green, and her shoulder length hair was sooty black. The dark blue colors of Ravenclaw, brought out her features magnificently to Scorpius.

Scorpius didn't have to introduce himself, Sabra already knew who he was from the goblet of fire. The two ambled along to Hogsmeade with their class.

Hogsmeade always seemed beautiful this time of year to Scorpius. The frosty ice that hung low from the shacks, the white powder snow that covered every inch of its unpleasant view. Children singing carols on the street, and others sharing candy. There was a massive Christmas tree next to the 'Three Broomsticks' a famous local wizarding pub.

The four opened the door with a loud creak and jingle, just before being greeted by Madam Rosmerta (The owner) and ordering four large butterbeers.

The foaming butterbeers filled their stomachs with a warm feeling of a happiness as each gulp devoured the liquid butterscotch.

Sabra and Scorpius talked for hours on their trip, discussing classes and facts that only came from books. She was also interested in his battle from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. After a few butterbeers and discussion, Scorpius had finally asked Sabra to go to the Yule Ball with him, without hesitation she said yes.

* * *

"Yes! Albus she said yes!"

"I was there, I heard it." Albus said with a grin.

"Term ends tomorrow, then two more weeks till the ball." Scorpius suddenly remembered his diamond stone he had gotten from the first task. "What about the stone, Albus?"

"I have a thought, a suspicion. Just give me time for now." Albus said anxiously.

It took a while for Scorpius to fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about going to the ball with Sabra, but yet still seething over Christopher asking Rose.

He looked at his diamond shaped stone one last time, running his fingers along the skeleton of the snake, "What was Albus' suspicion?" Concluding his pondering for the night, he rested the stone under his pillow. "Nox."


	7. Chapter 7: Yule Ball Mishap

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 7: Yule Ball Mishap

* * *

Hogwarts was nearly empty, most students had left for winter break to spend time with their families, including Rose. Scorpius and Albus decided to stay, so they could get their essay done for Divination.

"Centaurs practice divination in the movement of planets and stars. They narrow their predictions with herbs and looking for specific shapes in the fumes… are-are you getting this?" Albus stuck his nose up from his book and peered over at Scorpius.

"Huh? Yea, writing it down." Scorpius quickly picked up his quill and started jotting notes down on his parchment.

"Scorpius, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Then why did she say yes?" His head hung low.

"She's a girl, they say weird things sometimes." Albus explained. "Once, Amabel, she told me her pixie puffs were stolen by Nargles a few days after we went to Hogsmeade."

Scorpius gave a lifeless look at Albus.

"Nargles…?" Scorpius mimicked.

"Well yea, who has heard of those right? Weird things."

* * *

Scorpius and Albus went back to their dormitory after completing their Centaurs and Divination essay. Christmas was just around the corner, so they decided to use some magic and decorate their tree. The two boys and one other Slytherin girl were the only people of Slytherin house who stayed at Hogwarts during the break.

The girl, Remilia, assisted on their tree decoration, till the dark common room of Slytherin house was lit by shades of red, green, and yellow.

Scorpius tied a letter to his owl, Oria, and had it sent to his father. Albus had already received his letter from his parents, and hadn't opened it yet.

They sat across each other leaning against the arm chairs eating candy they bought from Hogsmeade. They attacked the Pumpkin Fizz that tasted similar to pumpkin juice, mouthwatering treacle fudge, chocolate cauldrons, and chocolate frogs that contained a special wizard card with every package.

The two boys had nothing to worry about that day, for they just eat themselves full, and fallen asleep by the fire that roared beside their Christmas tree.

* * *

"Scorpius wake up!" Albus yelled shaking Scorpius awake.

"What?" Scorpius pulled his covers and stood up to meet Albus.

"Presents!" Albus yelled.

The two boys rushed down the winding stairs to their common room, and in front of them were three small piles of Presents wrapped in green, black and gold paper.

They rushed over to their piles, and got comfortable as they opened each gift.

Scorpius opened a gift from Rose that contained an assortment of candy and a letter asking how he was, and talking about her trip at home.

Albus received an assortment of candy from Rose as well, yet instead of fudge, his were caramel.

Mr. Malfoy's present to Scorpius was a long lovely sweater, a scarf, some snacks and some gold to be used at 'The Three Broomsticks'.

His present to Albus was the same certificate to 'The Three Broomsticks', which could be redeemed to buy anything in their shop.

Mr. Potter's gift was a certificate to be used at 'HoneyDukes', and to Albus a brand new broomstick.

It was a sleek dark wood, nicely trimmed broom, the straw ends were perfectly sleeked together with no fraying.

"Wow, that's the new broomstick people have been talking about!" Scorpius said in amazement, and a mouthful of treacle fudge.

* * *

After opening their presents and eating loads of candy, they decided to walk mindlessly around the castle. Being around the castle was much more fun and less frightening without the surveillance of many teachers and students roaming around.

They waited on the revolving staircases, going wherever it lead them, and opening doors they've never opened before. There was one particular door on the third floor that caught their eyes. They darted towards it, and slammed into its wooden structure and stone handle. They grabbed on to the large circular handle and tried to push it open.

"It's locked." Albus said hopelessly.

"Alohomora." Scorpius whisked his wand, and the lock clicked from its place.

"You're brilliant." Albus said as he nudged the door open slightly.

"I wonder why it was locked." Scorpius asked.

The room appeared to be empty, with little light seeping through the windows, and desks that were pushed to the sides of the room.

"An old classroom?" Scorpius wondered.

They walked farther down and noticed a large, almost rectangular spot where dust hadn't gathered much, as if something had been here before.

"What an eerie place this is." Albus said.

"It's dark, and cold. Sums up my feelings pretty well right about now. I miss mom. She loved Christmas, she would over decorate, dad would tell her to stop but he secretly loved it."

Scorpius reached into his pocket, and slowly took out the stone from the first task, and held it tightly in his hands, trying to hold back tears that tried to force its way out.

Albus reached over and grabbed onto Scorpius' hand, releasing his fingers slowly and grabbing onto the stone.

They both looked at each other, just feet apart. Albus opened his palm and held the stone between them.

Albus began hissing in odd notes that Scorpius couldn't understand. The stone lifted itself from Albus' hand, hovering between their faces. The small snake that wrapped itself around the stone, slithered up the body of the object and disappearing through a small hole at the top. Suddenly the four triangles of the diamond stone opened, and a glowing thing appeared from the top of it. The lights shined in white and gold, and it was a tiny glowing ball of light the emerged from the top of the stone.

The two boys, mesmerized, looked at the stone in its entirety, before it completely disappeared.

"Was that…" Albus said.

"A star?" Scorpius completed.

"Wait, you spoke parseltongue to it?"

Albus looked away for a slight moment, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"How did you know, Albus?"

"I'm not sure, it's like a second language that comes instinctively to me. I can almost feel when it is necessary. My father told me stories about his second year at Hogwarts, so I decided… well maybe…"

"You're brilliant Albus!" Scorpius cut him off.

Scorpius jumped onto Albus, wrapping his arms tightly around his.

* * *

The next few days Scorpius and Albus remained in their corridors, unless they wanted dinner or lunch in the great hall. Packages came for both of the boys from their fathers, sending suits for the Yule Ball that was only a week away.

Besides worrying about the approaching Yule Ball, they constantly looked at the little opened stone, and pondering what it all meant. Suddenly, Scorpius lifted his head and sprung off his mattress, digging through his chest.

"What on earth Scorpius?" Albus said bewildered.

Scorpius shuffled through his sweaters, chocolate candy, school books and finally reached his rolled parchment that had his essay about Centaurs and Divination.

He quickly unwrapped the string that kept the scroll tight, and unrolled it on his bed. His eyes fluttered with each sentence, as he ran his finger down the parchment, trying to read what he was looking for.

"Aha! Take a look!" Scorpius gestured Albus.

The two hovered over the parchment.

"Observing the movements of the planets, moons, and stars, Centaurs believe in their excellent divination skills to predict the future." Scorpius read out loud.

"Okay…?" Albus scratched his head.

"Centaurs are magical creatures, known as beasts by the Ministry, that reside in the Forbidden Forest!" Scorpius shook Albus by his shoulder.

"The Forbidden Forest, Albus. That's the next task."

"The Forest, what do you suppose is in there?" Albus asked.

"I don't know, but I'm afraid to find out."

* * *

Over the next few days, students began to reappear at Hogwarts for the Yule Ball. People were frantically asking for dates, and looking for suits and dresses to wear. Albus was sitting in the great hall next to Amabel and Sabra. Scorpius ran towards them, and sat next to her.

"Ready for the ball, tomorrow?" Sabra asked Scorpius.

"If ready means completely incompetent of dancing, then yes." Scorpius stuffed his face with eggs and toast.

As he lifted his head, he noticed across from him was Rose sitting next to Christopher. His arm was extended around her neck, fixing his hair with his other hand. Scorpius gripped his fork till his knuckles turned white, and bent the handle.

Albus punched Scorpius' arm from behind the girls, and darted him a look. "S-T-O-P" He mouthed.

Just as Scorpius looked away, another tap on his back was welcomed. It was Klara, the champion from Durmstrang School.

Scorpius stood up, and walked a small distance with Klara away from the table.

"Yea?" Scorpius asked.

"I just wanted to thank you once more. I feel like I should tell you for what you did, but the next task includes flying." Klara fiddled with the hem of her skirt, looking oddly nervous. She bowed lightly to Scorpius and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

His ran his hand down the cheek she pecked, and watched her walk away.

"What was that?" Albus appeared behind Scorpius.

"Flying. The next task is flying."

"Flying? Mate, you can't fly." Albus said.

"I know, what am I going to do?" Scorpius sat down at an empty chair next to him.

"You know, James has been home all break. Maybe I can ask him to help you out a bit?" Albus offered.

Later that night Albus wrote a letter to James;

 _-"James, How is your Christmas going? I hope mom has taken it easy on Lily, she's been annoyed by these 'muggle malls' she keeps dragging her to. Anyways, I was wondering if you could stop by Hogwarts before break, and help teach my friend Scorpius to ride a broom. It's quite urgent. Thank you – Albus. P.S What is this blank parchment father sent me?"_

He sealed the letter, and tied it to his owl who flew away in the night.

* * *

The next day, Albus and Scorpius were trying on their new suits and trying to fix their ties.

"I don't understand, under… to the side… over…" Scorpius got tangled up in his tie, Albus had to help him straighten it.

They both wore formal black suits with a white undershirt. They nearly looked identical if it wasn't for the hair colour.

Scorpius and Albus walked out of the dungeons and towards the great hall where they met with Sabra and Amabel.

Sabra kept her hair straight and silky, she wore a long green dress that tightened around her hips, and scooped at the neck.

Amabel curled her long blonde locks, and dressed in a fluffy pink and white gown.

Scorpius took Sabra's hand and escorted her towards the main entrance. They could hear chattering of students all around them, and teachers trying to break up students who were getting too close.

"Ah there you are Malfoy, the dance will begin shortly. Prepared?" Professor McGonagall directed Scorpius towards the entrance doors of the great hall to stand in line behind Griffyn and Klara, who both had their dates by their side.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Scorpius responded.

"Good."

Entering from the left wing hall way was a girl so beautiful, it made Scorpius drop his head and stare into a deep gaze.

She wore a long yellow dress that was tight as her waist, but puffed outwards below. It had jewels that dressed in a pattern along her breast, and her long curled red hair dropped delicately in front of her. She walked graciously like an angel, and Scorpius couldn't detach his eyes from her.

"Rose?" Scorpius cried out, swallowing his thoughts, and trying to regain consciousness to the real world.

"Scorpius! You clean up well." Rose walked over and put her arms around his neck.

Suddenly a tall, dirty blonde man with a smirk of a smile walked over and grabbed onto Rose's arm.

"Shall we?"

Christopher walked Rose off into the great hall, giving one last look at Scorpius.

"She looked amazing." Scorpius continued to stare at the closed door Rose walked through.

"Sorry?" Sabra asked.

"Oh… nothing."

"Alright champions, it's time!" Professor McGonagall opened the right door to the great hall and gestured the champions to walk onward.

Scorpius followed the people in front of him, holding onto Sabra's hand. Loads of people were clapping as they entered the great hall with their dates. He continued onward till he reached the inner circle and the music began to play. The three champions began to dance with their dates, along with a few teachers who had stepped in.

Scorpius placed his hands on Sabra's hips, and her arms around his neck. They slowly swayed to the slow music, barely looking at each other. Scorpius could see Albus giving him a thumbs up on his dancing skills from the side. Albus then joined in and started dancing with Amabel.

The girls' dresses swayed outwards as they were pun by their dates, and the music picked up speed slowly.

Rose joined in to dance with Christopher in view of Scorpius. Christopher held onto her hips and rhythmically moved with her body.

"You think you're going to win the tournament?" Sabra asked, but Scorpius was barely paying attention. He couldn't stop watching over Rose and Christopher.

"Scorpius?"

"Huh? Yea, maybe."

"Maybe? I thought you really wanted to join the tournament. You had Albus gain people's votes after all."

Scorpius, still watching over Rose, quickly understood what Sabra said and confused turned to look at her.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You asked Albus to gain people's votes so you could win the tournament for your school. Of course, you're a Malfoy, everybody thought it was possible- you did well on your first task anyway."

"Albus told people to vote for me?" Scorpius looked over at Albus who was spinning Amabel and smiling.

Scorpius couldn't understand, Albus knew he didn't want to be in the tournament, yet he asked people to vote for him anyways. Was this a plot so Albus wouldn't be chosen to be in the tournament, so he wouldn't be compared with his father? Scorpius suddenly felt upset, and even more so when he looked up and saw Christopher kiss Rose a light kiss.

Scorpius' face felt hot, and his hands started to feel sweaty. He quickly let go of Sabra and walked out of the great hall and headed towards the staircase by the east wing.

He sat by the cold staircase, the wind blowing directly through his hair from the open window. He covered his face with his hands, trying to contain whatever emotions was building up inside him. His best friend lied to him, and the girl he likes kissed someone else. Suddenly he had more to worry about, with that and the two tasks he had to complete.

Scorpius walked up to the window and leaned against the open frame, letting the cool breeze relax him. He took a few deep breaths, as his silver blonde hair blew away from his face. He threw his jacket off, and unbuttoned the top buttons of his dress shirt.

Suddenly he heard a small whimper. The sounds grew louder, as small feet came running towards his side of the corridor. Scorpius turned around, waiting for the expecting, mysterious whimpering to appear.

"Rose?" Scorpius watched as Rose appeared from the corner, with wet eyes and a sorrowful face. She walked over to Scorpius leaning against the window frame beside him.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked, concerned.

"I left to wash up, and when I came back I noticed him snogging another girl. Apparently she was his date too." Rose choked slightly on her words, as tears blew to the side of her face from the wind.

"How could he? He won't get another chance…" Rose said.

Scorpius put his arm around her waist, comforting her the best he could. Yet he couldn't help but feel happy that Christopher was no longer of Rose's interest.

The two leaned against the opened windows, starring into the night sky with the moon light beaming down on the lake by Hogwarts. The corridor was darkened, the dark blue light coming from the moon lingered inside, and they were alone. Her head rested on his shoulder, as she cried herself dry and suddenly felt happier she had someone like Scorpius to have around.


	8. Chapter 8: Mending What is Broken

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 8: Mending What is Broken

* * *

The next day Albus ran up to Scorpius with the letter back from James. He waved it around in the air, explaining how James would love to visit Hogwarts again, and teach Scorpius to fly. Yet Scorpius hadn't forgiven him for being the reason he is in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but for the sake of his second task; he accepted James arrival.

"Scorpius… I'm sorry. I had my reasons." Albus cried out.

"Did you want to finish me off? 'Cus that Angara sure almost did." Scorpius scoffed.

"Here…" Albus shuffled around in his chest, and grabbed his older broomstick and handed it to Scorpius.

"I'm mad at you."

"Take it anyways – You won't win any tournament with a school owned one."

Scorpius grabbed the handle, trying to keep angry, being delighted he has just gotten a new broom.

* * *

Scorpius walked over to the Quidditch field. The grassy grounds were still covered in ice and snow blankets. The wind kept blistering cold, and his nose ached as it turned a bright red color. Scorpius stomped his way through the snow, to the middle of the field.

Suddenly a swirl of color formed in front of him, mixing the snow with the wind around it. Standing In front of him was an older man with untidy brown wavy hair, and large circular glasses. He wore a black scarf and gloves, holding a broom on one hand, and fixing his glasses with the other.

"Apparition always messes with my glasses…. Ah! There you are, Scorpius! Pleasure." His thin arm stretched out and reached Scorpius' hand firmly.

"Hello James, it's been a while."

James gave Scorpius a soft welcoming look, pushing his glasses up from the tip of his nose, and throwing his broomstick in front of him.

"Well, I hear you want to learn how to fly, do ya?" James smiled, "Well I can sure help you out there."

James Potter Jr played as the seeker for his Gryffindor Quidditch team, since his first year at Hogwarts. He stopped playing for his house when he reached his fifth year, joining the London Quidditch team as their seeker. He won them the Quidditch world championship after two years, then retired to join work at the ministry with Teddy Lupin.

* * *

"Mount your broom, Malfoy." James said with a jocular smile.

Scorpius mounted his broom that levitated a few feet above the ground. His hands clenched the handle, and he kindly kicked off the ground. Scorpius elevated higher and higher, tipping off his broom a bit from his trembling arms.

"Great, now let's talk position." James elevated off the ground to Scorpius' height, and flew next to him.

"Fix your arms like this – and your back like this." James exhibited fair posture for flying.

Scorpius lowered his back slightly, and bent his elbows, clutching the broom a lot less tight than before that he could feel the tension in his fingers loosen.

James gave a small speech about concentration on flying with the broom, and turning direction. He flew across the quidditch field a fair amount of times, watching Scorpius mimic his excellent skills.

Scorpius' turns were not as sharp, and his arms were still wobbly; but he gained improvement with every lap he did around the field.

* * *

James had trained Scorpius for hours that day and the next few, that Scorpius' hands had become numb and blistery.

Scorpius sat at the dining table, eating his lunch slowly, grabbing his fork with the few fingers that didn't feel like they were going to fall off.

"He's still got you training?" Rose asked.

"He had to go back to the Ministry yesterday. Though he was quite helpful, I'm pretty glad it's over. Look at my fingers!" Scorpius lifted his hands in front of Rose. They were red and purple, with small bubbling soars around his palm and finger.

Rose grabbed one of his hands looking at the blisters, till she caught eyes will Christopher walking past their table. He had two girls walking magnetically to his side, giving devastation for Rose. His head twisted slightly as he looked back at Rose, wryly.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked.

"I will be – He wouldn't leave me alone after the ball." Rose looked annoyed and weak. "You really helped me that night, Thank you." Rose showed a half smile and dropped his hand on his lap.

"Where is Albus?" Rose continued awkwardly.

"Bloody hell do I know." Scorpius stuffed his pumpkin juice filled tankard in his mouth.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it maliciously Scorpius, you know that. You two are like brothers. I bet he sometimes prefers you over James." Rose laughed.

* * *

Later that day, Scorpius was starting to worry about Albus. He wasn't to be found in Herbology or Potions class, nor the dormitory. Scorpius went searching about the castle, he searched in the bathroom, the library, and just from knowing Albus, the restricted section as well. Maybe he had gone home?

Scorpius walked along the empty corridors past the restricted area of the library, and saw a door ajar. The desolate corridor was dark and creepy. Large spider webs took their homes on the corners of the ceiling, and the windowsills. The dark moonlight shone through the painted windows, and large shadows of birds flew on the ground where the light touched.

Scorpius skulked along the corridor, holding his wand ahead of him.

"Lumos."

He edged onward, finally placing his hand on the slightly opened door, and pushing it.

The same eerie and deserted room Scorpius had been in with Albus during Christmas, stood around his feet.

A small boy sat in the middle of the room, staring at one side of the wall with a small light floating in front of him.

"Albus? What are you doing in here?" Scorpius walked up to Albus, shining his wand behind his head.

"I feel terrible." Albus responded.

"So you sit in an empty corridor alone?" Scorpius seated himself next to Albus. "This floor used to be forbidden you know?"

Scorpius flicked his wand softly, and the small ball of light fluttered off his wand and relaxed itself in the air.

"Dumbledore kept the mirror of Erised in this very room." Scorpius placed his hand over the light dusty spot the mirror used to stand. "If one so happened to look in the mirror, it would show their deepest desires."

"Deepest desires?" Albus repeated.

"Yes. If you looked into the mirror…" Scorpius paused "What would _you_ see?"

Albus pondered for a while, as if the question was one, very hard to answer.

"I think… I'd lead a normal life. Where people would disregard I'm a Potter."

"You acquired great attributes from him you know? Just because you didn't defeat the… you-know-who… doesn't mean you aren't a brave person, and a great friend."

Scorpius fidgeted with his wand, and put his arm around Albus.

"You've done great things, Albus. Who's to say you won't keep doing them?"

The room grew silent, the sound of the driving rain hammered on the windows and ceiling above them. A pensive mood permeated the room, and Albus felt repentant.

"What would you see?" Albus questioned.

"I'd be on the Quidditch team. Best beater in the world maybe?" Scorpius laughed. "What I want most though," Scorpius felt a sudden ache, "Is to continue my life with someone. For her to finally realize that I care about her more than she thinks."

Albus understood instantly but Scorpius meant.

"Scorpius, I feel quite guilty, for putting you through this… you know… the tournament. You're a great wizard, you just don't understand that yet. I couldn't go through what my father went through years ago. I didn't quite think it completely through."

A feeling of forgiveness drove through Scorpius, and the two remained still in the cold empty room, reflecting on their thoughts, looking out at the ghostly mirror of Erised.


	9. Chapter 9: The Treacherous Second Task

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 9: The Treacherous Second Task

* * *

The sun had finally peaked through the dense dirty clouds, thawing Hogwarts of its thick snow and ice.

Students were flocked together, pacing themselves around the castle, leaving the grounds through the south bridge headed towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Schools were shouting their champions name in unison.

Scorpius carried his newly acquired broom down the steep hills, to meet the rest of the school and begin his second task.

A large man with a long, tangled beard appeared before him. He puffed out his chest, and looked down on Scorpius and Albus.

"Best keep safe. Creatures in there don' like ter be bothered." Hagrid said quite uneasily.

"He'll be great." Albus reassured.

The two staggered to the edge of the forest, residing next to the two other champions, Klara and Gryffin, and Headmaster McGonagall.

His mouth felt dry, and he breathed heavily. The forest gave off a frightening sinister aura, which petrified Scorpius in his place. The trees were large and droopy, they moved in different directions as if on its own. Any shed of light was suppressed at the point of entrance, and loud grating shrieks came from within the unholy area.

Scorpius lifted his broom, allowing it to levitate a few feet off the ground. Hesitantly he climbed over it, trying to remember everything James had taught him. Sounds became muffled in his ears, as worry started to drain him. Yet a feeling of confidence energized him when he remembered how he handled the first task, and suddenly everything around him came back into focus, and the horn sounded.

Scorpius kicked off from the ground, flying rather fast past the large trees and muddy ground. Griffyn and Klara were flying side by side, giving each other intense looks as Gryffin gained height, trying to surpass her.

Scorpius lightly turned his broom, avoiding branches and large plumes of gas that emitted from the plants.

The forest seemed quiet, which was a bit odd to Scorpius. The wind blew loudly in his ears as he rushed forward, then suddenly the trees began to sway in different directions, creaking loudly and shaking off its leaves.

Suddenly a large bird flew past Scorpius, missing his head by a hair. Then another bird flew by him, creating what Scorpius thought to be loud screams.

He took a look behind him, trying to paint a picture of the bird that almost swatted him.

As he turned his head to look where he was going, his eyes widened and an incredulous feeling conjured throughout his body.

It had long, extended feathered wings, with large vulture legs that opened up towards Scorpius. Its body was a dusty brown color, with matching scars that cut throughout its entire body. Its chin was pointed, and the eyes were a deep yellow. This rather large bird, was a harpy.

Scorpius quickly turned his broom just missing the harpy's long, sharp claws. Instantly he ducked under some fat tree branches that wrestled in front of him.

Shortly, a large swarm of harpy's gathers around Scorpius, screeching with opened claws, darting towards his head.

He quickly turned, and ducked over and under tree branches as each harpy was maneuvered around. Finally a large scrape created by one of the harpy's, dashed on Scorpius' arm.

He pressed his hand over his wound, feeling blood soak his robe. He quickly decided to descend from the sky, for there were too many harpy's for him to face.

Scorpius quickly lowered his broom, tumbling to the ground still holding onto his arm. He looked above him, and the swaying tree's swallowed the blue sky, and the harpy's continued to fly forward.

* * *

Scorpius decided to gain distance on his feet, before ascending on his broomstick so suddenly. He grabbed his broom and began walking.

His feet splashed in the puddles of water, and stuck to the small mud holes in the dirt. The wind stormed, sweeping Scorpius' long silver blonde hair across his muddy disheveled face.

The forest began to whirl with an unwanted presence, Scorpius never felt more vulnerable.

As he continued to walk through the forest, Scorpius stopped in his tracks when he thought he heard something… "Did someone call my name?" Scorpius wondered.

It seemed the sound of his name grew louder, which forced him to tread faster through the thick branches and leaf piles.

Gaining speed, with his broom pointed out, he became mesmerized with the sound. He had to figure out what it was.

Without warning a large tree branch broke and fell in front of Scorpius. He frantically looked around and above him, hoping there would be no harpy's.

Yet a harpy wasn't the only creature in the Forbidden Forest he had to worry about.

Instantly a large thump vibrated in front of him, and he was standing face to face with a large, eight legged, hairy creature.

"A-an Acromantula?" Scorpius felt a long shiver force down his spine.

The creature tapped its legged forward, offensively. Scorpius shuffled back and carefully slid out his wand from inside his robe. He aimed quickly at the tree branches above him, "bombarda!" a small explosion of dirt and bark created a large area of smoke, allowing Scorpius to get a head start away from the creature.

Scorpius dropped his broomstick and took off into the woods. He ran, periodically looking behind him and jumping over stumps and branches as he got deeper into the forest.

The spider kept pace behind Scorpius, tapping its hairy legs in long strides.

He extended his arm out behind him, shifting his head in different directions to see where he was going.

"Confringo!" A large firebolt blasted in the direction of the spider, missing and engulfing a leaf pile into flames.

Scorpius ran with his robe flying behind him. He looked back once more at the creature, whose multiple eyes were starring darkly into his, and tripped downhill on a large root. He tumbled down, and landed hard on his stomach.

He reached out his dirty hand and snatched his wand. Pushing himself off the ground, as he heard the same sound from before, amplified as if he had gotten closer.

"Scorpius!"

Scorpius crawled a short distance, before fixing his balance and ran under a small tunnel of branches and leaves.

He raised his arm in front of his face, blocking out the thorns and hovering branches. He followed the sound, running fast till finally he reached an opening and saw where the sound was coming from.

A short, red haired girl, tied up and covered in dirt rested against a rather thick tree trunk.

"Rose?" Scorpius scampered towards Rose, falling at his knees next to her.

"Why are you here? Who did this to you?" Scorpius sat there with momentary confusion.

"Scorpius, behind you! Untie me!" Rose bawled.

The large, intimidating Acromantula jumped a high distance, landing on all eight legs and darted for the two.

Scorpius held out his wand, and a bright blue spark broke the ropes that held Rose captive. She quickly grabbed the wand from inside her Gryffindor robe and pointed it at the spider.

" _ARANIA EXUMAI_."

A thick blast of pale blue rushed at the spider, blowing the creature back on its feet, far away from their distance.

"You're brilliant." Scorpius huffed.

* * *

Rose brushed herself off, and fixed her posture. She carried an agonizing look on her face as she hugged Scorpius.

"Christopher. He said he just wanted to talk, next thing I knew I woke up to him using the ' _Incarcerous'_ spell on me."

Scorpius cleared the falling tears from Rose's face.

"We have to keep moving, that isn't the only creature I've encountered here…" Scorpius grabbed onto Rose's hand and they both hurried forward into the forest.

Their robes were soaked in mud, dragging along the ground picking up dirt. Scorpius held onto the gash in his arm, moaning in deep pain once the feeling settled in.

"Why are you always bleeding, Scorpius? Let me look at it." Rose pulled up Scorpius' sleeve, and pressed her wand against the wound.

Scorpius yelled in pain. "Ah! Why are you pressing on it?"

"Hold still. _Vulnera Sanentur_." Slowly the blood began to dry and disappear, and the wound shrunk till all that was left was clear, healthy skin. "Sorry, new spell."

Scorpius looked at his arm, with amazement.

"New spell? I haven't even heard of this spell. It's seriously advanced, where did you even…"

"Never mind that, let's keep going, I think I hear something."

"If it's another spider, you can have him." Scorpius continued walking behind Rose.

* * *

They walked for more than half an hour, in the eerie forest. Their legs were getting tired, and their breath grew short. They had gotten lucky to not meet with any other creatures of the forest, until now.

A thundering clicking sound echoed in the woods. Tree branches were being shifted, and leaves were being crunched.

"What was that?" Rose said nervously.

"Who are you!" A guff, disembodied voice was heard from the distance.

Scorpius ran in front of Rose, holding an arm out trying to protect her from the angle's he couldn't see. They both took out their wands and waited defensively.

"Why are you in my forest!" The deep mysterious voice grew closer.

A booming galloping sound appeared on top of the hill across from them.

A rather large creature with the upper body of a man, and lower body of a horse stood like a statue in front of them, holding a bow and arrow defensively in front of him.

"Answer!" The horseman demanded.

"We're students!" Scorpius stuttered in fear.

The horse pulled back the string of his bow, and looked heavily at Scorpius and Rose.

"Why must you students trespass on our home? We were given rights to this forest years before you two!"

Scorpius and Rose shuffled backwards, with the intention of turning around and finding a new exit to the forest.

"We-We were ju-just leaving…" Rose cried out.

They turned around and hastily walked back on their old trail, when suddenly;

"No." The horseman aimed his bow at the two, "If I let you go, it will only send a message I don't want received. You must be punished." The strings of the bow creaked as he pulled it far back, and released it shooting an arrow directly at Rose. Scorpius extended his arm, taking the blow of the arrow in his shoulder.

Scorpius cried in pain, and Rose raised her wand. "Stupify!" bright red beams sprung from the tip of Rose's wand and shot towards the Centaur. He trotted side by side, avoiding the blows.

The Centaur readied his bow, and shot another arrow directly towards Scorpius' chest.

"PROTEGO!" The arrow broke in half when it reached Rose's shield.

She grabbed onto Scorpius' robe and pulled him into the opposite direction of the Centaur. They ran quickly, shielding as many arrows as they could.

They began to run downhill when suddenly they reached a large cliff that made them stop by the edge.

"We can't jump! We'll never make it!" Rose yelled out hopelessly.

Scorpius paced around trying to think of something to do. "Accio Velox!" Scorpius shouted.

Rose pointed her wand in the sky, sending red sparks above the drooping trees.

The Centaur walked towards the two, pulling his arrow back.

Scorpius and Rose tried to walk backwards, but their feet were at the edge.

Scorpius quickly looked down the cliff, and grabbed Rose as he jumped down.

He ascended back up, riding his Velox broomstick. They swiftly flew past the Centaur and towards the exit of the Forbidden Forest.

The Centaur ran closely behind them, throwing arrows that missed slightly.

"Hurry Scorpius!" Rose said.

Scorpius didn't care about the obstructing branches and plumes, he hastily targeted the small light that grew bigger in the distance.

* * *

He finally reached the end of the cluster of trees, sighing with a great sense of relief. Slowing his broomstick's speed, an arrow lashed his broom, and Scorpius and Rose flipped off it, falling from the sky.

They quickly picked themselves up, and a large round thump smacked the ground beside them. They looked up, shocked to see a massive, dense branch steady itself above their heads and begin to smash down. They both rolled over, missing the blow of the branch.

"The Whomping Willow?" Rose yelled as she ducked a swinging branch.

"As if this couldn't get any better!" Scorpius said as he flung his body to the right, as a large branch swooped down.

Scorpius hurried towards Rose, holding her hand and pushing her to the left, and pulling her to the right, trying to maneuver the Whomping Willow's aggressive branches.

The Centaur reached the edge of the forest, wearing a cynical smile and holding his bow tightly.

"Say goodbye."

Rose threw her wand towards the Centaur and yelled, "SECTUM SEMPRA."

The Centaur fell back, dropping his bow, and squirming around the grass. Deep gashes continued to appear around the Centaur's body, as blood spilled from each wound.

Scorpius grabbed Rose and pulled her to a safe area outside of the Whomping Willows reach. They fell backwards, watching the Centaur scream in pain, until screams couldn't be heard anymore.

Rose became hysterical and buried her face into Scorpius' chest. He held onto her dirty, wet robes keeping his eyes on the Centaurs twitching body.

The two were covered in dirt, drenched in water and mud, scraped and bleeding, feeling alarmed and petrified. Yet something about this moment, made them both feel safe with each other.

Rose looked up at Scorpius' grubby face and disheveled hair. His green eyes were clouded with fear and surprise, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her body. She grabbed onto the side of his face, leaning forward and sharing a fervently magical moment Scorpius' would never forget.

As their lips touched, everything around them seemed to disappear, the pain from the wound inflicted by the Centaur's arrow seemed to have vanished. A feeling of warm euphoria pervaded his stomach, and his heart began thumping. His arms felt loose, but he didn't let go of her.

Their lips slowly separated, and they looked into each other's eyes. His face turned pink, and he felt devoted to her.

A large yellow light floated from the grounds, and a giant man with his long tangled beard appeared, with a skinny older woman in dark emerald green robes.

"Oh my! Hagrid! Get these two to the hospital wing _immediately_!"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."


	10. Chapter 10: Severus Snape

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 10: Severus Snape

* * *

Scorpius woke up in the hospital wing, bandaged and aching in his shoulder. Panicking he looked around him desperately trying to find Rose. All of the hospital beds were empty, besides one which held a first year student, who was bleeding blue blood out of nose.

He softly climbed out of bed, grabbing his Slytherin robe that draped over the chair neighboring him, and slipped on his shoes. Stealthily he slithered out of the room, hoping Madam Pomfrey wouldn't catch him out of bed and hound him for not resting.

The halls were curiously empty. As he walked along the path his footsteps echoed loudly, and could be easily spotted.

Scorpius passed by several classrooms and walked down the stone staircase, leading the way towards the west wing.

Sounds of swooshing could be heard, and a slight giggle. Scorpius walked close to the wall, listening to the faint noise. Suddenly a small, rather fat, transparent man came out of the wall, swinging his arms ahead of him.

"She's listening to what should not be heard!" The ghost started to giggle, floating above Scorpius.

"Peeves, quiet down!" Scorpius waved his hands above his head, gesturing off the ghost.

"What are _you_ doing out of bed, Slytherin?" Peeves crossed his legs, sitting in mid-air. "No better than the Gryffindor, Oh but _who_ shall I tell?" His lips curled, revealing a nasty grin.

"If you don't keep quiet, I'll tell Filch you're the one who caused havoc in the library." Scorpius whispered.

Peeve's smile melted, revealing a widely annoyed face as the name 'Filch' came out of Scorpius' mouth. He puffed out his chest, and swayed backwards into the wall behind him.

Scorpius turned the corner of the hall, and noticed Rose pressed against a large wooden door, looking focused. He skulked towards Rose.

"Rose?" Scorpius whispered. Yet Rose raised her finger, and pressed it against her lips; "Sh" She pointed towards the door.

Scorpius pressed his ear against the same wooden door in front of them, trying to listen to what was on the other side.

Muffled sounds of Professor McGonagall, Professor Cormus and Hagrid sounded from the other side of the door.

"He was off the main trail!"

"-And what was Rose Weasely doing there?"

"Hagrid, Is this normal behavior for these Centaurs?"

"They had always bin' territorial. But I've never seen one chase student's out to the grounds." Hagrid explained with deep concern. "An' what happened to that creature? Couldn't have been em' right?"

"Let's ask them." Professor Cormus said, when suddenly the door Scorpius and Rose were pressed against, swung open and they both collapsed forward into the teachers' lounge.

Scorpius helped Rose off the ground, and brushed off his robes. "So-sorry pro-professor." Scorpius looked at all the staff inside the room looking at him.

* * *

Scorpius took a seat next to Rose in front of Professor McGonagall, who was wearing a slim green robe, a drooping feathered hat and round glasses.

Professor Cormus leaned against a large desk, crossing his arms holding his wand. Hagrid left the room, feeling awkwardly uncomfortable.

They all sat there for a long unpleasant silence, till finally Professor McGonagall asked; "What were you doing there Ms. Weasely?"

Rose sat up in her chair, gladly wanting to speak up. "I was put there, Professor."

Scorpius interjected, "Christopher did it, some boy in Gryffindor."

Cormus nodded his head, "What _I_ want to _know_ is what happened to the Centaur." He asked impatiently.

Rose and Scorpius melted back into their chairs, Scorpius had no idea what truly happened to the Centaur, but Rose did; and by the look on her face she didn't quite want to say.

"I've never seen a spell like that before." Cormus said. "What looked to me like a curse, a tool for the Dark Arts. We haven't seen Dark Magic used in ages, not by students _nor_ teachers in the school. Now my question is – how did you two manage to come across such advanced Dark Magic?"

Headmaster McGonagall stood quietly, waiting for this interrogation to take a turn.

Professor Cormus walked slowly up to Scorpius, bending down to elevate their eyes.

Scorpius took a long look at Professor Cormus. He had short brown hair that gained length to frame his face, parted to the side. He had a mustache that started at the upper lip, and fell down to the corners of his mouth, nearly connecting with his short haired beard. His black eyes were so intense, it felt as if he was invading Scorpius' thoughts.

" _Malfoy_." He whispered between them.

Scorpius leaned back in his chair, clutching the sides tightly with his hands, trying to create space between both of their heads.

"I performed the spell, sir."

Professor Cormus and Scorpius turned their heads simultaneously to Rose.

"Ms. Weasely, how?" Professor McGonagall clutched an area of her chest, looking surprised.

"Well…" Rose looked uncomfortable. " _Professor Snape_."

The teacher's lounge grew silent, as everybody stared at Rose, bewildered and dubious.

"Impossible!" Professor Cormus threw his arms in the air. "Professor Snape has not taught here for more than 20 years!"

Professor McGonagall tried to calm Professor Cormus down, for he was shouting odd languages and pacing around the room, calling Rose a liar, While pointing his wand at Scorpius.

However Professor McGonagall knew much more about Professor Snape than Cormus did. Trying to have the two children avoid Professor Cormus' explosion, she walked them out of the room and demanded they go to their dormitories, followed by a loud slam of the door behind them.

* * *

Scorpius and Rose walked rather fast through the corridors, hoping to not get into any more trouble.

" _Professor Snape_ , Rose? Are you mad? Telling a lie like that." Scorpius finally said out of breath.

"I'm not lying!" Rose said angrily.

"You heard what Professor Cormus said – And he's right, Snape hasn't been at Hogwarts in more than 20 years. In fact – he isn't even _alive_."

Rose stopped in the middle of the corridor by the Slytherin common room, and took out her wand.

" _Alohomora_." The door she aimed at unlocked and opened slightly. She grabbed Scorpius by the robe, and pulled him inside the room.

The room was a small closet like space, filled with a variety of potions and ingredients.

"Watch it!"

" _Colloportus_." The door shut and locked on Rose's command.

"Now you're seriously mental."

"Snape died during the battle of Hogwarts, Scorpius." Rose placed both hands on Scorpius' shoulders, trying to relax him from all the confusion.

"When Snape went to school here, he took potions with Professor Slughorn. He wrote notes inside his book." Rose finally took out a thin black hardcover book from inside her robe, handing it to Scorpius.

"You carry around Professor Snape's old potions book?" Scorpius questioned.

"Just read it."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and analyzed the old black book in his hands.

"Advanced Potion Making." The cover of the book was a light black color, with a dark black cauldron steaming, and mathematic equations drawn on top of it. Scorpius felt the binding, for it was frayed and soft, some pages of the book nearly fell out, they were an old brown color and felt rough. He opened the cover, and there was a light brown page with black handwriting on the top.

"This book is the property of the Half Blood Prince. Half Blood Prince?" Scorpius repeated.

Rose explained how Professor Snape attained the name, and how he wrote notes in the potions book about corrected ingredient lists, and spells he created in defense for his enemies.

"Uncle Harry, Had read this book before the battle of Hogwarts. He didn't quite understand what he was reading and felt scared. He was compelled to hide it, but Aunt Ginny hid the book instead – so he wouldn't go looking for it." Rose explained.

"So how did you end up with it?" Scorpius asked.

"My mom being the Minister of Magic, asked for its location and retrieved it. She kept it in a safe spot, in secret. Ever since that night you and Albus encountered Delphini, she handed me the book in hopes that I would learn its contents."

"Hogwarts doesn't teach defense against the dark arts anymore, Rose."

"Exactly." Rose continued. "People think they have nothing to fear since Voldemort's demise. The unexpected happened with Delphini. She wants to prepare me in hopes that I can teach qualified wizards and witches at the Ministry, if the unexpected were to ever occur again."

"That is how you healed me?" Scorpius' mouth was wide open, trying to grasp all the information at once.

"Correct. I've been teaching myself in secret. People aren't supposed to know."

"Well Professor Cormus now knows." Scorpius handed back the old black book, and watched Rose place it in her robe.

"I couldn't watch the way he was looking at you. It felt… invading… Besides if anybody had to know, I'd rather it be Professor McGonagall."

Rose unlocked the small potions closet door, and walked out.

"Best get to bed then." Rose gave a small kiss on Scorpius' cheek, and walked in the opposite direction towards Gryffindor tower.


	11. Chapter 11: Malfoy

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 11: _Malfoy_

* * *

The next day was just like any other day at Hogwarts for most students, but for Scorpius and Rose who had secrets up their sleeves, and witnessed what had happened in that eerie forest the day of task two, they were still trying to swallow a mouth full.

Scorpius especially had many thoughts going through his mind, as he watched Rose place specific ingredients into their cauldron for potions class, and got 10 points for Gryffindor, he wondered if it was something she learned from Severus Snape's book.

He felt especially uncomfortable in 'Care for Magical Creatures' class. He couldn't help notice Professor Cormus disregard anything Scorpius said, and give him a nasty eye whenever he laid his eyes on him; which was almost never.

"I swear, he has it out for me now." Scorpius said, plodding up the hill towards the entrance of Hogwarts. "Did you see the way he looked at me?"

"Of course, the feeling even lingered towards me. I'm sure he's just… curious." Rose said hastily.

"Curious of _what_?"

"He might think you performed the spell that day."

"So what if I did?" Scorpius wondered angrily.

"I suppose, so _what_ if you did?" Rose questioned.

* * *

Scorpius and Rose walked towards the Clock-tower Courtyard and saw Albus sitting on a bench with Amabel Longbottom.

Amabel was wearing her school uniform, a long light grey skirt that reached her ankles, a pale white dress shirt and a light grey vest. Her long blonde curls were half up with a Ravenclaw inspired bow pinned in the back. She was stuffing what looked to be a chocolate frog in Albus' face, who reluctantly accepted the treat with great embarrassment.

"Do you two have to do that in public?" Rose said obnoxiously.

Albus' face instantly turned a light shade of rose pink, and quickly swallowed his treat.

"Shut it Rose." Albus said, standing up walking towards Scorpius. "I've been meaning to ask," Albus whispered, "You have to tell me all about the second task."

"Where do I begin mate?" Just as Scorpius began his story about the Harpy's, another voice overpowered his.

"Did ya lose, Scorpius?" A tall, blonde boy yelled in a malevolent tone. "Rose, did you hurt your wrist? Looks painful."

Scorpius turned, and saw Christopher walking towards them with a fellow Gryffindor boy, and two other girls who looked more occupied with staring at his face, than the current situation.

"You would know." Rose said trying to remain calm, and pulling the sleeve of her Gryffindor robe down.

"No idea what you're talking about." Christopher crossed his arms, his eyes shining a baleful glow as they looked deep into Rose's.

"You nearly killed her you half-wit. Those are marks from _your_ ropes." Scorpius had his hand clenched to his side, resisting pulling his wand on him.

"If you didn't have a git for a girlfriend, maybe she wouldn't get herself into trouble?" Christopher and the boy beside him laughed, taking his eyes off Scorpius, which only seconds later regretted that decision.

An uncontrollable feeling seeped through Scorpius' veins. His arm shot up and his fist met Christopher's nose. The Gryffindor boy fell back, holding his face as blood spilled between his fingers.

"You're barking mate! That was bloody brilliant!" Albus said with intense satisfaction.

Suddenly a slender younger man approached behind Scorpius, placing his hand by his neck, squeezing and tensing the muscles in his shoulder. Scorpius turned around with a large smile that had immediately ran from his face. Professor Cormus looked down at Scorpius, with a ferocious grin and walked up to Christopher.

"Episkey." Professor Cormus pointed his wand at Christopher nose, and with a gruff voice, repaired the broken bone. He reached into his robe, grabbing a single light blue tissue and throwing it at Christopher.

"Hospital wing. Now." He gestured with his wand as Christopher and the others ran off. "You. Scorpius, come with me."

Scorpius gave one last look at Rose and Albus before he walked with noodle legs to Professor Cormus' office.

* * *

Upon entering, he was told to sit and placed himself on a rather uncomfortable wooden chair that faced a large dark wood desk. The room around him was filled with books and built in shelves along the walls. The books were organizing themselves, and they lined up from the floor to the ceiling. It was almost like a personal library in this single room.

"15 points from Slytherin." Professor Cormus said before he sat himself in his rather large, red chair behind his desk.

"But sir, he started it!" Scorpius cried without thinking.

"I suppose he threw the first punch?"

"Well… no but he was provoking…"

"15 points."

"Sir!" Scorpius melted in his chair.

"What am I to do with you? I could punish Slytherin for your insufferable actions… or…" Professor Cormus learned over his desk with his hands clasped. "I could expel you."

Scorpius' eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Expel me sir? I haven't done anything!"

"Settle down."

Scorpius stood up in his chair, "Christopher tricked Rose into the Forbidden Forest, and he nearly killed her!"

"15 points and if you do not sit down I'll mark off more." His eye glittered at the thought.

Scorpius sat down, with great disappointment.

"Your kind are used to getting what you want- but not this time." Professor Cormus turned around and shuffled through a chest drawer, when suddenly the door barged open.

"Professor Cormus, what is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall asked concerned.

He closed his chest drawer and quickly turned around. "Headmaster. I caught Scorpius harassing Christopher in the courtyard today, inflicting injury."

"Is this true Scorpius?" Professor McGonagall glanced quickly at Scorpius.

"Christopher poisoned Rose into the Forbidden Forest, Professor. He started it!"

"Lies!" Professor Cormus interjected loudly. "Admit it. You are the one who performed the curse. You are learning Dark Magic under our noses. Sounds like someone you knew, McGonagall? He is a _Malfoy_ after all."

Scorpius raised both his eyebrows, he couldn't believe he had just said that. Was he implying Voldemort?

"Careful Lester. You surely cannot be assuming his actions are due to his family background?" Professor McGonagall opened the door, and stepped aside with her arm stretched out. "Go back to your dormitory, Scorpius. We shall discuss this later."

* * *

Scorpius quickly got out of his seat and ran from that office and into the Slytherin common room.

Albus was laying on a couch next to a burning fireplace. One hand was supporting his drowsy head, the other was holding a blank piece of parchment paper he received from his father months ago.

Scorpius stood in front of Albus, shaking him awake. He was startled waking up to the look of Scorpius just inches from him.

"Watch it, you almost hit me. What is it you're holding? Homework you haven't gotten to?" Scorpius took a seat on the table in front of Albus.

"What? Nothing." Albus tucked his blank parchment paper in his robe, and continued to ask; "What happened with Professor Cormus?"

Scorpius explained Professor Cormus' outbursts, and his confusion when he tried to imply Scorpius would be the next Voldemort. After sitting in silence he trailed on about how he had gotten 45 points taken away from Slytherin.

"You? The next Voldemort? Is he mad?" Albus questioned with a light laugh.

"He said 'your kind'. What do you suppose he meant?" Scorpius and Albus looked at each other, pondering for quite some time.

The next morning, Scorpius woke up to Oria's screeching on the windowsill. He slowly got out of bed, and took the letter out of her mouth. He pet her long brownish feathers before she set off, out of the window.

The letter was a dark green letter sealed with a gold stamp from the Ministry. He ripped open the letter and slipped the parchment out.

" _\- Scorpius,_

 _I would like you to meet me this afternoon at 'The Leaky Cauldron' to discuss matters at Hogwarts._

 _Your Father."_

Scorpius' eyes fluttered the parchment till suddenly the bottom caught flames and turned into ash that blew out the window in seconds.

Scorpius slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans and a light black jacket then set off for the Great Hall to eat before heading to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Scorpius arrived at Diagon Alley by floo powder from the fire place in the Slytherin common room. Remarkably he wasn't covered in soot, yet brushed off the little rubble that was left on his jeans. Around him was a rather small sized room comforted with arm chairs and a small table with magazines on _'100 Ways to Cook Hog in Your Cauldron,'_ and _'Which Witch Will He Pick?'_

Ahead of him was a small wooden door he had eventually opened and was welcomed by a large plume of smoke that smelled bitter from an old wizard's pipe who sat hunched over at the bar.

"Scorpius."

He turned around and saw his father, sitting alone by a table beside a large darkened window.

"Father." Scorpius walked through the area of smoke and gave his father a hug before sitting at the chair across from him.

"What can I get you two dears?" A rather thin elder woman asked with her notepad flying in midair underneath a levitating pen.

"Brandy. One. Scorpius?"

"Uhm… Whatever's on the house?" Scorpius asked.

The pen started jotting down their orders, "Leaky House Soup…" The woman told Scorpius. Once her pen finalized their order she asked, "13 sickles sir."

Draco Malfoy pulled out a large pouch of jingling money and handed her 1 Galleon. "Keep it."

The woman bowed to the two, and walked off towards the kitchen.

"How are your studies going, Scorpius?"

Scorpius was always good at school, he enjoyed reading and learning probably even more than Rose had. Yet this year it was hard for him to focus on his studies due to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "Challenging, but not bad." Scorpius gulped as the woman walked over and handed them their food and drinks.

Draco took a large sip of his brandy and took a long look at Scorpius. "So you've punched someone?"

Scorpius picked up his spoon and started swirling it around the thick brown soup, nervously.

"That's completely out of your character, son."

"He made me, dad. He was saying nasty things to Rose."

Draco placed his hand around Scorpius' arm, and returned a warm smile. He was confused at the look of his father.

"We raised you to be a good man, Scorpius. To be the better man than I once was. You remind me of someone who really cared for his friends, and I am not mad at that. I am proud of you Scorpius. This doesn't mean I want you to go round' and make every mad wizard bleed…" Draco laughed and took a final sip of his Brandy. "Keep your friends close Scorpius."

"Father…" Scorpius took a small spoonful of his soup and asked nervously, "Do you know Professor Cormus?"

"Your new teacher?"

"Yes. He said… ' _Your kind are used to getting what you want_ '… What does he mean by that?" Scorpius asked slowly.

There was a long pause between the two of them, and eye contact couldn't be maintained. The heavy steam from the soup fogged between them and an odd spicy smell filled the air.

"You know how people are with Slytherin's son. He was probably upset you punched a fellow Gryffindor." Draco stood up quickly, shaking the table and held out a small pouch. "Do some shopping while you're here. I have business to attend, send an owl."

Quickly his father swirled in colors of green black and grey and disappeared into the air. Scorpius opened the pouch and looked into the small black hole that contained large amounts of Galleons. He stuffed the money into his pocket and set out for Diagon Alley.

* * *

Scorpius walked down Diagon Alley; loads of witches and wizard walked hastily behind him and in front of him. Holding large amounts of shopping bags or chatting with their friends. The alley was quite small, so Scorpius had to squeeze through the large amount of people. Along the sides were shops after shops, candy shops, clothing shops, potion shops.

Large windows advertised each shops' products. At the ' _Broomstix Shop'_ there was a broomstick on display, a waxy coat on the handle and the perfectly groomed bristled held by a metal ring. Beside that was _'Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor'_ ; a young couple sat behind the window eating a massive sundae, while trying to catch the escaping cherries that tried to jump off the ice-cream.

At the end of the alley was Gringotts Wizarding Bank, a famous and high security bank witches and wizard trust to put their savings in.

Scorpius went inside Eeylops Owl Emporium and bought treats he thought Oria would enjoy, along with a small Owl scarf.

He traveled to many book stores and bought more books than he could carry. He carried a large book called, 'Defense Against Dragons', and a small book with a leather buckle called, 'Riding Magical Creatures.' He also bought a small handbook as a joke for Rose which named, 'In Trouble and How to Get Out.'

* * *

Once Scorpius arrived back at Hogwarts, he quickly ran with his books leaning to the side, to his dormitory to place the items down. He flung the green and black scarf over Oria, who disliked wearing such a warm article when it was too warm outside.

Scorpius' father's voice kept trotting through his mind that night. Could Professor Cormus just hate him because he was a Slytherin? It almost made sense to Scorpius, given the history of Slytherin's; yet he mentioned his last name, ' _Malfoy'_. What did being a Malfoy have to do with anything?


	12. Chapter 12: Splinched

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 12: Splinched

* * *

The next week went by quite slow for Scorpius. He couldn't help but think about Professor Cormus hounding on him for his family's name. Even a few times he had dreams about him, using spells on Scorpius to torture him, laughing at every wince Scorpius made. Yet, today could be a different, interesting day; Scorpius and Albus had their Apparition lesson, which only started this afternoon. Apparition is a form of travel witches and wizards of age use to travel to a desired location.

Apparition started at a weird time during the school year, because the teacher was a ministry worker who had other things to do in the ministry than help student apparate.

The new professor was Professor Roland, yet preferred to be named Mrs. Roland. She was a business-type lady who wore a grey ministry suit to class. Her hair was light grey and cut to her neck in a straight bob.

"Now I know you children want to acquire the skill 'Apparition', I hope you do try your best to successfully gain this ability in a short time for I am a very busy woman and do not have time for students who slack."

Scorpius and Albus gave a strong look at each other with faces that read 'What is wrong with her?'

Mrs. Roland began teaching them how to want to apparate, the magical feeling you must release in order to move your body from one place to another. She then had students line up, and begin apparating across the room, a short distance to get the feel of the magical ability.

"Ms. Paxton, you next." Mrs. Roland pointed out a Ravenclaw girl with black hair and brown eyes. She stepped forward reluctantly and closed her eyes. Her eyes were squinting rather tightly, and her hands were gripped around her wand. Within moments of watching her stress-fully think- her body swirled in interesting Ravenclaw colours from her robe, and unraveled at the end of the classroom.

"Very good. Next, Lovecraft." A Slytherin girl with dark blonde hair and dark green eyes stepped forward in a relaxed tone. She swung her arms freely and put her wand inside her robe. She spun around to look at the classroom, and revealed a smug facial expression before swirling in colours of the Slytherin house, and revealing herself on the far end of the classroom.

"Farthest one yet, excellent. Mr. Coffey." A short Gryffindor boy walked forward, shaking his legs and almost tripping on the way. He looked up at Mrs. Roland, with big innocent eyes looking quite terrified. He closed his eyes in mimic of the Ravenclaw girl, and if even possible, even tighter. Minutes went by, and Mrs. Roland was becoming impatient. Just as the boy began to swirl in different colours of maroon and black, he put his foot forward and his body disappeared. The class waited for him to appear at the other end of the classroom, but nothing happened. The room grew silent.

"Mr. Coffey?" Mrs. Roland began to grow concern, before huffing a sign of annoyance. "Let's go Mr. Coffey I don't have time for this."

Albus walked through the group of people who began to scatter looking for the boy. He slowly shuffled listening to sounds when he opened the classroom door and called out, "Mrs. Roland, I think I've found him, hurry!"

The entire class shifted towards Albus, and Scorpius was trying to push his way to the door. Successfully pushing his way to Albus, Mrs. Roland was yelling at students to move before she gasped and ran towards the poor boy. Everyone stood silently, even Scorpius.

Quickly Scorpius and Albus ran up to the boy who was laying on the ground crying softly with short breaths. Mrs. Roland held his leg slightly above the ground to give it a closer examination. Blood was being spilled onto Mrs. Roland's hands. A deep cut was created down the Gryffindor boy's knee to his ankle. The boy didn't talk or move, but hyperventilate and be in shock.

"He's been splinched." Mrs. Roland said quietly.

"He's been what?" Scorpius asked, starring down at the bleeding leg.

"Splinched." Mrs. Roland put his leg down softly. "When you don't apparate properly, you become splinched. This isn't the worst case I've seen, other have left behind body parts or fragments in the area they apparated from. He's only tore a muscle." Mrs. Roland looked up at the class and pointed her wand creating a stretcher for the boy.

"Understand this class, because you don't want this to be you." The boy levitated onto the stretcher and she dismissed the students while she brought him to the hospital wing.

"The nurse will have a lot of fun dealing with that." Albus said to Scorpius as they rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

Later that day Scorpius went to the library with Albus to write their essay for potions. Their potions teacher this year was a quite lenient, boney, and hunched over man. He claims he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts as an ally to the school. Every now and then he dozes off at his desk and wakes up yelling charms out of nowhere, followed by a brief story of how and why he used the charm in the war. Scorpius found it fascinating, it was another way to learn about the war by a man who defended Hogwarts himself.

Scorpius put a clear rather large jar in the middle of the table. Inside the jar was a 'Spebula'. This substance was a circular ball of jelly, but kept its spherical form. The ball of jelly was breathing hastily and looked as if it would jump out of the jar and attack. Scorpius stuck his quill inside the jar and poked the weird thing.

His quill sunk into the spherical jelly as if a rubber balloon out of air. Once he lifted his quill the jelly thing sprung back up.

"Erhm… What the bloody hell is this thing!" Scorpius threw himself back into his chair dropping his quill on the table.

Albus started tapping the jar, and suddenly the Spebula grew rather large purple spikes out of its dark purple body and tapped on the jar, creating small cracks in where the spikes landed.

Albus and Scorpius jumped back even farther.

"Well, see you've done it now…" Scorpius cried to Albus, "You've made it mad!"

Albus opened up his text book and ran his finger down the line of text.

" _\- The Spebula, Is a rather defensive plant. Make sure to not come into contact with the plant without releasing the 'Exolvo Gas'. The thin, yet very sharp and sturdy thorns can reach up to four inches long. After the Exolvo Gas had been released, the thorns will become soft and can be easily removed."_

Scorpius took out a small dropper, and placed it above the opened jar where the Spebula laid defensively. He pinched the dropper and a few small liquid drops fell onto the plant. He quickly closed the lid and watched the liquid Exolvo Gas dissolve into the plant. Suddenly the jar fogged up a thick opaque green colour, and Scorpius couldn't see inside the jar.

"Should I…. well you know… open it?" Scorpius asked.

"I'll remember you mate." Albus said, covering his mouth with his shirt.

Scorpius slowly opened the jar and popped the lid off. The gas inside the jar disappeared in a clear colour into the air, and Scorpius could see the plant again. Its spherical form looked now to be a deflated rubber ball. Its thorns were bent along the sides of the glass jar, no longer sticking out sharply.

Scorpius grabbed his special tongs and snapped off the thorns and stuffed them in a bag for potions.

Albus gave him a thumbs up, and closed the jar.

After finishing an essay about the process of releasing the thorns from the Spebula, the two went to the great hall to eat dinner.

* * *

Since the international schools (Durmstrang and Ilvermorny) arrived at Hogwarts, students did not necessarily sit together with their houses. Everybody was spread apart with their group of friends, and a group of international students they got a long with.

Scorpius and Albus took a seat at the end of a table that was mostly Gryffindor and Ilvermorny. They filled their plates with mashed potatoes, chicken, steamed vegetables and for after's, pudding.

Suddenly Rose appeared beside Scorpius. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were droopy. She slammed two large books on the table, and swallowed in large gulps, her pumpkin juice.

"Hello to you too, Rose." Scorpius said, stuffing his face with more chicken.

"You look beat." Albus pointed out.

Rose turned and looked at the two boys, and reached over Scorpius' plate to grab some pasties, nearly knocking over his pumpkin juice.

"Oy, watch It." Scorpius said, releasing himself back, while she climbed over him.

"I'm out of it." Rose said, dipping her pasty in her pumpkin juice.

Scorpius and Albus watched this with the most dumbfounded face, twitching their mouths as she continued dunking.

"That's not normal –"Scorpius began but was interrupted.

"What happened?" Albus asked.

"Caden Coffey." Rose said, stuffing her face with more dunked pasties. "Apparently he was in Apparition Class today, and splinched himself. Professor McGonagall asked me to help heal him with… well you know."

Scorpius understood what Rose meant. Professor McGonagall asked Rose to heal Caden Coffey's splinched leg with her healing spells she learned from Professor Snape.

"I'm not an expert you know." Rose continued. "It took many attempts… the poor boy was squirming in pain." She placed a hand on her head. "His leg should be fine… Nothing I can do about that nasty scar though." Rose picked her head back up, finishing her last pasty and left dining room.

Scorpius shot a look at Albus who was stuffing his face with mashed potatoes, and whacked his arm. "Bloody insensitive." Scorpius said.


	13. Chapter 13: Time to Investigate

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 13: Time to Investigate

* * *

Scorpius was in the Slytherin common room, reading his new books he had bought that day he went to the Leaky Cauldron to meet his father.

Ever since he had the discussion about Professor Cormus' accusations, his father sent him another letter telling him to not worry about anything, and if anything were to happen they can take it up with him (Draco).

Though, Scorpius still felt like he needed to understand something. He couldn't rattle the dreams he was having about Professor Cormus, maybe he could ask him directly? Scorpius shook his head; that would be a terrible idea.

Scorpius looked over the couch he was laying on, and under the greyish bricks of the dungeon, Albus was leaning over it with one arm, with Amabel underneath him.

Amabel is the daughter of Neville and Luna (Lovegood) Longbottom. Scorpius found it particularly weird that a Ravenclaw was even in their common room. Even other Slytherin's were snickering at her as they walked by, but dare not say anything out loud; assuming they were afraid of Albus being Harry Potter's son.

Scorpius continued watching over the couch and saw Albus place a kiss on her cheek and turn to walk towards Scorpius. He quickly looked away grabbing his book and slicing his finger on the paper pages. He smudged the blood on the paper, and held his bleeding finger.

"Hey – Ouch – Want to come to Hogsmeade?" Albus asked hunched over the couch.

"I've got Cormus next period." Scorpius said, sucking the blood off his finger.

"After? You can ask Rose." Albus smiled

"Alright…" Scorpius put his wand to his finger, and with small blue lights, his cut was gone. "I'll get back to you."

* * *

Once the bell rang, Scorpius closed his book and left it in the Slytherin common room. He marched his way towards the Care for Magical Creatures class with Professor Cormus, and found Rose half way.

Their class was now taking place inside the school, in an ordinary classroom. Instead of learning things hands on like they were doing all year, Professor Cormus confessed it was time to crack open the books.

Scorpius sat next to Rose in the middle of the classroom, and opened their large books to page 259 where they learned about Unicorns, and how to react when spotted. Rose was fascinated by this subject, she's been wanting to learn about Unicorns since the first day of class.

She was jotting notes so fast, Scorpius thought she'd burn a hole through her parchment.

"Unicorns blood, carries very special properties but we don't kill to retrieve. You wouldn't kill a dragon for dragon's blood would you? It is carefully extracted – something you will not learn until later in the year. Though I doubt any of you will have a use for Unicorn blood, or may I say… _most of you_." Professor Cormus gave a cold look to Scorpius. He suddenly felt cold shivers run through his skin.

After class Scorpius caught Rose walking out the door and pulled her aside.

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Rose asked, stuffing parchment into her books.

"Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with us?" Scorpius asked, brushing his long silver hair back.

" _Us_?"

"Albus and Amabel." Scorpius answered.

Rose thought for a second, looking at her mound of books and parchment sticking sloppily out of the pages, and nodded her head. "Sure, I supposed I need a break." She laughed.

"Your mum would be very interested to hear that." Scorpius chuckled.

* * *

The four arrived at Hogsmeade without their school robes and was surprised by the amount of people walking the streets.

" _Wow_." They all said.

Students from the international schools were touring around Hogsmeade in large groups, jumping from shop to shop, sitting on outside benches, or performing magic on the streets. Students from Hogwarts were chatting with them, or shopping themselves. Older residents seemed quite angry, and the shop owners were beamingly delighted.

"Oh Albus! Let's go to HoneyDukes." Amabel tugged on his arm and lead the way. They all traveled along the welcoming street and into HoneyDukes.

HoneyDukes was a fairly small candy shop, but held many customers each day, making great business. The walls were covered in shelves of candy; Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Fudge Flies, Ice Mice. On a rotating circular platform were Skeletal Sweets, Exploding Bonbons, and Peppermint Toads. By the counter inside a large container with transparent glass were mouthwatering treacle fudge and toffee.

Amabel immediately darted for the Pixie Puffs, complaining how Nargles won't stop stealing hers. Rose and Scorpius eyed the treacle fudge and toffee, and bought a large bag full of different flavors for the group.

Albus began eating a chocolate cauldron, and paid for it on his way out.

"Rose, your father gave me a love potion." Albus laughed. "He ate one of these," Holding up the cauldron cake, "That contained a strong love potion once. My father said he went mad about some girl he'd never said a word to." Scorpius laughed as Rose went wide-eyed.

"At least I didn't kiss my mom." Rose said, walking past Albus.

Albus lowered his cauldron cake and stopped chewing, looking shocked. Scorpius laughed and tapped his shoulder as he followed Rose.

Albus once drank a polyjuice potion that transformed him into Ron, to sneak into the Ministry. In order to stall Hermione, the Minister of Magic, from getting into her office, Albus had kissed her.

Amabel looked confused, but shook it off and skipped towards Rose, offering her Pixie Puffs.

The four walked past a group of Durmstrang students, speaking another language they couldn't quite understand, and entered the Three Broomsticks Inn.

They sat themselves down in a corner of the room, sharing the chocolate they just bought from HoneyDukes.

"C'mon, let's find a waiter." Albus and Amabel left, through the crowded pub to fill in their orders.

Scorpius and Rose shared a stick of toffee, looking at each-other in small, awkward, moments.

"Rose…" Scorpius asked. "What happened in class today...I don't quite understand."

Rose was pushing her fingers together, feeling the sticky residue the fudge and toffee left on her fingers. "I don't understand either, Scorpius."

"Why would I specifically want Unicorn Blood?" Scorpius began to play with the toffee wrappers on the table.

"Unicorn blood has very interesting properties, Scorpius. They say Unicorn Blood can save a man's life. Though if one were to kill the Unicorn, they would have a cursed life." Rose frowned.

"Who would want that?" Scorpius said in disbelief.

Rose looked around her and whispered, "Voldemort."

Scorpius felt a shock through his face, his eye's widened. "He definitely must think so then…"

"Think what?" Rose asked.

"That I am…" Scorpius lowered his voice, "Voldemort's successor."

Rose spat out her fudge across the table and into some poor girl's hair, and began laughing. The thought of Scorpius being an ounce of evil made Rose burst out laughing.

"Stop that!" Scorpius yelled.

"I'm sorry. I suppose it's because of your family's history." Rose explained.

"He's got it in for me, Rose. I'm telling you. I met with my father at the Leaky Cauldron after the incident with… you know… Christopher." Scorpius chuckled. "I brought up Professor Cormus' accusations and my father left in a hurry. Said he had a meeting. About a week ago he sent me _another_ letter telling me _'not to worry too much about the situation'_."

Rose looked up at Albus and Amabel returning with a waitress carrying two glasses of Butterbeer, and two of Firewhisky. The lady gave Albus and Scorpius the alcoholic drink, and slid the two Butterbeer glasses to Rose and Amabel, then walked off.

"Firewhisky. Really Albus?" Said Rose.

"Celebration! Almost the end of the school year, and almost the end of the tournament." Albus rose his glass in the air, being greeted with the three rising their glasses as well, clinking them together while liquid fell off the side of the glass and onto the table.

Albus had an interesting mustache of white foam on his face that he hadn't noticed, and Amabel was trying to push his face away, grabbing a napkin to clear it off.

Rose finished her drink and whispered to Scorpius while Albus and Amabel were busy snogging, "I'll look into it, Scorpius."

Scorpius nodded.


	14. Chapter 14: Restricted Section

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 14: Restricted Section

* * *

The last task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was nearing, and this was the only task Scorpius had no idea what would be. He wondered if there were any clues, or any of the champions talking about the last task, but they were in the dark as well.

Yet, Scorpius had other things to worry about also; he couldn't get his mind off Professor Cormus' accusations, so he decided to turn to his father for help. His father brushed off the conversation so quickly, he vanished within seconds during their meeting in the Leaky Cauldron. Feeling more harassed than ever, Scorpius needed a shed of light in his dark theories about Professor Cormus, and decided to confront Rose and ask for her opinion. The day they went to Hogsmeade, was the day Rose said she would start finding out information. How she was going to do that, Scorpius hadn't a clue.

That day in potions class, Scorpius handed Rose his bag of Spebula spikes, which are still soft to the touch and she dumped them in her boiling green and yellow potion. She stirred and stirred until there was a slight thick consistency. She then walked up to the front of the classroom and got a small flask of a very transparent liquid, the flask even looked empty. As Rose poured it in, Scorpius could barely see the liquid fall from the flask into the potion. An instant small steam fluttered out of the cauldron and the consistency immediately turned into a thick jelly. This substance was called 'Curario'. It is used as a healing jelly to spread over burns, to cool the skin. Albus slopped the Curario substance into a small jar and handed it to their professor, who went on talking about how Madam Pomfrey would love more of these in stock.

* * *

After class, Scorpius exited the dungeons with Rose and entered the great hall that was packed with students of Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, and Durmstrang. Headmaster McGonagall was sitting at the large chair, talking cheerfully to Aaric Jarval; headmaster of Ilvermorny, and Elias Oliver; Headmaster of Durmstrang.

The two took their seats, while later being accompanied by Albus and Amabel. They all grabbed their plates, and began mashing food onto them. Rose however, continued mashing food on Scorpius plate, saying sternly in his ear, "You have to eat up Scorpius, who knows what the third task will be," and how if he didn't eat enough, his bones will break from the next monster he gets surprised with. Needless to say, Scorpius did not finish his never ending helpings of mashed potatoes and garlic bread.

"I'm going to Hagrid's after lunch, care to join me?" Rose asked Scorpius throwing more helpings of mashed potatoes on top of the lot Scorpius hadn't touched.

"Hagrid's? What for?" Scorpius asked, slowly pulling his plate away from under her large spoon, until she finally served the table cloth mashed potatoes instead.

"I think if we're going to investigate some, we might as well start with Hogwarts." Rose said, finally giving up her servings.

After lunch, the two walked across the grounds to the edge of the forest to see Hagrid inside his hut. Rose knocked on the door, with barely two knocks and the door swung wide open.

"'Ello! All right there, Rose? Ah, Scorpius! 'ome on in, both of ye." Hagrid moved aside and gave them a rather small passage inside his hut, between the door and his large stomach. The two sat down by his table, and was served hot tea, fresh from the kettle.

"'Ow are ye two?" Hagrid asked, pouring Rose's drink.

"Spectacular." Scorpius said in a slightly sarcastic way, thinking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and Professor Cormus all at once.

Fang was sitting on top of a pillow and a blanket, in the corner of the room. Yet beside Fang was another small pillow and a blanket accompanying him.

"Hagrid, what is _that_?" Rose asked, pointing across the room.

"That there is Fang, He – "

"No, not Fang, _that_!" Rose said pointing slightly harder.

"Oh!" Hagrid got up and grabbed the small object sitting on the pillow beside Fang, and placed it carefully on the table.

The object was a rather small metallic blue egg with small engravings.

"This here is an egg."

"Why do you have an egg?" Scorpius gasped.

Hagrid flattened his beard and looked at the two. "This here is a Polura egg. Givin' my history of egg ownership, this here is legal." Hagrid laughed, but Scorpius and Rose didn't understand why.

"I got it for the nurse, I hatch it – she uses it. Givin' the tournament an' all, she's been needin' loads of healin' potions."

"Why was it on a pillow?" Scorpius fearfully asked.

"I wan' it to be comfortable, of course!" Hagrid said with pride.

Rose quickly interjected their conversation, and began to bite her lip with anxiety. "Hagrid…" Rose took a sip of the hot tea and began, "Could – could I get… a pass for the library?" Rose asked vaguely.

"A pass?" Hagrid asked. "You've been here for six years, you don' know the library is open fer students?" He laughed.

"Not exactly." Rose continued. "For the restricted section."

Hagrid's laugh seized and he looked at Rose with amusement, and confusion. It was safe to say Scorpius had the same look for her as well.

"Now why do ye wan' to go there?"

Rose continued to persuade Hagrid into giving her a pass for the restricted section, talking about how she was very interesting in magical creatures and wanted to learn more about them. In-depth analysis on werewolves and unicorns were in the restricted section, so she mentioned those creatures as well. Hagrid in the end gave in, for his love for magical creatures were at large and would love to share the excitement for the creatures with someone other than the creatures themselves.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius left for the castle, to go to the library.

"So, we're going to the library… to the restricted section… to fulfill your love of… unicorns and werewolves?" Scorpius asked, while walking hastily across the castle with Rose.

"Don't be daft, why would I want to learn about unicorns and werewolves from the restricted section?" Rose smiled.

"I'm not picking up what you're getting at." Scorpius scratched his head, and opened the library door for Rose.

The two walked in, Rose swinging the paper by her side and plopping it down on the desk before the librarian. The librarian fixed her glasses up on her nose, and took a hard look at the paper and its signature. "Wonderful creatures, Unicorns are." The librarian smiled and folded the piece of paper, placing it in a folder and opening the restricted section of the library. "Fifteen minutes." She proceeded to say, and walked away.

The room was particularly dark, dusty and smelled of old books and Scorpius' attic.

"Lumos" Rose held her wand in front of her, and stopped at multiple bookcases to read the dusty identification plaques that were nailed to each end of the bookcase. This was a way to identify what type of book would be on which shelf. Rose smudged off dust off some of the plaques till she reached one bookshelf, ' _History'_.

Rose placed her wand inside a crevice of the bookshelf and began pulling books and opening them.

"If you tell me what you're up to, maybe I can help?" Scorpius asked, looking over Rose's shoulder reading the same pages she was flipping.

"Ah right there, grab that one for me." Rose pointed at an above shelf, and Scorpius easily grabbed the book and handed it to her. She began flipping pages quickly before she stopped and began reading intensely.

Scorpius looked at Rose, running her finger along the lines of text and muttering to herself the words of the book. The light illuminated an interesting side of Rose, which Scorpius could not help but stare at. Her wavy red hair was tucked behind her ear, and her eyelashes looked beautifully long from the side. He began to think about the night of the third task, and how she kissed him after defeating the menacing centaur and escaping from the whomping willow. Scorpius couldn't help but smile awkwardly at her as she read on; lost in his thoughts, he finally jumped when she notified him of her readings.

"Ah-ha!" Rose yelled.

Scorpius looked over her shoulder and saw a massive picture that filled one page in black and white – and of course was moving like all pictures do in the wizarding world. It was a picture of a large group of people walking towards Hogwarts from the south entrance bridge. The text on the other side of the page focused mainly on the Battle of Hogwarts and mentioned who the enemies were.

"Death eaters." Rose explained.

"What do they have to do with anything?" Scorpius wondered.

Yet Rose quickly put the book back, grabbing her wand and went deeper into the restricted section. Scorpius quickly catching up with her, she landed at another book case – ' _Dark_ _Wizards'_.

"What – Why are we in here, Rose?" Scorpius cried out as Rose grabbed another book and flung its contents open.

"Here." Rose pointed at a page, dedicated to Death Eaters.

"Is that?"

"Your grandfather." Rose pointed out. "Had you ever met him?"

"No." Scorpius said sadly. "He was an ally of Voldemort?" he said in a hushed tone.

"He was put in Azkaban after the war. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I think this is key to understand." Rose placed the book back, and grabbed her wand once more. "I think Professor Cormus thinks you're a death eater… or will become one… or try to bring back some form of Dark Wizard; truly I'm not sure. What I know is what you know right now." Rose began walking away from the bookshelf and noticed in the corner of her eye a rather large book inside its own glass case.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked as Rose trailed off. " _Dark Magic?_ Why are you going in there?"

Rose ignored him and looked at the plastic case that had a strange sort of shield around it, glowing in wisps of blue and white. Scorpius followed and notice the book was an old brown color, and chained together with a magical seal.

"Who would do that to such a book?" Scorpius asked.

"That's not just any book." Rose said, putting her hands closer to the glass but daring not to touch it. "It's the book Voldemort used to gain power."

"What?" Scorpius moved closer and read the title, "' _Herpo The Foul Spell Inventor'_. I don't understand, Rose?"

"He's an ancient dark wizard who was a Dark Arts activist. You know how Albus can talk to snakes? He was one of the first to. Remember those Horcrux's my uncle had to destroy? He created them."

Scorpius stood there, frozen and wide-eyed at the book concealed in chains. They book looked at it for what felt like too long to look at a book, and got interrupted by the librarian coming to retrieve them.

"What are you doing with that? Out! The book is off limits for children." The librarian pushed them lightly out of the restricted section, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Rose walked ahead slightly, obviously thinking from the intense look she was giving at the ground in front of her. She suddenly stopped and bumped into Scorpius trailing behind.

"Watch it!" Scorpius said, rubbing his arm.

"Sorry – I just thought… I can go home during the weekend, and visit my mother about your grandfather. When she went to school here," Rose lowered her voice, "You-Know-Who was still at large. I'm sure there are loads she can tell me." Rose gave a nodding approval to her own idea and left the library.

Scorpius walked back to the dungeons for the Slytherin common room. Inside he found Albus sitting on the couch by the fire, reading the book Scorpius left behind the day he went to Hogsmeade. Scorpius walked closer and noticed Albus wasn't actually reading the book contents, yet in fact reading something else on a piece of parchment he opened up inside the book.

"What's that?" Scorpius questioned.

"Eh? Oh nothing." Albus quickly folded the paper and placed it inside his robe. "Homework. Where were you? Snogging with Rose? Actually don't tell me."

Scorpius leaned over the sofa Albus was seated on and laughed. "In the library mate."

"That's one way to win her heart." Albus grinned. "Will you watch the Quidditch match tomorrow? If we beat Gryffindor, we are in the finals against Hufflepuff." Albus puffed out his chest in pride.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss watching my favourite seaker." Scorpius put his arm around Albus.

"I should sign autographs now, when I become a legend you can sell them for a fortune." Albus joked.

"OH please sir! Where's my quill?" Scorpius said in a high-pitch voice searching his robes in a joking matter.

The two talked about Quidditch, and the opposing team's players into the night. Scorpius went to bed without thinking about much of what happened today, and slept with a happy mind about the Quidditch game tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15: Breaking Into the Ministry

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 15: Breaking Into the Ministry

* * *

The next morning at Hogwarts was particularly beautiful. The weather was warm with a soft breeze, the flowerbeds were blooming in vibrant colours of blue, pink, and reds. The grass was freshly cut after all the damp snow finally left the grounds. Everybody was enjoying the new day and headed down to the Quidditch stadium to watch Slytherin play against Gryffindor, even the students from Ilvermorny and Durmstrang were interested, and they got their own stands.

Scorpius watched from the Slytherin tower, and could see Rose watching from the Gryffindor tower on the opposite side. When he looked down on the field, he noticed Albus walking to the center, leading his team carrying his large, dark wood broomstick. The same for Gryffindor's Captain.

The two shook hands, and the coach blew her whistle. The teams jumped off the ground soaring into the sky, taking their positions. The crowd yelled in loud cheers, clapping, and whistling as the quaffle was first caught.

Scorpius noticed Albus sitting comfortably in one area of the field. He was clapping, cheering and of course, looking around for the snitch. Every now and then he had to move due to a flying bludger.

"10 points for Slytherin!" The announcer yelled, and Slytherin's stands went wild with cheers.

Players were zigzagging each other, mouthing each other off, and trying to aim bludger's to each other's heads.

"Another 10 points for Slytherin!" More cheers erupted the stands, and above Scorpius' head a large banner unraveled and said 'Slytherin Rules!' with a serpent for the 'S'. Scorpius laughed and turned back to watch the game and look for Albus in the same spot he was before; yet Albus wasn't there. Instead his eyes burned through the place Albus once was, and went across the field to the stands where the teachers were seated at.

He saw Professor Cormus sitting in the very top row, staring right at him. Scorpius got nervous, looking at Professor Cormus' small eyes from across the field invading him, probably the entire game. Scorpius pulled his head away, trying to not stare for too long and provoke anything, and continued watching the game – yet not feeling too cheerful anymore.

"He's looking to the snitch!" The announcer yelled, and the stands around him began to gasp.

Scorpius scanned the field and found Albus diving down, looking intensely at the golden snitch that was flying just feet away from his nose.

"10 points for Gryffindor! The score is 30 to 20, Slytherin!" Scorpius clapped loudly with the rest of the stands, and noticed Albus gaining an interesting amount of speed diving towards the ground. His hand was outstretched, pulling it towards the golden snitch when –

"Ouch! That's got to hurt!" The announcer yelled.

People on Slytherin's stands, stood up and gasped when they found Albus lying on the ground holding his arm tightly. With one arm supporting the other, he forced his left arm up and opened his hand revealing a small dot of golden victory in the palm of his hands.

"Albus Potter has caught the golden snitch! He has earned 150 points, Slytherin wins!"

* * *

After the quidditch match, Scorpius went to visit Albus in the hospital wing. Albus was laying on the bed, with a broken left arm resting limply beside him.

"You were brilliant mate!" Scorpius yelled, sitting on Albus' bed side.

"Thanks. I had my arm out stretched for too long – jammed it hard into the ground when I caught it." Albus nudged to the golden snitch sitting on his bed side table.

"Good thing we do magic." Scorpius laughed, thinking about what muggle might have to do to fix their broken bones.

Madam Pomfrey walked in with a bottle of 'Skele-Grow', and poured it into a glass for Albus.

"Drink it all. It won't taste good, so try to drink it all in one go. I've only given you a bit, since your arm is just broken- should mend the pieces together." Madam Pomfrey suggested.

Albus took a large gulp of the Skele-Grow and his face cringed in a quite nasty expression.

"Right. Just like your father, Potter, broke his arm in his second year. Off to bed now, Malfoy if you could." She gestured Scorpius towards the door; Scorpius giving Albus one last hug and left the hospital wing.

Scorpius walked down to the great hall and sat next to Rose who was already comfortable in her seat, eating lunch. The plate in front of him was already filled with assorted foods of meats, vegetables and breads.

Rose looked over at Scorpius, grinning. "Well, I expected you to eat lunch today. Eat up."

"Just as long as my mashed potatoes don't become never-ending again." Scorpius pulled his plate away in regards to thinking about that.

Suddenly owls began to swoop down from the opened windows from above, and drop their mail for their recipients, one of which, was Rose. She grabbed her light pink envelope, which had a Ministry stamp to seal it shut, and opened it carefully.

"Who's that from?" Scorpius said, with a mouth full of chicken,

Rose hesitated while reading her letter, and finally folding it shut. "Mum."

"You didn't …. Ask her by owl did you?" Scorpius said, wide-eyed.

"Of course not! I'm not Albus. I told her I'd be coming this weekend."

"Should I be doing my own investigation at Hogwarts while you're gone?" Scorpius asked, though not so seriously.

"No. In fact, don't even ask your father about it anymore."

* * *

The following weekend was quite boring for Scorpius. Albus couldn't do much exploration about the castle because his arm would throb every now and then. Instead they stayed inside their dormitory playing wizard's chess and eating left over candy they bought from Hogsmeade.

"Knight – E4." Scorpius said quietly, while his Knight piece shifted and destroyed the small chess piece of a Bishop Albus had. "Give up, Potter."

"You wish, Malfoy." Albus quietly demanded his Queen to D5. The queen destroyed Scorpius' knight in an instant, and small crumbles of glass sat on the chess board. "Well, clean it up now." Albus said smiling.

After a hard fought battle by Scorpius and Albus, the game ended with one word, "Checkmate." Scorpius said proudly.

Albus blew the remaining crumbles of glass off the small chess board and moved it aside. "What an exceptionally boring weekend." Albus puffed.

Scorpius played with his wand between his fingers and began to think about the last task. It was only one week away and he had no clue what the task would be. He began to think about all the worst possible monsters there could be, scaring himself, nearly passing out when Albus caught his attention.

"Scorpius, the bulletin has updated last night about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, haven't you seen?" Albus asked.

Scorpius looked at him with amazement.

"I can tell when you're thinking about it; you get all shaky and stuff. C'mon we traveled through time together." Albus laughed and lead Scorpius to the bulletin in the doorway of the Slytherin common room entrance.

" _\- To all Tri-Wizard Champions, We will have a meeting about the third and final task the Monday after this weekend. All Champions are to meet with me by the Quidditch field that afternoon. The final task will start the weekend after. Rest up._

 _Professor McGonagall, Headmaster"_

Albus put his arm around Scorpius and nudged him in the side, "Bet it's a wonderful game of quidditch" Albus said with a smile that spread across his face. "You'd lose that won't you mate?"

Scorpius pushed him off as he laughed. "Quidditch with three people, Albus?"

* * *

During the weekend Scorpius decided to use his unusually boring time to practice spells that might be useful during the final task. He did this in a spare room in the dungeons that have been unused for quite some time, showing signs of worn out wood on the desks and chairs, mossy stone on the floors and cobwebs that decorated the walls.

Scorpius held his wand high at an old shelf with a few empty bottles rested upon it, and swung his wand around while dark blue sparks flew from the end of his wand and smashed the bottle one by one, allowing glass to explode all over the floor and inside the empty cauldron underneath it.

Scorpius walked up to the now broken bottle, and looked at shelf that was leveled with his eyes. His spell also hit another bottle that was filled with an old gooey substance that began to slowly drip out of the broken shards of remains. He watched the dark greenish brown substance slowly slip down, off the shelf and onto the floor, creating a sizzling sound when touching the stone; almost as if it was burning through the surface.

"What are you doin' in here for?" A feather light voice sounded from behind Scorpius, making him spring up and turn around.

"James?" Scorpius said surprised.

James Potter had slightly long messy hair, wearing a red scarf under his black jacket and blue pants. He had a friendly face, and a warm welcoming character.

"What are … why are… you're here?" Scorpius couldn't find the words to express his surprised confusion.

"I've asked you first." James said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I'm practicing." Scorpius answered. "In a school _I_ attend."

"In here? This place hasn't been used, even when I was a first year." James got up and walked around the room, curious about the objects on the shelves and desks. "Old potions room, I'm sure." James picked up an old glass jar that held a rotting eye, and cringed as it rolled around the container.

"You haven't answered _me_." Scorpius called out. James put down the jar down and looked at Scorpius smiling.

"I've come to give Albus something. A gift." James walked over to the gooey slime that was now deep in the hole it burned in the stone. "Was on my way out when I heard shattered glass. Figured I'd see what's up. Thought it would be some first years causin' trouble; didn't know whether to _help_ them out or _scare_ them." James laughed, scratching the back of his head and slipping his wand back inside his jacket. "Then I saw you, Scorpius. How goes it?"

"If you mean the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it's been too easy." Scorpius said with a pronounced sarcastic tone. "I think I've almost died a number of… five times?" Scorpius frowned.

James put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder, squeezing slightly, looking towards the door of the room and back at Scorpius. "You don't have to worry Scorpius." James lowered his voice. "Albus wouldn't let anything happen to you." He smiled and let go of Scorpius, walking backwards towards the door. "I've got to get to work now; dad needs me. Be careful Scorpius." With one swift movement, James swirled in colors of black and red and disapparated where he stood. Scorpius stood there starring at the exit door, wondering what James meant about Albus.

* * *

The next morning Scorpius skipped breakfast, and had Herbology with Rose and Albus. They were standing next to each other on one side of the table, with a pot in front of them. Inside the pot was a massive mushroom that stood as still as the dead.

"Feed it these pellets, after a while they will emit gas. Place this – "The teacher lifted a rather large glass dome "over the pots, to conceal it. The gas has properties to help those unconscious. Yes Violet?"

"Professor, Sage well… just kind of fell over." The young Gryffindor girl pointed to her unconscious partner who laid on the floor.

"Yes… well… if you breathe in the gas for too long while conscious, there can be a reverse effect." The professor walked over and placed a glass dome on top of the mushroom in front of Sage, stepping over him and walking back to the front of the class. "Alright… get started then."

Scorpius began handing Rose the pellets, which were small black beads and she placed them underneath the mushroom. Roots began to pop above the soil, coiling around the pellet and sinking into the dirt.

"I've spoken with mum." Rose began, as she placed more pellets on the soil.

"What did she tell you?" There was hope in Scorpius' voice.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Scorpius slumped on the table.

"Though, I bet she has files written about it somewhere. She always keeps documents, and if it's something that involved…" Rose looked around her to make sure no one was listening, and lowered her voice as she saw Albus playing with some plant in the back of the room, "Voldemort… then I'm sure she had that information… all of it."

"What are you suggesting?" Scorpius questioned, but wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

"We sneak into my mum's office, find the documents and get what we're looking for." Rose whispered.

"No way. I'm not sneaking into the Ministry."

"Why not? You've done it before."

"That was different! Plus we had taken polyjuice potion."

"Well... Scorpius… you feel threatened by this man, I believe there it a connection somewhere. We won't have time for Polyjuice potion… but we can get into the Ministry easily." Rose said, with her chin high feeding the last of the pellets to the mushroom, before it emitted gas.

"How do you suppose that?" Scorpius asked.

Rose put the glass dome on top of the mushroom, sealing the gas inside the confined area. "Our parents work in the Ministry."

* * *

Once the bell rang, Scorpius said goodbye to his friends and walked off towards the quidditch field to meet Professor McGonagall and the two other champions from Ilvermorny and Durmstrang. There in the middle of the field was a large tent, and standing in front of it was Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic. Scorpius felt rather guilty thinking just minutes before of breaking into her office, and gave her a small smile and shaking her hand. In the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but notice a large green wall that stood behind the tent. His eyes got lost starring at the wall, when he finally realized he'd been shaking Mrs. Grangers hand too long.

"Scorpius! Happy to see you again, Rose won't stop talking about you."

Scorpius seemed rather shocked at this bit of information. Rose talking about him? He felt a little warmer and give a noticeably larger smile, and continued to walk into the tent.

Griffyn Hunt was sitting on a stool beside Klara Nymann. Griffyn seemed confident and ready, which was completely opposite of Klara who was shaking at her seat, causing her stool to rock back and forth.

Professor McGonagall was standing in front of them, looking to be waiting for –

"Scorpius! Come, Come. Sit." She walked over to Scorpius, placing a hand on his back and locating him to his stool.

Hermione joined the ground and stood next to Professor McGonagall, who clasped her hands together, and looked at each champion.

"Today I will tell you about what awaits you at the third task. The third task I will repeat, begins the weekend of next." She took a slight pause and continued.

"The third task… yes… The third task will show your sense of direction, agility with magic, and quick decision making. You will be inside a – "

"- A maze." Scorpius interrupted.

Professor McGonagall looked down at Scorpius, and shook her head. "Ye- yes… a maze…"

Scorpius remembered what the maze had been when he briefly was forced inside it by another witch and her time turner. The look on Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Granger's face, made him understand that they were thinking the same thing.

"Inside this maze we will hide the Tri-Wizard Cup. The first one to the cup will win the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Hang on…" Griffyn Hunt spoke, "Wasn't this what helped end that boy's life? Degery?"

"Diggory." Scorpius answered.

"Who? Someone died?" If Klara couldn't be more nervous than she already was, then she was now. Her voice was trembling with fear.

Hermione raised her voice and shook her hands in front of her, gesturing them to settle down. "Cedric Diggory was… mur… well… an unfortunate accident that could have not been prevented at the time due to… a certain dark wizard who is no longer here anymore." Hermione swallowed a loud gulp, and looked at Professor McGonagall with guilt. "We've put a protecting charm around and on the cup, using Professor McGonagall's, Harry Potter's, and my magic, ensuring the cup could not be hexed or put any students in danger."

Scorpius had a brief memory of seeing Cedric Diggory in the maze with Albus; the look on his face when he ran around the corner of the hedge. The dirt on his cheeks, the messy blonde hair and yellow house shirt. His stomach dropped five stories down, and now he had to complete the same very task he died for.

"Is there anything else? Any questions?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Nobody seemed to want to speak, Klara especially considering she looked as though she would throw up if she opened her mouth.

"I will see you all the day of the last task then. One thing to note- It is also tradition for the champions to see their families the morning of the task. They will be watching you. Skip your morning classes, Scorpius. Meet us back here in this very tent, all of you. Carry on."

The three champions left the tent, and headed back inside the castle. Klara Nymann was whimpering in fear, holding her hair between her fingers as she turned the opposite direction in the hallway.

"A maze huh? What do you think of that?" Griffyn asked Scorpius, as they turned the hallway corner together.

"Huh?" Scorpius was suddenly shocked, Griffyn had never really spoken to him before. "'Dunno. It's just a maze."

"I'm sure it's not just a maze lad."

"What do you mean?" Scorpius continued the conversation, but really he was uninterested.

Griffyn stopped by a fork in the corridor and leaned close to Scorpius, "I'm sure there will be magical creatures and obstacles you have never thought to exist, my friend." Griffyn stood up straight and took the left corridor.

Scorpius watched him continue on his path, deciding not to take the same corridor back to the dungeons, he decided to go to the library instead.

* * *

Scorpius sat down at a private table in between two bookshelves by a large window and opened an old spell book and began skimming it for useful spells. Flipping the pages of the book his eyes ran through the long list of spells. Animagus Reversal Spell, Bird Conjuring Charm, Confundus Charm. Scorpius' eyes began to get heavy as he turned the pages of his book, till finally his head fell on top of a list of counter charms.

Suddenly a large bang woke Scorpius up from his brief nap. A large book was placed in front of him, and Rose sat in the opposite chair.

"Sleeping are you?" Rose said, throwing her bag on the floor. "So what is it then?"

"What?" Scorpius asked, yawning and stretching out his back.

"The third task you idiot."

"Oh, a maze." Scorpius said. "Like the one in 1994."

Rose glared at Scorpius' half opened eyes skimming the pages once more of his old book. Then grabbing another off the shelf next to him.

"We should plan this out."

"What?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions? Getting into the Ministry, Scorpius." Rose ducked closer to Scorpius, so only he could hear her.

"We go this week, through the booth in London."

"London? Blimey Rose, How are we going to get to London? I can't Apparate yet."

"We'll take floo powder to my house. Then – "

"You're mental. Your father will know we stopped in." Scorpius interrupted.

Rose began to raise her voice. "Then – we will take the ministry's car."

Scorpius' mouth dropped and his eye were as wide as they had ever been. He looked at Rose like she was a mad woman.

"We don't know how to drive Rose! We're wizards for bloody sake."

"Drive, No. Fly… Yes." Rose looked at Scorpius whose mouth was thin.

"Fly . . . .?"


	16. Chapter 16: Threatening Words

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 16: Threatening Words

* * *

The next few days Scorpius spent his time practicing spells and coming up with a plan to get into the Ministry with Rose. They both agreed to not tell Albus, so they wouldn't get him in any more trouble than he already was with the Ministry, from what happened last time.

It was Albus' idea a few years back to break into the Ministry and steal the Time-Turner the Minister of Magic kept locked away in a secret location.

Scorpius continued his practicing in professor Flitwick's empty class room.

"Accio." A small book flung from one side of the classroom, into Scorpius' hand. He dropped it by his feet and raised it wand again. "Accio." A second book flung from underneath some parchment, landing in Scorpius' hand and dropped by his feet.

"Accio." Scorpius said once more.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened, and a young redheaded girl walked forward.

"What are y-" Rose quickly ducked as a large book flung from the end of the room and nearly missed her head.

Scorpius turned to look at Rose and the book flew forward and hit his chest, knocking him back. Rose walked up to Scorpius, bending over him. "What on earth?"

"Sorry… I'm practicing." Scorpius rubbed the side of his chest the book hit, and looked around the floor noticing there were about 20 books laying around him.

Rose flicked her wand using a levitation spell, and all 20 books ascended into the air, and were carefully put back in their respectable places.

"The third task is only two days away…" Scorpius cried. "I'm not even sure if this spell will be useful."

"Never mind that, I figured we would leave for the Ministry soon." Rose said, pulling Scorpius off the ground.

"When's that? We've only got two days."

"Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? The third task starts in the morning the next day, what if I miss it?" Scorpius' eyebrows rose.

"You won't. My mum will be leaving that night to tend to the third task, so her office will be empty. It makes perfect sense, really Scorpius."

"I still think this is mad."

"You do trust me don't you?" Rose gave him a hard look, expecting for the answer she wants.

"Of course."

Rose smiled and pushed her long red hair back over her shoulder and began to walk out of the classroom. "Meet me in the dungeons tomorrow night." Scorpius' couldn't keep his eyes off her, only until a few seconds after she finally left the room did he look away at the books that were now organized on the shelves.

* * *

"Look into your dome… look beyond what fogs your vision, clearing your mind…" Professor Trelawney took long strides across the carpeted floor, looking at each crystal ball on each small rounded table.

Scorpius and Albus rested their chins on their arms, leaning on the table looking exhaustedly at the crystal ball.

"Rubbish." Albus sighed.

"No Albus… open your mind! See beyond the crystal ball!" Scorpius laughed.

Albus opened his eyes wide and put his face as close as he could to the crystal ball. "I think I see something… yes… it's clear now…" Albus said, moving his head around the ball.

"Tell me my dear! What is it?" Scorpius mimicked Professor Trelawney's voice in a high pitched tone.

"I see… I see… The weather forecast will be cloudy." Albus slumped back into his cushioned chair, with pride in his expression.

"Wow. Brilliant." Scorpius clapped quietly.

Professor Trelawney made her way towards their table and looked down at the two boys laughing and placed a single boney finger in the middle of the crystal ball. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, breathing in quite heavily through her nostrils. Her long fingernail skinned the top of the crystal ball, following the curve of the object downwards. Suddenly her eyes opened and she turned to Scorpius.

"My dear, you will not be so lucky in _your_ future." She pulled her finger off the crystal ball, creating a small clink. "I'm sorry." She whispered and walked over to another table.

Scorpius stared at Albus, confused with a slight expression of anxiety; until Albus reminded him everything she normally says is farfetched.

"She told my father he was going to die a dozen times… Has he? You have nothing to worry about." Albus explained while they descended the stairs from the north tower.

"She just scares me sometimes. She's been here too long." Scorpius said.

"As old as Dumbledore was. Headed for dinner?" Albus asked once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll meet you there, I've got to put these away." Scorpius flashed the pile of books in his hand to Albus and began walking down the opposite hallway towards the library. Scorpius walked down two long hallways and a few flight of stairs before reaching an empty corridor with dimly lit lights, and a large statue at the end of the hallway. He could hear only his feet patting down the stairs, until suddenly there was a loud barking sound coming from beyond the corner of the corridor. Scorpius tilted his head around the corner and saw two people standing in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm not doing it, sir." A young voice said which sounded to be failing at yelling and trembling instead.

"Stupid boy, we've made a deal. Any other person in this school would take this money for what simple task they must do." A newly sounded barking tone yelled with great demand.

"Then find that person, because I'm not doing it."

"You're mad to disobey me."

"I had done what you said… I talked to the girl… You're the one who did magic on me… er controlled me or something."

The older, taller man pushed the boy against the stone wall and raised his wand upon the boy's face, touching his nose slightly. The boys' hands were now shaking, and his face was turned sideways so Scorpius could only see the back of his head.

"I'll do it again if I so choose to. I could enslave your mind, so you decide its best to go against my words." The tall man's head was just inches from the boys. He lowered his wand and shoved it back into his robes, leaving a few feet of space between them. "You're useless, and a coward. I don't want to deal with that."

Scorpius tried to make out what he could of the people standing across the corridor but he couldn't see who they were.

"What do you have against him anyways?" The young boy said as the man began to walk off.

"Unfinished business." The man stormed away and the boy stood against the wall for a brief amount of time. Suddenly the boy began to walk in Scorpius' direct and he quickly staggered away from the corner and ducked behind a pillar to go unnoticed.

The boy walked around the corner of the corridor and up the stairs. Scorpius caught a glimpse of the person, and saw the boy was wearing Gryffindor robes. He analyzed the young Gryffindor walking up the stairs, till he finally realized who the young boy was.

"Christopher?" Scorpius whispered to himself.


	17. Chapter 17: Flying to London

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 17: Flying to London

* * *

Scorpius kept his thoughts about seeing Christopher arguing with another man in that empty corridor to himself. He wasn't sure what to think of it, and didn't understand fully the situation. Scorpius was allowed to skip his classes the day before the third task, because students were taking exams; Tri-Wizard Tournament Champions were allowed to be exempt from taking last term exams.

Scorpius slept in, and ate lunch when the great hall was nearly empty because students were hurrying to their next exams or studying in the library. Though Scorpius had a full plate of pasties, squash and turkey, he couldn't find himself to eat a bite. He was worrying about breaking into the Ministry that night with Rose, worrying about getting caught or missing the task the next morning.

Scorpius had received several more letters from his father regarding his questioning about Professor Cormus, but Scorpius didn't reply back with anything worthy for his father to worry. His letters consisted of a few lines of "School is good," or "Divination is lame." Yet the one letter he did receive from his father during his uneventful lunch was one about the tri-wizard tournament.

"– _Scorpius, I'll be apparating into Hogwarts tomorrow morning before the event. Try not to get yourself into any more trouble, for you have just one day left of the tournament. No bloody noses. I am proud of you, son._

 _Your Father"_

Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair as his head dropped down, buried into his arms. He felt even guiltier about tonight's investigations. His father was proud of him, and didn't want to see Scorpius get into more trouble with the school. Suddenly he felt the letter slip out of his fingertips. He quickly raised his head and saw Albus unfolding the parchment and reading it.

"No more fist fighting Scorpius." Albus said seriously. "Unless I'm there." He laughed.

Scorpius grabbed the piece of parchment out of Albus' hand and grinned.

"What did James give you?" Scorpius suddenly remembering James' appearance in the old potions classroom the day he was practicing his spells. James had claimed he was at Hogwarts to drop off a ' _gift'_ for Albus.

"You saw James?" Albus asked with his fork halfway to his opened mouth. "What did he say?"

"He gave you a gift. Did I miss an occasion?" Scorpius leaned his head against his hand and fluttered his eyelids.

"He's a git. No gift. Just a package."

"That couldn't be sent by owl?" Scorpius continued to pester Albus with questions.

"No, it's… erm… valuable." Albus turned away slightly from Scorpius, avoiding eye contact.

"What's the matter with you? You're acting odd." Scorpius hounded.

"Back off with your… silly questions. I've got an exam shortly, I can't be worrying about answering another hundred questions from you."

Scorpius watched Albus quickly eat his turkey and turned back to his plate, swirling his fork around his squash.

The bell had rung and Albus picked himself up and hastily walked out of the great hall for his divination's exam.

* * *

Scorpius walked out of the great hall and down the main flight of stairs near the entrance of Hogwarts and turned to a set of staircases to his left. As he descended down, the hallway got darker and the floors turned into a darker mossy stone. Suddenly he felt a yank on his arm and he was pulled to the side of the staircase.

Scorpius nearly tripped on his Slytherin robes and turned to face Rose who was only inches away from his face. "Yes?" Scorpius said, looking down into her eyes.

"Ready?" Rose whispered.

"You tell me, we're awfully close." Scorpius grinned.

Rose took a few steps back and began blushing slightly. "I figured this was a good time… Albus is in Divination and it'll be a while to get to where we need to be in London from my house."

"All right – but what if other Slytherin's are in the common room? They'll wonder why you're there…" Scorpius questioned.

Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the direction of the Slytherin common room entrance. "People can use their imaginations." Rose whispered.

The two opened the door of the common room and tiptoed inside the lounge. No one was in the living area besides one girl who was sleeping on top of a lot of parchment and nearly drooling on top of the ink.

Rose shuffled through her robe and pulled out a small purple sack. She untied the golden rope and opened the sack revealing the floo powder. "Grab a handful, I'll go first."

Scorpius grabbed a handful of floo powder, feeling the small beads of sand fall through his fingers as he held it high above his chest.

Rose stepped into the green fireplace and dropped the flew powder around her feet, shouting her destination as tall green flames swirled around her body and transported her.

Scorpius stepped in the fireplace after the flames settled, giving one last look at the drooling Slytherin girl and dropping the floo power around him. He yelled out the same destination as Rose, and he felt a burning sensation of green flames light around his body, just before he swirled in an uncomfortable transportation of fireplaces till he fell in the one of Rose' living room.

"You alright?" Rose said, lifting Scorpius off the ground and brushing soot off his robes. "We'll have to change… we can't be seen in the Ministry wearing Hogwarts uniforms." Rose said. She quickly walked out of her living room and up a flight of stairs where she disappeared.

Scorpius looked around Rose' living room. She had a comfortable size space, though rather large. Her fireplace was huge, covered in white greyish stones, with a large picture of her, her parents and Hugo above the mantle.

There were three large, comfortable couches facing the fireplace around Scorpius. Beneath him was a beautiful red and silver carpet that was now covered in black dirt and soot from Scorpius' feet. He began to walk around the wall that divided the living room and the hallway and found a flight of stairs, Rose had disappeared to. He climbed the stairs quietly and walked to the end of the hallway where many doors were shut next to him, but one door, which was opened slightly. He pushed it opened carefully, being mindful if Rose was inside and looked in.

He noticed it was Rose' room from all the Gryffindor posters and light pink and blue decorations along the wall and dressers. He walked over to her bedside table and picked up a picture, which of course was moving, and smiled. It was a picture of Rose, Albus and himself. They were moving quickly to pose for the picture, then after a moment or so Albus put his arms around Rose and Scorpius next to him and they all smiled.

He looked over at the picture beside it, and saw another wizard photograph of Rose smiling, leaning her head on Scorpius' shoulder. He put the pictures down quietly. Just as he analyzed a third wizarding picture of the Weasley's with the Potter's, he turned around and saw Rose walk out of her bathroom door wearing casual blue pants and a light grey sweatshirt with her hair half up and neatly groomed.

She looked up at Scorpius surprised and threw him the sack of clothing she cradled in her arms. "You'll wear these. They're James' old clothes."

"What are they doing here?" Scorpius questioned.

"Our family had get togethers quite often… James left these here. Unless you want my fathers' older clothes from when he was a student."

Scorpius quickly opened the sack and slipped on James' old outfit. He wore dark blue pants, a white shirt with a black sweatshirt.

"Ready then?" Rose lead Scorpius out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs. As they made their way down a few steps Rose stopped and bumped into Scorpius.

"You've got to stop doing that." Scorpius said rubbing his chest.

"Sh." Rose stood quietly, standing in place completely statue like.

Faint noises could be heard from outside the house, till suddenly a door creaked open and footsteps were approaching the hallway.

"Up, up, up" Rose whispered quietly.

They tiptoed hastily up the stairs and leaned over the railing of the hallway. They waited for more sounds.

"Huh? Hermione?. . . Hermione?"

"Dad…" Rose whispered to Scorpius.

Ron Weasley was yelling for Hermione which echoed through the house, but there was no call back. He spoke loudly to himself, "Bloody hell, who left this here?" Sounding displeased.

Scorpius placed both hands on top of his head, his heart was pounding. "The dirt from travel!" Scorpius whispered loudly to Rose.

"Sh!"

"Hermione? Are you upstairs?" Ron began to walk closer to the staircase till he finally reached the bottom of the first step.

Rose and Scorpius heard Ron walk up the stairs and quickly ran inside the room next to them, shutting the door quietly.

"Where are we?" Scorpius asked with an anxious tone.

"Dad's office. Quick in here." Rose pulled Scorpius into an old closet in the corner of the room and closed the door slightly so she could peak through the crack.

The door to the room opened and Ron stepped inside.

"We're done for…" Scorpius said, but Rose nudged his side with her elbow forcing him to yelp in pain.

Ron began to walk slowly towards the closet, close enough for the two to walk backward slightly till suddenly a loud glass breaking smash sounded from outside the room.

Ron turned his attention and ran down the hallway.

"Go!"

Rose and Scorpius quickly left the closet and ran quietly down the hall to the stairs where they heard Ron's tiresome voice, "Bloody cat. Crookshanks no!"

* * *

They made their way downstairs and Rose pulled Scorpius in the direction of the front door. They quietly left the house and walked around the garden to find an old black car sitting peacefully on the grass.

"This is it." Rose said walking towards the drivers' seat. She opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Well get in!" Rose called out.

Scorpius walked rather uncomfortably towards the passenger seat and closed the door reluctantly behind him. He noticed Rose hovering her hand over all the buttons and levers of the car, trying to decide which one to pull or push.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Scorpius asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course…" Rose pushed a button and loud music began blaring in their ears, she quickly turned the knob lowering the volume completely.

"You have no bloody idea do you?" Scorpius sounding fearful.

"Uhm… can't be too hard can it?" Rose pushed a few buttons that didn't trigger anything. Finally she pulled a lever and pushed what seemed to be the correct button because the car engine was now humming. "Er … right." Rose placed her foot on the pedal and the car shot forward, their bodies being jolted roughly back into their seats.

"Rose… We're going to hit that wall…" Scorpius' voice was panicky as he watched an upcoming brick wall approach them head on. "Rose…" Scorpius yelled as he turned to Rose who was paralyzed in her spot. "ROSE! THE WALL! LIFT UP!" Scorpius closed his eyes when suddenly he felt a jolt in his stomach and his heart pound straight out of his chest. A large pillow of air felt released in his throat and he was afraid to say a word. He suddenly opened his eyes and saw the clouds and blue sky. "We've died...That's it…" Scorpius cried out.

"We haven't…" Rose was still paralyzed, frozen looking through the windshield, with two hands on the wheel. "We're flying…" She quickly pressed the invisible button on the car, and Scorpius buckled up.

"We're in a flying car… a car… flying over London… Muggles… Ministry car…" Scorpius repeated to himself taking heavy breaths.

"Muggle can't see. The car is invisible." Rose reassured Scorpius, finally relaxing her arms after a few minutes of flying.

"How on earth did you get this? My father doesn't even…"

"My dad put a charm on the car… he said he learned it from his father. I suppose my grandfather had an invisible flying car once too." Rose turned the wheel slightly though the car tipped to its left side quite drastically, then straightened out.

"Your dad won't notice it's gone?" Scorpius asked.

"Erm… we'll cross that path when it comes…" Rose gave a guilty smile.

The two flew over London, and eventually looking down at the city beneath them which seemed to be small buildings the size of Scorpius' chess set.

The blue sky turned into darker shades of blue and purple as the night grew long. The clouds grouped together and formed a smoky grey area of sky. Small drops of rain clinked on the window shield, one drop at a time, till it was a few drops then a dozen drops. Scorpius rolled up his window as the rain fell hard on top of them.

"It's just a bit of rain… We'll be alright." Rose said.

Yet the rain fell harder and faster, when suddenly a small light appeared in the distance that was shades of blue and dark purple.

"Another wizard?" Rose asked.

"No… I think that's lightning Rose…" Scorpius looked at the clouds around him that were now dropping not only icy drops of rain, but lightning bolts.

"Can you drop lower? We can't be safe this close to the clouds."

"All right…" Rose said as she lowered the car slightly, but the lightning strikes were still dangerously close. The rain was now splashing against the window shield as her car began to descend, and Rose could no longer see.

The car began rocking back and forth, and Scorpius had to hold onto the sides of the car to keep his balance. "Rose we have to descend fully" Scorpius yelled over the loud rain and thunder.

"We're almost there!" Rose yelled back.

Thunder rolled loudly in their ears and lightning had strike too close for comfort; the car had jolted to the side and the car began descending even faster. "Slow down!" Scorpius yelled.

"I can't see!" Rose panicked.

Scorpius looked around him and quickly pulled out his wand and held it up to the windshield yelling a spell. The windshield that was impossible to see through, was now clear and rain was just jumping off the glass.

Rose got a better grip of the car, and continued descending at a fast rate. They both closed their eyes, Rose kept her hands tightly on the wheel till they felt their bodies slam forward and their heads pushed back. The rain around them was pounding off the windshield and the concrete as Scorpius opened his eyes to notice they were on the ground.

* * *

He opened the door and go out of the car. "Where are we?" Scorpius wondered.

Rose got out and examined her surroundings as well. "Brilliant. We've landed in a graveyard."

"A graveyard?" Scorpius looked down to notice the rain bouncing off the concrete, was the concrete of someone's tombstone. He quickly jumped off the stone and into a large puddle of mud.

Scorpius' hair was drenched and covering his face, all the same for Rose. She grabbed her bag out of the car and put her wand inside her sweatshirt, and began walking off.

"Oy! You can't just leave it here!" Scorpius shouted.

"Of course we can. Just walk away." Rose continued to walk off.

"I fancy a mad woman…" Scorpius said to himself, taking one last look at the car, walking around it and catching up with Rose.


	18. Chapter 18: Inside the Ministry

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 18: Inside the Ministry

* * *

Scorpius and Rose trudged their way through London in the heavy cold rain. Scorpius was thankful not many people were out at this time of night; therefore the streets were poorly lit and the number of umbrellas were reduced to one or two every now and then.

Out of sight from the car, they passed by various buildings and street corners as Rose led the way. The buildings were also dimly lit, or completely dark from being closed. Scorpius was quite surprised at each store or business they passed by. He had never really took the time to go exploring or shopping where muggles do – neither had his father; so the opportunity was quite dim.

"Look Rose! A magic shop!" Scorpius pointed to an old, small building squeezed between a bar and a laundromat. The sign was barely hanging on to one cord, and composed large letters in thick neglected bulbs that read "Galley's Magic Shop". Rose turned for a moment and laughed.

"That's not for witches or wizards, Scorpius."

"I don't understand…. Muggle can't use magic…" Scorpius brushed his hand along his forehead, pushing back his silvery blonde, drenched hair.

"Come on – Almost there." Rose said, picking up paste down the streets.

Scorpius resisted the feeling of taking out his wand and shouting incantations to create some sort of light, or roof above their heads as they traveled deeper into London. He even spotted a suspicious group of people, about his age, standing huddled in a group under a lamppost. Scorpius watched them closely, trying to avoid any trouble they might get him into. A pair of hands grabbed Scorpius' shoulders from the back, and he was pulled backwards onto the curb, stepping heavily in a large puddle that drenched his jeans even further.

"You're going to get yourself killed! Watch where you're going!" Rose shouted, as a loud engine truck passed by just moments after.

After walking for a little over an hour, Rose pointed out the deep red, telephone booth that perched itself comfortably in the corner of the street, under no lampposts, surrounded by complete darkness.

"Lumos" Rose whispered. A small wisp of light drew out from her wand and she darted for the telephone pole, grabbing Scorpius' hand. Splashing water from all the puddles they crossed, they finally reached the booth. She opened the sliding booth door and closed it behind them, where they could hear the rain drops amplified in a deeper tone as it smashed on the metal and glass.

"Okay, this is it? How do we get in?" Scorpius asked, but just moments later he was being dropped through the floor of the booth and traveling through a small confined tunnel till he slammed hard on the black marble floor of the Ministry.

Scorpius rubbed the back of his head and helped Rose off the floor. Looking around him he noticed black and brown tiles placed along the floors, large fireplaces standing next to each other on either side of him, in the distance a rather large fountain covered in a silky golden plate, and large window offices aligned the walls of its black brick. Most of the lights in the windows were off, and the Ministry was nearly empty. Rose checked her watch and pulled Scorpius to the side of a nearby black and white stone pillar and hid behind it.

An older man with grey hair and a black top hat, wearing a light suit with a black coat, was making noise with his cane as he walked alongside a younger woman, who had light brown hair and a dark pink dress robe. "Don't worry papa, the work will be at your desk in the morning. It's not going anywhere." The young lady said, as she rummaged through her matching pink purse and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it over to the older man. "Thank you darling. When will you visit? Your mother misses you dearly." The older man said. Their voices trailed off as they passed Scorpius and Rose from behind the pillar, arguing about – "She's not my real mother…" and "When she leaves her dozen cats."

"Where do we go from here?" Scorpius asked faintly.

Rose pointed to a nearby tunnel, and they hurriedly ran towards it. The tunnel was quite dark, with pillars that aligned both sides of them, covered in the same sleek black tile from floor to ceiling.

"Lumos" Scorpius raised his wand and trailed Rose.

"This is insane. I can't believe this is working." Rose said.

Scorpius' face twisted as he flashed his lit up wand in Rose' face; " _YOU_ can't believe this is working? This was _your_ bloody idea! Ah… Rose..."

Rose pushed his wand away from her face and gave yet another guilty smile.

"What do you think about tomorrow?" Rose broke a momentary silence between them as they continued onward through the tunnel, and turning left to another.

"Gryffin might win."

"Why do you think that?"

"He's won every round, hasn't he?" Scorpius lowered his wand by his side, illuminating the floor just feet in front of them.

"He's had an advantage. Besides you're smart… I'm sure a maze would be nothing." Rose's eyes trailed downward.

"Don't forget about the obstacles." Scorpius frowned. "Rose…"

Rose looked up in question, and they took another turn through a separate tunnel where the black tiles turned a deep sea green.

"Yesterday… I heard something – something I don't think I was supposed to hear." Awe began to transform Scorpius' face.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, her face gone blank.

Scorpius explained to Rose how he listened to a conversation Christopher was having with an older man, and the threats that man was making.

"No-one saw you, did they?"

"No. I just … what did he mean by contr-"Scorpius stopped in his tracks as a woman walked out of the elevator in front of them. The woman was looking down in her purse, wearing a black suit, and had straight blonde hair cut just above her shoulders.

"That's our apparition teacher!" Scorpius whispered

"Quick in here!"

* * *

Rose and Scorpius quickly opened a large black door with massive windows that contained the letters "DMLE" in blue, which meant _'Department of Magical Law Enforcement'_. They walked backwards slowly, Scorpius holding his wand quite low so the woman couldn't see the light shining through the windows, with Rose clutching his sides.

"I've got to go, I'm sorry. I'll look over your work in two days." A light older mans' voice sounded from nearby. "No … I'm sorry, I've got to be at Hogwarts in the morning."

"But sir! I need permission to search this area sir! I have reason to believe magic is being performed by an under aged wizard, sir." A flimsy voice following.

"Nothing to worry about for now. Unless it's one of an illegal spell – I'd rather get home than worry about some boy doing small magic."

"He's been blowing up gardens sir!"

"You know… I blew up my aunt once…"

Scorpius and Rose flung back against the wall as footsteps carried closer and echoed around the hallway. They laid flat and still against the green sleek marble walls, and noticed a man walk into sight from around the corner.

"Mr. Potter!" A newly deep guttural voice sounded and a man visited Harry from the hallway behind him, wearing large brown robes and glasses.

"Ah, Mr. Durad, Pleased to see you."

"You as well. I've just got noticed from Vepir, about the dementors. They're showing signs of strange behavior – two have gone missing from their posts."

"Missing? Any idea where they could be?" Harry's eyes grew large as he pondered with his hand on his chin.

"Slightly. Vepir and I can cover the area, and search the skies." The man flung his arm upward, checking his watch.

"Notify me when you've found something. I'll be at the tournament tomorrow at Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir."

The old man walk away and disappeared through the hallway he came through, and Harry disapparated in his spot.

Scorpius gave Rose a worried look as fear crossed her face. "Dementors gone missing? That's not normal…" Scorpius whispered.

"We don't have much time… You've got to be at the tournament in five hours." Rose said.

* * *

The two walked out the ' _Department of Magical Law Enforcement's'_ entrance door and began walking towards the now vacant elevator.

They walked inside the small boxed elevator and held onto the handles that hung loosely by the ceiling. Rose pressed the button, "C-6" and the box door shut its thin golden gates, jolted backwards and ascended at a fast rate.

Within moments the elevator came to a hard stop and Scorpius flung forward, face planting into the golden gate that opened just as he hit the floor.

Rose stepped over him and looked around the sleek black dome before them. Above her was a beautiful painting of witches and wizards, along with beasts and other creatures in unison, filling up the rounded structured ceiling. Scorpius got up before the elevator descended, and saw only a single door in front of them.

This one door in the entire dome-like room was a large sized double door with golden handles in the shape of an "M". On the door contained a large letter "M" and surrounding the letter read, _"Minister for Magic."_

"This is it." Rose said, walking for the door.

As the two walked down the narrow, short distanced hallway, four torches on either side of them lit up in orange flames.

Scorpius studied the door and placed a firm hand around the large "M" shaped handles, reluctantly pulling it. "It's locked…. I – I don't see a – a key hole" Scorpius said as he looked around the door.

"It's here. Not exactly a _key_ hole. You put your wand inside, and it analyzes the user, allowing them in."

"Great, can you get inside with yours?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course not. We'll have to break the charm." Rose said taking her wand out from inside her sweatshirt.

"Break the charm? Rose… break the charm? You do know who the Minister for Magic is don't you… She's brilliant!" Scorpius threw his hands in the hands up and took a seat on the bench next to the door.

"Trust me Scorpius, if we bind our magic together we can break the charm… I'll unlock it." Rose readied her wand in front of her, facing the keyhole on the door.

"We don't have much time, Scorpius." She demanded.

Scorpius pulled out his wand from the band in his jeans, touching the tip of his with hers, facing the keyhole on the door.

Both wands glowed a calm colour of green, the light was flicking on and off until the light grew stronger, and illuminated the room around them, turning the light green colour, into a dark mossy essence. A blue web covered the entire door, and began to break off from the keyhole, making its way all around the door until the web disappeared. Their green light vanished slowly and Rose muttered, " _Liberare_."

The keyhole glowed blue and the doors opened. The two walked inside, closing the door behind them. The office was a rather large circular space, the walls covered in bookshelves that reached the floor to the ceiling. A large, smooth wooden desk sat in the middle of the room, one large comforting chair behind it, and two wooden chairs facing the opposite end. Stacks of parchment and books were neatly on top of her desk, along with a few quills and ink.

The wall behind the desk however, did not contain bookshelves, but small cabinets that also reached from the floor to the ceiling. Rose walked along the large blue carpet and began pulling the cabinets out, shuffling through paperwork.

Scorpius picked up the _Daily Prophet_ , which was hanging half way off the desk, which caught his eye.

"- ' _Werewolves and Where They Are'_

 _Eloise Gould, from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, has informed the Daily Prophet of Werewolf sightings just North of Hogsmeade. The Werewolf is a fearsome and deadly creature, caused by an infectious human of which forms under a full moon. "The creatures are ill and have no sense of awareness. If you see one – you are to notify the ministry and not go near the wretched creature." Eloise Gould explains."_

Rose looked over the tan folder she was buried in and noticed Scorpius reading the paper. "Are you going to help me or not?" She said sternly.

"Yeah, alright." Scorpius threw the paper on the desk and began to open cabinets upon cabinets, searching folder after folder.

After a while, Scorpius' eyes began to feel heavy, and his head was dropping slightly, just for him to pick it back up every time. He pulled out another tan folder with his weak, heavy arms and buried his face inside the contents, trying to keep his eyes open; but the burning sensation was too much to bare. He held the folder upright in front of his face, and rested his eyes for what he meant to be a few seconds, turned into much longer.

"Scorpius!" Rose' loud calling immediately woke Scorpius up from his nap, he quickly raised his head, banging it on an open cabinet above him. He gained a splitting headache as he placed his hand carefully on the back of his head and saw Rose reading intensely, the contents of her folder.

"What have you found?"

"Look here…" Rose moved next to Scorpius and flipped a few pages and began to read.

" _Lucius Malfoy, member of Hogwarts Board of Governors, high influence to the Ministry, and pure-blood had admitted to be affiliated with Voldemort's allied group 'Death Eaters.' A group of which consisted of primarily pure-blood supremacists, who are reckless supporters of Voldemort, and join in the continuous practicing of Dark Arts. During an investigation after the Battle of Hogwarts, and the fall of Voldemort, he confesses to crimes committed, which included the torture of family members of fellow witches and wizards of London; No proof however, was there to admit Lucius for other such crimes committed – and a following statement was said that he was forced to commit such acts under the reign of Voldemort_."

Rose flipped the pages drastically, accidentally ripping the pages she passed and landed her finger harshly on a list of victimized families.

Scorpius screwed up his face, thinking about his grandfather in a sense of what was written in that folder. His father never really spoke about him, and he rarely ever saw Lucius since he's gone to Hogwarts. Draco in fact, rarely ever spoke to his father after getting married due to different views about half bloods and his partner choice.

"Here it is… _'– Edgar Cormus and Luelle (Moses) Cormus – Cruciatus Curse; in punishment of Victor Cormus, brother to Edgar Cormus and previous Death Eater for betrayal to the Dark Lord.'"_

"Wait… You're telling me… my grandfather performed one of the three unforgivable curses on…"

"Professor Cormus' parents." Rose finished.

Scorpius could feel a large pit in his stomach, growing larger of fear yet intense fury. He held his breath for what felt like eternity, letting out large blows of air through his nose forcefully. The colour drained from his face, his jaw clenched.

A pair of arms wrapped around his stiff neck, creating a warm feeling spreading throughout his chest, reaching his whitened knuckles; releasing his tightened fists. A light cream soapy smell filled his nose as she buried her face next to his, her long red hair covering his mouth. For what felt like a calming, blissful few minutes – finally ended when Rose let go and grabbed the sides of Scorpius' face with both hands, pushing his cheeks together in sudden amazement. "I've just thought of something!" Rose yelled quickly.

"If it has nothing to do with my face being squished, could you kindly release." Scorpius said with barely understandable words.

"You told me Christopher was being ' _controlled'_. Right?"

"I suppose… what does thi-"

"What if Professor Cormus _controlled_ Christopher to get to you?"

"I'm not completely following…" Scorpius said, rubbing his cheeks from where Rose's hands were firmly placed.

"Scorpius, I think he is trying to get revenge for what Lucius had done to his parents. I think you're the easy target… _Controlled_ , Scorpius… he used the imperius curse."

"Are you insisting Christopher didn't tie you up that night in the Forbidden Forest?" Scorpius wondered.

"Not willingly…" Rose said.

"Bloody hell. . . . Well what do we do?" Scorpius asked worriedly.

"We have to let my mum know, or Harry." Rose lifted off the ground and placed the folder back neatly in the cabinet and flicked her wand so all the cabinets were now closed.

Scorpius gave Rose one last hug before starting for the door. "You're brilliant, Rose… Thank you."

Rose's smile lifted to her cheeks as they blushed a light pink colour. "Don't thank me yet, you'll be late for the tournament Scorpius. It starts in twenty minutes!"

"Twenty minutes? My father is already there waiting for me." Scorpius' flushed face turned pale once more, as fear overcame his expression. They quickly ran towards the door when they heard footsteps coming from the other side of it. A light blue beam of light shone from the crack of the door as the lock made a loud clicking sound.

"Rose… oh no… We're done for…"


	19. Chapter 19: Beginning the Third Task

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 19: Beginning The Final Task

* * *

Scorpius' mind blew up in thoughts of despair and guilt. He had left Hogwarts without notification, stole a Ministry car, and broke into the Minister of Magic's office – His bottom lip filled under his teeth, as he gnawed on the skin and tasted blood, quickly looking around him for a spot to hide in. He stood in front of Rose, his arms pulled to his back, walking backwards into an old bookcase that shuffled slightly.

"Scorpius, you have to apparate." Rose said in a hurried, hushed tone.

"I can't apparate, Rose. I haven't finished the class!" Scorpius looked at her, exchanging looks from her desperate face to the door.

"Scorpius, you HAVE to. We'll be caught!" Rose quickly looked at the door and back at Scorpius.

"You're mad, I ca-"

"NOW!" Rose said in a loud whisper, as the door beyond the room began to creek open.

Scorpius grabbed both of Rose' hands and pinched his eyes closed, as he heard the door swing open he could feel his heart pound straight out of his chest, a heavy jolt in his stomach and a stinging feeling that flowed throughout his legs to his arms. He refused to open his eyes, for his head was spinning as fast as Ron's car was flying. He could barely feel Rose' hands against his anymore, the swooshing sounds of air blasted his ears and he just barely lost feeling in all of his body; when suddenly he felt an unforgivable shock through his spine as he landed hard on the grassy floor.

Scorpius took a moment to feel the ground, trying to make sure it was the real thing – when he finally opened his eyes, a large amount of breath released from his mouth as he couldn't be more thankful for that 'joy ride' to finally end.

His fingers brushed along the large grains of dirt and grass. His jeans were covered in grass stains and mud from the rainstorm that night.

"It actually worked Rose… I actual- … Rose?" Scorpius looked around him frantically. His eyes wondered feet ahead of him, but he couldn't find Rose. His face now graved with immense worry, his eyes darting in every direction. He quickly staggered to his feet, and looked at his surroundings. The large castle was to be seen to his left, standing proud on top of a large incline hill; he could also see the Quidditch stands and maze from where he was. To his right, was an army of trees as darkness swallowed whatever could've been seen just beyond.

Scorpius heard quiet whimpers from his right side, and took charge through the thick trees; his leg slightly limping from the fall – his mind filled with the worries of his best friend. It wasn't long for him to reach the quiet whimpers of a girl next to a tree log.

Rose was laying on her back, her clothing just as dirty as Scorpius', her left arm screwed up – raised by her head, and her other resting weakly on her stomach, where blood seeped through her sweatshirt, coating her pale hands. Her wide-eyed face, frozen in horror was looking right into Scorpius' eyes. Scorpius could tell she was trying to speak, but all that could come out was deep coughing sounds from the back of her throat. Scorpius kneeled down next to her, analyzing her as tears filled his eyes; tears he was trying to hold back so she wouldn't think he was scared. He was very much scared. He placed his hand on top of hers, lightly pressing down on her wound but more blood pooled between his fingers.

"Oh god . . . oh god . . . hold on okay? Just. . ." Scorpius quickly replaced her blood-stained hand and unzipped her sweatshirt, revealing her white – red stained undershirt. He ripped the small bit of her shirt, near her stomach, and analyzed the wound. A deep gash placed itself just by her center, and ripped her skin to her hip. Scorpius couldn't perform any sort of healing spell to help this situation. That this moment he could only wish it was him who had been splinched... but the reality of it was, his friend was severely injured, inside the forbidden forest, and he couldn't do anything for her.

Scorpius quickly shuffled through his sweatshirt, then the band of his jeans, pulling out his wand and aiming it in the air, shaking his hands furiously from shock.

" _PERICULUM_ " Red sparks fired out from the tip of his wand, sending sparks high enough that it reached above the tall trees of the forest. He shot two more fire red sparks into the sky, placing her hand back on her wound and pressing down.

"Don't close your eyes Rose, please don't… ju – just … you'll be o – o – okay." Scorpius was choking on his words as tears melted down his pale face.

Sooner than he believed to be true, Scorpius could see the silhouette of a man – in fact he could see the silhouette of two men running towards him. His eyes carried from the group of unknown, to Rose' heavily drooping eyes.

"Go." Rose slowly cried out.

"What?" Scorpius eyebrows pressed together in worry. "I'm _not_ leav-"

" _Go_!" Rose forced her demand, forcing her to cough uncontrollably.

Scorpius took one last look at the two men who were rushing over to where his red sparks were born, and he slowly got up from his spot. Without thinking, he darted across the forest, going towards the back of the quidditch field so the two wizards would not see him.

He stopped by a large tree, and rested his body behind it – trying to sound quiet as his tears were becoming uncontrollable. He placed his clenched hand on his mouth, covering the whimpers he was forced to let out. He gave a quick look from behind the tree and saw the two men surrounding Rose, one of which, had his hands placed above her wound, his hands glowing in a bright blue colour, Rose' skin slowly mending itself. The man was a skinny wizard, a young one at that, wearing casual clothing with blue short hair from what Scorpius could see. Next to him was a familiar face; skinny, younger man with slightly long, brown wavy hair, holding his wand at his side.

"She'll be okay, Scorpius. _GO_ " The man yelled.

"James?" Scorpius said to himself.

As Scorpius checked his watch, he began to dart for the Maze, hearing one last sound from the blue haired wizard who was healing Rose, "Keep your mouth closed" in a calm, rushed voice.

* * *

Scorpius touched the tip of his wand to his hands, watching his skin soak up the blood from his hands as it disappeared. He reached the opening of the tent after running what felt like ten laps around the quidditch field, and he slowly entered the two opened flaps. His hair was disheveled, his clothes dirty, his eyes red and his hands shaking. He stuffed his wand back in the band of his jeans and slowly crept towards the closed flaps of the tent that entranced his way towards the third, final task – the maze.

"There you are!" Professor McGonagall appeared through the curtains to his left, quickly rushing over to his unstable figure. "Where have you been? You look as if you had already done the maze, Malfoy!" She placed a light hand on his shoulder, worrying about his appearance then pushing him through the closed flaps of the tent, hurrying their way to meet the two other champions.

"He's here! Just in time!" Scorpius could hear Hagrid's low, grunting voice from the stands. He shuffled his feet through the dirt, finally reaching Gryffin – who looked at him in question, and Klara who was shaking out of her shoes.

"Attention everyone, attention!" Professor McGonagall yelled out, with her wand at her neck. "All three champions are here! We are ready to begin the third task!"

The crowd in the stands went wild with cheering, thumping and clapping. Scorpius couldn't share the energy with the rest of his school, he had just left his best friend, injured, and cold on the ground with who he thinks was James. If it was James, _why_ was he there?

"Mrs. Weasely has hidden the Tri-Wizard Cup inside the Maze, to which our champions must seek to find. The first to seek the cup, will be our champion!"

The stands continued in loud yells and cheering.

"Gryffin will go first, then Scorpius, followed by Klara. At the sound of the horn!"

Scorpius noticed in the stands Hermione sitting next to Harry, and Harry who was occupied, talking to the same man who conversed with him earlier in the Ministry.

The horn blew loudly and Gryffin ran hastily into the maze, as the hedges closed shortly behind him.

Scorpius' was queued to enter the maze, as the second horn blew, Scorpius walked slowly through the entrance, watching the hedge close itself behind him, trapping him at this very dead end.

Scorpius continued in front of him. The sunlight that was beaming down on the students on the quidditch field, was no longer beaming down on him inside the maze. There was a smoky atmosphere that clouded the air, denying much – if any – sunlight from inside.

The hedges beside him swallowed him as the path grew thinner. The leaves bustled as they swayed in to Scorpius' path. The air was quiet, besides the branches shaking, and his own footsteps. Once he finally reached a fork in the path, he hesitantly went left; the path was much more comfortable for his size this way.

Scorpius walked a bit down the path, his mind still fixed on the thought of Rose and her lifeless, pale face looking back at him. Why did he listen to her? Why did he apparate? Suddenly, his thoughts were invaded by the ground moving underneath his feet. Scorpius lost balance and grabbed on to whatever firm branches he could find on the hedges. He quickly moved forward as the ground continued to sway underneath him.

He reached a corner in the maze and turned right. The ground stopped moving, and Scorpius stood in place. He listened quietly as he heard a low grunting noise coming from around him. He slowly reached in his jeans with caution – taking out his wand and holding it front of him. He walked backwards looking at the corner he just immerged from, still listening to that low grunting noise.

Finally, his heel got caught on something hard, his feet would not move any farther. The low grunting noise stood heavily above him, as he raised his head and saw something so shocking, Scorpius couldn't think to do anything more but stand and stare at it.

A twelve feet tall, very well fed, massive troll stood just behind him. He held a lengthy club that grew thicker as the length increased, with spikes extending from the end. His large club swung just to his chest, and smashed down right beside Scorpius. The ground shook from under him, and Scorpius lost his balance, falling on his back, crawling to gain distance.

"No…. way…" Scorpius cried to himself.

The troll looked down at him like some massive, ugly tree in the Forbidden Forest; swaying, dragging his large club along the grass as he walked towards Scorpius. Its arm raised high, by its neck with its large club dangling from his wrist.

Scorpius quickly pointed his wand, " _Incendio_!" A small fire ring formed just at the Troll's wrist, but this only forced it to sway its arm heavily down. Scorpius moved out of the way just as the blunt object dug its way deep into the soil.

Scorpius ran at this que, his feet snapping the small twigs on the ground, his face brushing against some untrimmed branches, and the troll stomping its way through the hedge, starving for Scorpius. He looked behind him, and would send some few red sparks at the troll's feet, but nothing would stop it.

Scorpius reached an area of the maze with four different directions and four large pillars the shape of a gargoyle. In the middle was a small fountain, dried up, covered in moss. Scorpius ran up to the fountain, hiding it behind it, listening to the massive troll emerge the area with its weapon dragging along the grass.

" _Stupefy_!" Scorpius quickly peaked from the fountain and red sparks flew from his wand and hit the troll. The troll, momentarily stunned, shook its bald, ugly head and grunted loudly. A swift swing of its club, the troll took a few steps closer to Scorpius, smashing its weapon down, breaking the fountain in half and nearly missing his feet. The flying stone covered Scorpius in small shards and stone dust. Scorpius had his head down, his eyes covered from the impact. He looked up for a brief moment, looking into one of the paths and saw a piece of cloth fly behind an unknown person. Scorpius squinted his eyes, and tried to look thoroughly, but the person ran off.

"Gryffin?" Scorpius called out. A large fist landed beside Scorpius, shaking the ground and ascending Scorpius into the air. He flopped onto his side, groaning in pain as he held his leg. Scorpius' eyes were beginning to water, his leg was throbbing with pain. He wrapped his hands around his wound, where the stinging was persistent and noticed it was a shard of stone from the fountain, lodged into his skin. He grabbed his wand from beside him and crawled to the side of the hedge. He relaxed his head on the soft leaves and watched the troll pick up his spiked weapon. Slowly dragging its feet towards Scorpius, he waiting a few moments, still holding tightly to his leg. The troll dragged its feet closer, and lifted its club at its target. Scorpius aimed his wand and shut his eyes.

" _Bombarda_ _Maxima_!" The large stone gargoyle that stood proudly next to the troll exploded in shards of dark stone and created a plume of dust and dirt. Scorpius covered his eyes for the impact, and heard the large beast fall, defeated, onto the hard ground, causing a slight quake in the area.

Finally opening his eyes, he saw the gargoyle's head resting beside the trolls' dome. It had smashed the beast, knocking it unconscious.

* * *

Scorpius lifted himself off the ground, groaning in pain, and limped across the area, past the troll to the path where he saw the unknown figure. Hastily limping his way through the path, his eyes winced with every step he took from the shocking pain in his leg, till he gave up and laid against the hedge. He placed a firm hand around the shard, and one around his leg. Bracing himself with a few deep breaths, he pulled the shard out with one yank and cried out from the throbbing discomfort.

Interrupting his loud whimpering, he heard footsteps around him.

"Griffyn?" Scorpius shouted again. He quickly dragged his leg and followed the footsteps around a corner. He saw a cloak fly behind the person, but Scorpius could not make out who it was.

" _Who are you_?" Scorpius yelled as he followed the cloaked figure.

The wind wrestled with the branches and leaves, shaking the hedges, creating a soft cool breeze that made Scorpius shiver. He clutched his arms by his chest, his skin feeling softly cold. "Hello?" The cloak swayed in place at the end of the path. He walked forward reluctantly as the figure stood there. Scorpius felt an odd shiver fall down his spine, and his eyes clouded with darkness as his mind drew clear.

A long hand lifted from out of the cloak, driving its long fingers down the side of the hedge.

"What… _What are you_?"


	20. Chapter 20: Sent to Azkaban

(I do not own any of the characters, I am borrowing them. Any instances in the story that relate to J.K Rowling's books on the tri-wizard tournament or related to any Harry Potter series in general are not owned by me and simply borrowed for fun.)

Chapter 20: Sent to Azkaban

* * *

" _Astoria, Darling, wake him up will you?" Scorpius heard his father speak lightly to his mother from downstairs, as he laid inside his covers, eyes wide open, staring out the chilly, frosted windows of his bedroom. Footsteps drew nearer as the door to his room slid open gently, and a tall young woman, pale skin and black hair emerged inside._

" _Sweetheart, are you awake? It's Christmas, come – daddy's made breakfast." Her long, thin arm stretched out as the young boy with bleached silver hair jumped out of his bed, and reached for her hand._

 _As the two reached the bottom of the long, curved staircase, Scorpius broke out in a run when he noticed their large Christmas tree with a pool of presents underneath. Draco Malfoy approached the couch behind the tree, setting down a large tray of eggs and bacon, putting his arm around Astoria as she took place beside him._

 _Scorpius ravaged the brown paper that wrapped itself tightly upon the thin, long object – and to his surprise saw it was a broomstick. Scorpius' eyes fixed on the object as he read the label attached to the broom, "Beginners Broomstick"._

" _You're sure he's ready, Draco?" Astoria asked, looking worriedly at young Scorpius, throwing his leg over the wooden handle._

" _The boy is six, best to learn when you're young."_

 _Astoria shuffled towards Scorpius, holding him straight as the broomstick ascended lightly off the ground, just a small distance, and assisted him riding along the living room as if a boy learning to ride a bike._

Suddenly, this thought Scorpius had had was clouded by the last memory of his mother; a cold, pale, sickly woman. One who lost that battle, as death greeted her by sleep. His darkest feelings of pity and loneliness fled his thoughts as he stood beyond the cloaked thing.

Its long hand, reaching for the sides of the hedge hit the dim moonlight shining weakly inside the maze. Lengthy fingers, dark and scabby, brushed against the hedge, not making a single leaf move. Its cloak, destroyed from the bottom, ripped with holes hovering just slightly above the ground. It turned around slowly, gliding above the floor towards Scorpius, its face unknown for its hood created a black hole where its face would be.

Scorpius backed away slowly, as the thing got nearer.

"D…De-Dementors?" Scorpius said to himself, fear now trickling down his body.

He continued to walk backward, until he noticed an opening in the hedge and broke out in a run. Looking behind him he could see the dementor gliding hastily in his tracks. Scorpius' leg, twitching with every hard step it took as he ran from the dark, cold creature. He heard more noises of footsteps near him, thinking Gryffin or Klara were now being chased by dementors as well. He quickly ran in the direction of the footsteps, still they completely disappeared.

The dementor gained speed as it swished side by side along the path of the hedges to reach Scorpius.

Scorpius took a hard left and continued to run far away, through the dark labyrinth, till suddenly he stopped. The rattling of the branches and leaves swayed dangerously in front of him, though in the distance he could see a faint white light. He quickly ran, trying to reach the small tunnel through the hedge when abruptly, Scorpius was forced to stay still. His eyes slightly opened, dazing off as his skin chilled and his hair stood up. He collapsed onto the cold, hard soil; looking up at a second cloaked figure, its long scabby fingers reached towards Scorpius' weak body.

His eyes felt heavy, he wanted to get up . . . he wanted to run, or even move his arms and grab his wand. . . but his body wouldn't listen. His arms just laid there, his legs didn't even twitch. The only thing that seemed to move was his eyelids that dropped heavily as if his body needed a long rest.

Just as everything went dark, a bright light flashed through his closed eyelids, and beamed across to the two dementors hovering above Scorpius.

Scorpius' eyes lifted from their locked position, and he saw a small bright object from across the hedge. Its legs bent inward, and its ears pointed straight to the sky. It emitted a massive blue light that seemed to frighten the dementors away from its pray, scurrying away from his side of the hedge, and into the night sky.

"A fawn?" Scorpius whispered to himself. The bright fawn lifted its head and walked towards Scorpius, disappearing before his eyes. He sat there in awe, his doleful face became appealing as his eyes wondered to the dimly lit white light in front of him. His arms shaking and weak from pushing himself off the dirt, his leg releasing the pulsing pain from earlier, he stood up and limped through the small tunnel to the light. The branches attacked him from the sides as Scorpius tried to quickly surpass the hedges that tried to swallow him. Roots began to grow from the softened soil, whipping its way around Scorpius' legs, but he took out his wand and weakly pointing it to the ground, " _Incendio!_ " His voice sounded, shaking.

The branches became more violent and persistent, Scorpius gained speed, yelling incantations as the roots began to gain strength, when finally he tripped over the last root that exited him from the tunnel that closed behind him. He was in a tight space, no other entrance or exit, with a bright white object in front of him.

The cup stood proudly on top of a stone pillar. Gleaming in a beautiful white light that highlighted Scorpius' face.

Scorpius looked around him, in disbelief he had been the first to find the tri-wizard cup. He stretched out his arm, his hand moving slowly towards the handle till he finally reached the cup, and put a firm grip around it.

* * *

His body jerked to one side, the atmosphere changed as he could now only see fast moving colours – till everything stopped, and he was now facing the stands of the crowd. People began to cheer, and Professor McGonagall walked up to him clapping, along with Griffyn and Klara who were standing by the side with the nurse, getting bandaged up and were covered in dirt.

Scorpius' eye's scanned the stands looking for Harry Potter, but he was not there. He continued to look for his friends and professor Cormus, but they weren't there either. Scorpius couldn't help but keep a glazed expression; he thought finding the tri-wizard cup was an unreal experience; but finding two dementors inside the maze was even more interesting.

"Our winner for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Scorpius Malfoy of Hogwarts School!" Professor McGonagall spoke, amplified to the audience who continued to burst in cheers.

"Congratulations Scorpius, now go get bandaged from Madam Pomfrey, then gather in the great hall for dinner. You look a mess – might as well clean up before you eat." Professor McGonagall gave him a long smile and with a final squeeze of his shoulder, and grabbing the cup, she walked out as teachers ushered the students back to the great hall.

Scorpius watched as the students and teachers walked up the path towards the castle, and took a glance at Madam Pomfrey mending the two other champions on the side. He quickly, stealthily, ran in the other direction towards the Forbidden Forest where Rose was left with two wizards who were healing her.

He stumbled on some branches as his leg continued to limp and sting, he pushed some tree branches out of his way as he tumbled to the empty space where Rose laid. His hands fell beside the small puddle of blood left from her splinch, and rested his head against the tree.

"Rose… I hope you're okay…" Scorpius said to himself, holding onto his wounded leg. He rested there momentarily when sudden footsteps sounded near him. Scorpius quickly got up and pulled out his wand, facing it forward as he saw a tall man approach him.

"Expelliarmus!" Scorpius' wand was casted out of his hand, and on to the ground. The unknown man picked it up and held his wand out, walking slowly towards Scorpius.

"Are you Malfoy?" A deep voice sounded from the man who continued to walk with caution.

"Ye-Yes… Wh-Who are you?" Scorpius replied, backing up into a tree.

The face of the man grew clearer, his body large, his robes a dusty black colour, and wearing slightly broken glasses.

"Vepir, I work for the Ministry – Auror." He cleared his throat and stopped just feet away from Scorpius. His eyes analyzed Scorpius, his wand still pointing by his throat.

"C-c-could you p-put that away?" Scorpius cried, his head as far into the tree as he could to get away from the wand.

"Oh… right. Here's you go." The man lowered his wand and gave Scorpius' his. "Come." His large dirty hands grabbed the back of Scorpius' shoulder and pushed him towards the destination he wanted them to be at, which Scorpius realized was Hagrid's.

Vepir knocked harshly on the crooked wooden door, "its Vepir." The door swung open and Hagrid was standing in the doorway.

* * *

"Finally – Scorpius quick, in-in, come." Hagrid moved out of the way and Scorpius tried to fit himself in a small room full of other wizards as well.

The two other wizards standing facing each other, engaged in conversation where Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. When Scorpius stepped foot in the hut, Draco looked at him quite alarmed.

"Scorpius! Are you alright?" his father quickly rushed over and squeezed his arms around Scorpius.

"I'm fine, father."

"No you're not, look at your bloody leg!"

"Quick, Scorpius" Harry now hurrying forward, "Tell me exactly what you saw in that Maze."

"Uhm I – I saw a troll…" Scorpius answered.

"Other than that…" Harry continued.

"Think hard, Son." Draco said.

"I saw a man… he was running through the maze… I followed the footsteps but I lost him; that's when I encountered it."

"It?" Harry and Draco both said.

"The dementor."

"Aha, I knew it. This is what we needed Potter." Vepir said with barely one foot out the door.

"Hold on Vepir!" Harry put a hand up, signaling Vepir to stay put.

"Anything else?" Harry continued to question.

"I saw a bright blue light… a… patronus. It scared off the dementors."

" _Dementors_?" Draco asked, giving Harry a worried look.

"Now we know where the two went, Vepir." Harry gave a look between Draco and Vepir.

"What should we do then?" Vepir asked.

Scorpius blocked out much of what Harry and Vepir were arguing; he heard shuffling of feet from the other side of the hut, and noticed to the right was a boy sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Christopher?"

"Yes… he helped us give information." Draco said between them.

"Hold on…" Scorpius said loudly, interrupting Vepir and Harry's conversation. "How did you all know… about all this…"

Harry pushed the glasses from the tip of his nose, and looked down at Scorpius. "James gathered the information from Rose, and sent it to us. We notified Albus our suspicions and he witnessed your story-"

"How?" Scorpius asked; suddenly the door swung open and Albus walked inside the crowded hut, along with two other wizards, James and the blue-haired boy he was with earlier.

"Hello Malfoy." James said, smiling leaning against the wall. "This is Teddy Lupin... He secured Rose while you were doing the last task."

"Hello!" Teddy smiled and waved brightly at Scorpius, which was odd for him to witness considering the events.

Albus took out an old piece of parchment and handed it over to Scorpius. Scorpius looked at its blank contents with confusion and noticed everybody staring at him intensely. Albus put his wand in the center of the page, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ The papers contents began to appear slowly as if a reverse invisible ink spilled on to the page.

"The Marauder's map?" Scorpius said rather quietly as he opened the parchment to reveal the map of Hogwarts and the grounds. He looked at Hagrid's hut and found him, along with seven other wizards inside the hut with him, their names shown and a spot for where they stand.

"I don't understand, you can see dementors on this thing?" Scorpius asked, looking up at Albus.

"No. I used the invisibility cloak to follow you inside the maze, though I struggled with a few Pugna plants and you almost caught me running away. I followed you with the map, you see, it showed me where you were." Albus pointed at the spot where they all stood inside Hagrid's hut.

"Wait, _you_ were the one who-"Scorpius began.

"Used the Patronus charm? Yes." Albus interrupted.

"Was this the gift from James?" Scorpius looked at James who was poking Teddy in the side with his wand, as Teddy played with some dangling chimes by the doorway.

"No." Albus explained, "I got the map from dad who sent it to me by Lily earlier in the year. I wasn't sure why at first… But James explained to me what dad's intentions were when he came to teach you to fly. I also used it to send you help at the Whomping Willow, and find Rose when she was splinched. The ' _gift'_ from James was the invisibility cloak so I could perform this task without trouble."

"Rose told us what we needed to hear when Teddy mended her, which is why we have Christopher, scared out of his mind in the corner of the hut." James said, pointing to Christopher.

"So you all know about Professor Cormus?" Scorpius looked at everyone who nodded their heads, smiles faded from their faces.

"Apparently he bewitched that bloody Centaur during the second task too." Albus said, looking at Hagrid who was shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Father, you knew? About what Grandfather had done?"

"Yes, Scorpius. . . I knew most about what he had done, with the Ministry, to others, with Voldemort…" Draco's eyes filled with sorrow. Harry's hand comforted his arm, "You didn't go through with it – that makes you the better man." Harry said quietly.

* * *

"Alright Potter, if we keep this parade going, Cormus will be out of Hogwarts." Vepir yelled from outside the door, seeming as getting both feet outside the hut was an achievement.

"Right, Albus use the map and locate Cormus. Hagrid keep watch on Christopher. Scorpius… we'll need you as a part of our plan." Harry gestured him as they all began stepping outside of the hut, finally being able to stretch.

Harry explained to Scorpius the plan to find Cormus, and have Scorpius engage in conversation with him; trying to lure him for evidence to be arrested. "We'll all be there, so you won't be harmed." Draco continued.

"Right." Scorpius straightened his shoulders, his heart still pounding out of his chest, his motivation at this point was Rose. He wanted to make sure she was safe, and punish Cormus for putting her in danger during the second task.

Albus opened up the Marauders map, and scanned the Hogwarts castle, pinpointing with his wand where Cormus was, "He's… in the shrieking shack?" Albus said, looking up at his father.

"We'll take the entrance to the Whomping Willow." Harry said, with an approving smile from James and Teddy, looking mischievous as if they've done it many times before.

"Before we go…" Teddy said, as he pointed his wand Scorpius' leg. A light blue essence came out of the wand, and the sharp, stinging feeling Scorpius felt during the maze, was no longer there. "Right, we go."

They all hurried towards the Whomping Willow, James and Teddy ran ahead, poking the knot at the base of the tree, causing the large, thick branches to keep still where they were – frozen in midair.

"There you have it." James said, looking up at the statue like tree.

"On you go." Teddy continued, pointing to the entrance.

Albus hit James in the head with his map as he walked through the small tunnel, followed by Scorpius, Harry, Draco and Vepir.

* * *

They all rushed for what seemed like fifteen minutes, till they reached a tall staircase and a small wooden door.

"This is it, Scorpius." Harry said.

"Be careful mate." Albus whispered.

Scorpius walked slowly up the creaking stairs, and heard quiet muttering from the other side of the door. His stomach felt in a knot, and the colour drained out of his face. He slowly turned the broken handle of the door, and pushed it opened and walked inside. He looked around and saw a few tables, chairs and boxes in the corner. Scorpius caught sight of a picture frame in the corner of the room, and walked over. He picked up the picture, and wiped the dust off with his sleeve; the picture showed James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew in their Gryffindor robes inside the shrieking shack. Beside the picture was a stack of parchment and an old newspaper that dated before Scorpius' time. Like most wizarding pictures, the one on the front page moved, and showed a tired young man with short, black curly hair with the name Sirius Black underneath it. He was holding a sign that said 'Azkaban Prison' and the headline was, "Sirius Black Sighted."

"So this was Sirius…" Scorpius said to himself, but just as he put down the paper the door slammed shut behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Professor Cormus hunched over, with one hand on the now closed door, and his wand held in front of him. His head was dangling down, with his wet hair covering the front part of his face.

"Malfoy… So nice of you to join me." Cormus said with a taut voice. "How did you know I was here?"

"I… followed you." Scorpius said, shaking at the thought of his lie.

"You know why I had to run then don't you. You would have told everybody… considering you got away. Those dementors would have me if they didn't prey on what I promised them…" Cormus said, biting his finger nails anxiously.

"They'll have you anyways… You'll be locked up in Azkaban by tonight. I know where you're hiding, I know what you've done." Scorpius tried to mask his wobbly voice, and slowly put his hand around the band of his jeans, where his wand was being held.

"If Christopher had finished what we started… It wouldn't be this difficult. I can't have you leave knowing what you know." Cormus' voice began to straight out, sounding orotund and low. "You'll just have to die here, Malfoy. You'll be the revenge I've wanted for over 20 years, since my parents death was taken by one of you." Cormus stood tall, his hair still covering half of his face with his arm stretched out as far as it could go, his wand pointing directly at Scorpius. " _AVADA_ _KED_ -"

Suddenly the door burst open and the room illuminated in red sparks as everyone yelled " _Stupefy_."

Cormus got knocked back and his wand slipped between his fingers and rolled onto the floor. Vepir picked up the wand, as Harry and Draco kept theirs directly above Cormus' face.

Albus, James, and Teddy walked over towards Scorpius in the corner of the room.

Vepir pointed his wand to Cormus' wrists and shackles began to form tightly around them.

"Another Malfoy huh?" Cormus' said, his faced screwed up from the spell casted on him. "I can tell . . . you look like your murderer father." He laughed slightly, his mouth twitched and his eyes gaping with a hidden terror-stricken look.

Draco pushed his wand closer, his eyes narrowing and giving off a very dark expression.

"Draco, it's okay – we've got him." Harry said between them. Draco lowered his wand and took a step back. Vepir and Harry grabbed the man on either side of his arms and lifted him off the ground.

"Durad should be taking care of the dementors now." Vepir notified Harry, then turning back at Cormus, "I'm sure they'll have a bone to pick with you, ay?" Vepir smirked.

As Harry and Vepir dragged Cormus out of the shrieking shack back through the small tunnel to the Whomping Willow, Scorpius met with his father just before following the others out.

"Scorpius…" Draco said putting his wand back in the pocket of his robes. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I was afraid of you knowing-"

"It's alright, dad. Really, he's being sent to Azkaban." Scorpius said finally stepping out into the tunnel back to Hogwarts.

"You've missed the dinner ceremony. My son… won the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Now that is something I can tell everybody at work." Draco laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess that feeling hasn't quite sunk in yet, given the events… and… oh! Rose! I've got to see her!" Scorpius said quickly.

"She'd be in the hospital wing, I'm sure." Said James. "Teddy dropped her off there, while the nurse was watching the third task."

"Go then, Scorpius. I'll see you at Kings Cross tomorrow." His father smiled and gave him a light hug before Scorpius broke off in a run through the tunnel and across the grounds.

* * *

The sky was black, the halls were empty, and the torches were lit along the deserted corridors. Scorpius' walked hastily around each empty corridor till he reached the two tall doors of the hospital wing. He walked in quietly at first, looking at each bed trying to spot Rose. He noticed a body rolled up in a blanket and darted for it.

"Rose! I'm happy you're- oh … sorry." He rolled over the unknown person in the cot, and noticed it was a younger Ravenclaw girl, who gave him funny looks – yet realizing he was the tri-wizard champion, gave him an odd sort of smile.

"You're such a creep, Scorpius." Rose laughed from the other end of the hospital wing.

"Oh, shut up." Scorpius made his way to the end of Rose' bed and collapsed on her with his arms around her neck, holding her tightly. "I deeply regret leaving you, I didn't want to. I'm so sorry for hurting you, I told you I couldn't apparate. I shouldn't have listened if it meant what had happened…" Scorpius spoke so fast his words jumbled on top of each other.

"Scorpius, I'm okay. Teddy healed me enough to stop the bleeding." Rose lifted up the small bit of her shirt where the splinch was and Scorpius noticed a long dark brown scar. "Permanent." Rose said, pulling her shirt down.

Rose turned herself to her bed side table, picking up a glass of pumpkin juice. Just as she turned around to take a drink, Scorpius leaned in and placed his lips on hers. For a moment, which felt like forever, the two shared a long awaited blissful moment that shone through all the dark events that happened lately.

"I'm just, _really_ glad you're okay." Scorpius said, as he leaned his head back.

" _I'm_ still here!" The Ravenclaw girl waved her arms frantically, one with a large cast around it, looking slightly annoyed.

"Who is Teddy Lupin anyways? Remus Lupin's son?" Scorpius asked.

"Yea, He's five years older than James. He helped him get out of trouble once in his first year . . . been friends ever since. Doing stupid mischievous stuff." Rose rolled her eyes.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius sat on the Hogwarts express in an empty compartment, with their luggage above them and their door opened. Albus appeared holding twice as much luggage than what he started with.

"All hands on deck, I've got a shipment full of bags." Albus said, holding a load of baggage, and pushing some luggage in the compartment with his feet. Rose and Scorpius bent down to organize the luggage in empty spaces and behind Albus was Amabel Longbottom. Albus took a seat next to Scorpius, and Amabel next to Rose.

"Hello." Amabel said with a jittery tone.

The train continued to pick up speed as they crossed over a large bridge above a wide body of bright blue water.

"Anything off the Trolley?" The trolley witch asked as she got to their compartment.

"We'll take the lot of those, and some of those. . . Amabel, Pixie Puffs? Yea, those too." Albus took out a handful of gold and handed it to the witch. Sliding back inside the compartment he spread the candy among them on the seats, handing Amabel a large box of Pixie Puffs.

Scorpius reached for a box of Chocolate Frogs and opened the cardboard. "Oh rubbish, I've got about fifty of her…" Scorpius threw the box down and snapped his teeth on the chocolate. Amabel opened up a large newspaper, and shuffled through her bag. "Albus, can I borrow your reading glasses?"

Rose went to grab for another chocolate cauldron when she noticed the front page of the newspaper in Amabel's hands.

"Blimey, look Scorpius you're on here! Can I borrow this?" Rose grabbed the newspaper and straightened it out for the group of them to see.

" _Tri-Wizard Tournament Champion:_

 _The Tri-Wizard Tournament was held this year, for the first time since 1994, at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardly. Three champions including Gryffin Hunt from Ilvermorny School in America, Klara Nymann from Durmstrang School in Sweden, and Scorpius Malfoy from Hogwarts School locally. The three champions, who had to perform three different, difficult tasks of which included fighting a giant serpent, racing through the Forbidden Forest, and finding the tri-wizard cup in a creature infested labyrinth determined who the winner was to be named last night. Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy from Slytherin house in Hogwarts has claimed championship over the tri-wizard tournament in his sixth year."_

"You don't look too excited here, mate." Albus said, pointing at the picture of Scorpius holding the cup next to professor McGonagall.

"I'd just been attacked by…" Scorpius lowered his voice looking at Amabel, "Dementors."

"Look here!" Rose flipped the paper and pointed to a small article about Professor Cormus being sent to Azkaban.

"Now _he_ doesn't look too excited." Albus said, laughing.

Amabel got up and left the compartment, and Scorpius took a long look at Rose who was now looking out the window onto the green mountains.

"Promise to write, won't you?" Rose said, still starring out the window.

"I'll even deliver it to your house." Albus said jokingly.

"Not you." She looked at Scorpius.

"Of course!" Scorpius said quickly.

"I'm sure you'll be coming to many family events now. Better try and get used to the family." Albus nudged Scorpius' side.

"We'll be seeing Amabel there too, I bet." Rose said, smirking at Albus.

Scorpius smiled at the thought, and looking back at Rose, he saw she did too. He had a full summer of spending time with his father, and hopefully Rose and Albus. Scorpius' last adventure was two years ago with Albus when they used a time turner to go back to the tri-wizard tournament in 1994, this year he had actually competed in it. He'd only hope next year would greet him just the same, with a less threatening teacher.

The train slowed down with a loud screech and stopped with a small jerk. Scorpius looked outside the window and saw Harry, Draco and Ron talking to each other across the station. Scorpius didn't want to, but knew he had to… he had to say his goodbyes and wait an entire summer to go back to Hogwarts, and live at home in Malfoy Manor.


End file.
